UN AMOR DE FAMA
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: En la vida todo es la apariencia, no importa como seas por dentro si no eres hermoso nadie te amara y Rukia lo a sabido desde su corta edad pero...que pasa cuando la persona que tanto te daño aparece de nuevo en tu vida? Ichigo Kurosaki sin saberlo sufrirá las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**01 **Las apariencias engañan.

Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y esta es mi historia:

Desde que nací aprendí que en la vida para obtenerlo todo y cuando hablo de todo, me refiero a amigos,novios y asta podría decirse que asta para obtener un buen trabajo necesitas tener una buena apariencia.

En la vida real la apariencia lo es todo a nadie le importa si tienes un buen corazon o si eres la persona mas inteligente del universo, Ja claro que no la vida es cruel y humillante para quienes no nacieron siendo perfectos,hermosos o voluptuosos claro que no y yo lose mas que todo el mundo.

A mi corta edad conocí lo que es la humillación por ser un poco mas rellenita que los demás por no tener los mismos juguetes o tan solo por mi manera de vestir recibía toda clase de insultos, nadie se acercaba a mi es mas se alejaban como si tuviera algo contagioso, solo por mi apariencia.

Nunca tuve a nadie a quien podría llamar amigo,alguien a quien pudiera contarle mis problemas o tan solo ir a fiestas como lo hacían las personas normales, ya que si lo hacían caían enredados conmigo...

Aunque a hora que recuerdo hubo una vez una persona en secundaria que se acerco a mi, lo recuerdo muy bien fuimos amigos por mmm digamos que solo una semana se preguntaran por que tan poco ¿verdad?

Digamos que ''EL MALDITO SOLO ME UTILIZO'' el se hacia llamar mi amigo y yo como tonta le creí, tal vez ante mi ilusión me cegué, el solo me utilizo como si fuera su sirviente, le hacia la tarea, le preparaba su bento y asta asía las anotaciones por el ''DIOS'' si que estaba ciega, pero todo acabo jamas podre olvidar ese día el día de la fiesta de graduación ese día ese maldito día estará en mi memoria por siempre.

Aunque algo en mi ya lo sabia siempre escuchaba rumores por hay pero no los creía o mejor dicho no los quería creer...algo en mi tenia esperanza de que tal vez solo tal vez algo bueno había en las personas, pero medí cuenta de lo idiota que había sido y ese día me jure a mi misma que ¡NUNCA NADIE SE VOLVERÍA A BURLAR DE MI!

Así que trabaje muy duro durante estos años, hice todo para cambiar mi apariencia y a hora ya no era esa chica a la que todos llamaban _''la gordita kuchiki''_ no, a hora era muy hermosa había logrado cambiar mi aspecto a hora era flaca y esbelta, tan bien mi personalidad no era la misma ya no era esa idiota que creía las mentiras de los demás, la chica de blando corazon claro que no esa chica murió para siempre.

A hora trabajo para una de las mejores agencias de modelaje soy la mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener en su cama pero jamas lo lograrían ya que todos solo veían el cuerpo y no mi interior...TODOS ERAN IGUAL A ESE ¡IDIOTA!

y ese idiota tiene nombre y apellido su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Ya se que todavía no e terminado con mis otros Fics pero cuando las ideas vienen las aprovechare...tengo ideas para otros fics tan bien que seguro los subiré antes de que alguien me las robe por que me a pasado jajaja.**

**Este fic sera algo corto espero acerlo corto por que odio cuando lo extiendo tanto es tedioso xD**

**Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios de lo que piensan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**02** Comienzo

El sol comenzaba por aparecer mostrándose en los reflejos de los enormes edificios de la hermosa ciudad de Japón, obligando que una joven de cabellos azabache se retorciera entre las sabanas por culpa de la luz que se metía de manera intrusa por las aberturas de la persiana de la habitación. La joven por un intento de seguir durmiendo se cubrió toda la cabeza con las sabanas pero todo fue en vano ya que un pitido de su teléfono celular la obligo a levantarse.

A duras penas y como pudo recorrió toda la habitación en busca de aquel estruendoso teléfono, asta que logro hallarlo estaba escondido dentro de un armario_ ¿como había llegado allí?_ miro la pantalla y vio quien era por unos segundos dudo si contestar o no pero lo hizo ya que sabia cual grande seria el problema si no lo hacia.

—Moshi-moshi.—Dijo Rukia con voz cansada mientras se refregaba los ojos.—

—Se puede saber donde rayos te habías metido todo el día de ayer? —Dijo una voz muy enfadada.—

—Cálmate Yoruichi, solo necesitaba un descanso.—Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante.—

—¿Quieres que me calme?.—Dijo con tono burlón mientras se escuchaba como los tacones de la misma iban de aquí para allá.— Es que acaso no as mirado la televisión ¿verdad? claro que no lo as hecho, prendela.—Ordeno.—

—Esta bien.—Dijo Rukia mientras tomaba el control y prendía su plasma.—

—_Y en las noticias de hoy._ —Decía un comentarista.—_Miren aquí vemos nada mas y nada menos que a la Sr Kuchiki ._—Mostrando un vídeo de ella con algunas de sus amigas bebiendo.— _Al parecer alguien tiene problemas con el alco..._—Rukia apago la televisión mientras tiraba el control enojada cayendo por algún lugar de la habitación.—

—Ps salgo una vez y ya inventan una estupidez. —Dijo Rukia resignada mientras rodaba los ojos.—

—Si y sabes muy bien que debes cuidar tu imagen.

—Pero nadie savia que yo iba a salir ¿como lo supieron?.—Dijo Rukia mientras buscaba algo en su mesita de luz.—

—Sabes perfectamente que en el mundo del modelaje no todo es lo que parece.—Dijo Yoruichi con algo de nostalgia en su voz.—

—¿Sucede algo?. —Dijo Rukia, ya que la conocía bastante como para darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría.—

—No es nada, solo que tapar tus escándalos me dan dolor de cabeza. —Dijo con un suspiro.—

—Ni que lo digas y yo todavía no encuentro las malditas pastillas.—Dijo Rukia quien se encontraba a hora en la cocina buscando el medicamento.—

Yoruichi suspiro.—Están en el baño Rukia tomatelas con agua y no me vengas con eso de ''Tiene feo sabor''—Dijo Yoruichi regañándola como si fuera su madre.—

—Esta bien ''mama''.—Dijo Rukia mientras sonreía al oírla preocupada, ya que era la única persona que pensaba en su bienestar.—

—Oye Rukia acuérdate de que debes firmar el contrato, por favor no lo olvides.—Dijo con tono suplicante.—

—Claro lo are no te preocupes...y cuando sera eso?—Dijo mientras nerviosamente tomaba en sus manos las pastillas.—

—Tal vez dentro de unas semanas, según lo que diga el director...bueno Rukia te dejo debo seguir con mi labor cuídate y por favor compórtate.—Dijo ordenandole.—

—Si, si lo are, no te preocupes ya nos vemos bye.—Termino de decir Rukia mientras colgaba el teléfono.—

Rukia se paro frente al espejo, tenia unas pequeñas ojeras en su rostro y su pelo estaba algo desarreglado a causa de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tomo las pastillas entre sus manos y con sutileza las coloco dentro de su boca mientras bebía un poco de agua tal como se lo había indicado Yoruichi a hora solo debía esperar a que las milagrosas pastillas hicieran su trabajo.

Con desgano se encamino hacia la sala donde solo se podía ver penumbras ya que las persianas estaban bajas negandole la entrada a cualquier rayo de sol que se interpusiera entre ella y su resaca.

Con sutileza prendió una de las lamparas que habían allí para así poder ver con claridad, estaba todo tal cual lo había dejado _''todo en perfecto orden''_ no es que fuera una de esas personas obsesionadas con la limpieza claro que no pero con todo el trabajo que tenia era un milagro que ese lugar estuviera limpio.

Rukia miro en aquella pequeña mesa de cristal donde descansaba su Whisky- Bourbon de la noche anterior y de bajo de el había una carta.

Acomodándose en su pequeño sofá estilo chester, tomo aquel vaso y de un trago se lo bebió mientras miraba aquel papel con temor.

Luego de varios segundos por fin lo tomo entre sus manos y lo leyó, sus ojos orbes violetas se alarmaron al ver el nombre escrito en el

—Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

—**misel-kuchiki,gabytuchappy,lovetamaki1,ninasifuentes,Chappy Miri,marylu Rguez,abysschankuchiki,mitsuki kuromo,Ruki and Ichi.  
**

Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy el próximo tengo que pensarlo como sera...

En este fic lo que quiero hacer es mostrar que no importa como seas eres perfecto, hermoso a tu manera.

Así que les dejo una pregunta para que me ayuden

¿Que es lo que odian de alguien superficial? ¿Que es lo primero que ven en un hombre?


	3. Chapter 3

**03 **Pasado presente.

En una elegante oficina se encontraban sentadas tres personas la primera tenia el cabello rubio junto con unos oscuros ojos verdes, el mismo llevaba un lujoso traje gris y el cabello algo alborotado debido a los nervios que le provocaba la persona que tenia enfrente de el quien era nada mas nada menos que Rukia Kuchiki una de sus talentosas clientes, la misma se encontraba sentada en el medio de un sofá rojo de cuero, la misma lucia una camisa blanca junto con unos jeans y botas negras todo por supuesto de las mas fina marca, se podía ver como la misma sonreía al ver lo que los periódicos habían escrito sobre ella, todo lo que leían solo eran estupideces que en vez de causarle enojo solo le daban gracia al ver el poco intelecto y el desespero de los reporteros por tener una noticia negativa sobre su persona.

A lo lejos se encontraba Hanataro su ayudante el se encargaba de hacer todo lo que la morena le pidiera, se podría decir que era un trabajo molesto para algunas personas pero para el era el mejor, ya que con el tiempo comenzó a conocer mejor para quien trabajaba y a pesar de que la morena tuviera un mal carácter muchas veces a visto que tiene un buen corazón.

—Rukia...mi querida bella Rukia.—Decía Urahara con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la morena le miraba desde su asiento con algo de repulsión a tanto alago.—¿Puedes decirme que significa esto?

El rubio tiro el periódico en la mesa dejando ver en primera plana la imagen de la morena en un bar bebiendo con las mejillas demasiado coloradas. La morena levanto la mirada seria.—

—Solo salí a divertirme ¿Acaso eso esta mal?—Pregunto viéndole fríamente con una ceja alzada.—

El rubio comenzó a reír temblorosamente mientras que le hacia señas al ayudante de Rukia.

—Claro que no, tienes todo el derecho de salir e divertirte.—Dijo mientras se abanicaba.—Pero desde a hora Hanataro.

—Si.—Dijo el moreno levantando la vista para verle tímidamente.—

—Me informaras de todas las salidas de Rukia.

La morena le miro con la boca abierta.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Urahara sonrío burlonamente a través de su abanico al ver la expresión de la morena. A pesar de ser el jefe de la agencia de talentos mas prestigiosa de toda Karakura no era como decirlo muy ''profesional'' y su actividad favorita siempre era molestar a sus clientes favoritos.

Rukia tomo un poco de aire lo exhalo para luego ver al rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas aterradoras.

—¿Quien crees que fue la que vendió mas en todo estos meses?—Pregunto alzando las cejas con arrogancia.—Es mas todas las chicas de hoy en día quieren ser yo.

—¿Cual es el punto?

—El punto es que no tengo que tener niñera.—Exclamo cruzándose de brazos para luego mirar a Hanataro.—Lo siento.

—No hay problema.—Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de admiración.—

—Vamos Urahara ¿hace cuantos años nos conocemos? —Pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hacia el rubio para verle de cerca.—

Urahara intento hacer memoria mientras contaba con los dedos.

—¿Muchos? —Pregunto confundido.—

Rukia rodó los ojos.—Si han sido muchos y yo se muchas cositas de ti que no creo que te gusten que cuente por allí...—Susurro mientras se miraba las uñas y Hanataro miraba curioso.—

—

Urahara solto una carcajada.—No sabes nada de mi pequeña Kuchiki.

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño para luego susurrarle.—No creo que a tus clientes les guste tu fetiche.—Urahara le miro sorprendido.—Si lo e visto en tu portatil...no sabia que te gustaran tanto los gatos.

Urahara se alejo un poco para luego abanicarse.

—Hanataro olvida lo que te e pedido.—Dijo con tono nervioso mientras que el moreno le miraba extrañado.—

—Bien, si me disculpan tengo una secíon de fotos que hacer.—Exclamo la morena para luego tomar su bolso y acercarse hacia la puerta.—Hanataro ven.

—Si Sr Kuchiki.

—Y Rukia...—Llamo el rubio viéndole con temor.—

—No te preocupes.—Dijo con una sonrisa para luego sacar una llave imaginaria cerrar su boca como si fuera un candado.—Nos vemos luego.

Urahara al oír la puerta cerrarse se desplomo sobre su sofá de cuero negro agobiado por la actitud de la morena, pero su tranquilidad duro poco a que sin tocar una mujer de cabello violeta y hermosa piel morena hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Como te a ido con Rukia?—Pregunto Yoruichi viéndole con los brazos cruzados.—

Urahara le sonrío con burla.—Yo tan bien te extrañado amor.

—Vamos Urahara ¿se negó?—Pregunto seria a lo que el rubio solo asintio.—¿Como no le has podido obligar?—Exclamo con enojo.—

—Bueno veras...—Dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.—Dijo que expondría mi secreto.

Yoruichi le miro con cara de incrédula.—Rukia jamas seria capas de chantajearte la conozco, es mas todo el mundo ya sabe tu ''secretito'' cariño.

El rubio le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas para luego taparse el rostro con el abanico.

—No puede ser...

Yoruichi se acerco hacia el rubio se sentó en sus piernas.—Todos sabemos sobre tu extraño fetiche

de mujeres vestidas de gatubela, no es nada nuevo que eres pervertido.

—Entonces...—Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera acariciándola.—¿Lo harías por mi?

Yoruichi le miro con una sonrisa picara y acerco sus labios a su oreja.—Sueñas cariño.

Dicho esto se levanto se dirigió hacia la puerta.—Diviértete solo.—Dijo despidiéndose con un guiño viendo como el rubio le miraba con el ceño fruncido.—

Yoruichi al salir tomo su celular y marco unos números en el...

—El trabajo es todo tu yo.

* * *

Los Flash de diferentes cámaras no dejaban de deslumbrar el lugar el centro de atención no era nada mas que Rukia quien se encontraba haciendo diferentes poses mientras lucia un vestido azul de encaje adornado con finos encajes y detalles en micro cristales. Kyoraku con destreza la fotografiaba mientras le indicaba que poses hacer para lucir mejor, aunque la mayoría eran poses provocadoras a lo que Rukia solo le miraba con una ceja alzada, ya tenia muchos años de conocerlo y sabia perfectamente como era aquel hombre ''era un pervertido empedernido'' pero no era mala persona.

—Una mas.—Decía mientras sacaba la fotografía.—Listo, buen trabajo.

La morena aliviada se saco los tacones y Hanataro los tomo.—Ya era hora.

—Buen trabajo Kuchiki-san.—Exclamo el moreno con una sonrisa a lo que Rukia correspondió.—

—¿Quieres ver las fotos? —Pregunto Kyoraku viéndolas embobado.—

La morena sonrío altiva.—No es necesario, se que e salido perfecta como siempre.

—Y tienes toda la razón.—Comento mientras miraba las piernas de la morena en las fotos para luego sentir como alguien le golpeaba en la cabeza.—Hey!

—Kyoraku nunca cambiaras.—Exclamo Yoruichi viéndole de brazos cruzados.—¿Sabes que Nanao te esta buscando?

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos para luego tomar sus cosas e irse corriendo.

—Yoruichi con eso no se juega, sabes que le tiene terror a su mujer.—Dijo Rukia con una mueca al ver lo rápido que se había marchado el moreno.—

La morena suspiro.—Es divertido hacerle sufrir de vez en cuando.

—Las mujeres si que aveces dan miedo.—Susurro Hanataro.—

—¿Que dijiste?—Voltearon ambas viéndole acusadoramente.—

—Q-que mejor v-voy a llevar esto a tu camerino.—Se excuso el moreno para luego irse corriendo al igual que Kyoraku.—

Yoruichi y Rukia se miraron cómplices para luego sonreír.

—Si, tienes razón es divertido hacerles sufrir un poco.

—Rukia.—Le llamo para luego verle seria.—¿Por que te negaste a lo que Urahara te pidió?

La morena se cruzo de brazos y resoplo haciendo que su mechón se moviera un poco.

—No necesito de una niñera, se que quieren que me comporte pero ¡Yo me comporto!—Exclamo algo molesta.—El problema son ellos, no yo.

—Rukia, no se trata de eso veras...—Decía con tono algo preocupada a lo que la morena ignoro.—

—Sabes que cuando digo no es no.

Yoruichi con los papeles que tenia en mano le golpeo en la cabeza a la morena quien le miro sorprendida mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Q-que...

—Y yo cuando me preocupo, me preocupo así que me obedeces.—Dicho esto y ante la mirada atenta de la morena tomo su celular y marco.—Ya puedes venir.

—¿Que haces? —Pregunto confundida para luego ver hacia donde miraba Yoruichi y abrir la boca de la impresión.—

Un hombre de traje negro se acercaba con paso lento hacia ellas, sus ojos eran de un color avellana muy cálidos pero a la vez fríos pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su extraña cabellera anaranjada la cual tenia algo revuelta dándole un toque de chico malo. El hombre al llegar hacia donde se encontraba Yoruichi le saludo respetuosamente mientras que Rukia aun no salia de su impresión.

—Rukia desde a hora el.—Exclamo señalándolo.—Sera tu guardaespaldas.

La morena al oír aquello sintió como sus rodillas le temblaban y el suelo se abría mandándola directamente al infierno.

* * *

**abysschankuchiki**

**Erza**

**yuukishiro**

**Margorie Dragneel-san**

**marylu Rguez**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**Rukia inlove**

**Gabytu Chappy**

**ninasifuentes**

**misel-kuchiki**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**y perdón por la tardanza es que anduve muyyyyyyy ocupada w**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo ¿DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**Les dejo unas preguntas para que así me ayuden con el fic!**

**En su infancia ¿Que odiaban como les molestara algún chico o chica?**

**¿Alguna vez les a gustado la persona que odian? si es si ¿Comenten que hicieron?**

**Comenten que les gustaría que sucediera...**

**A hora si me fui... w**


	4. Chapter 4

**04** Cicatriz

Rukia se encontraba enfrente de su espejo tratándose de darse fuerzas y viendo cada detalle de su vestimenta, recién eran las diez de la mañana pero otra vez tenia una nueva sesión de fotos y como profesional debía llegar puntual si no quería dar a hablar a las malas lenguas que estaban al parecer sobre ella pero aunque los diarios pusieran notas sobre ella humillándola o inventando algún que otro rumor pero algo en ese momento invadía su mente y ese algo tenia nombre y apellido Ichigo Kurosaki su guardaespaldas.

Pero como no tenerlo en mente si el era el causante de sus pesadillas.

El destino si que era divertido al ponerlo de nuevo en su vida y Rukia como buena persona que era no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de darle una pizca de su propia medicina.

Tal vez debería olvidadlo o tratar de vivir el hoy con una sonrisa al ver todo lo que había logrado con el sudor de su frente pero no, aun sentía ese dolor en lo profundo de su corazón, ese dolor que siempre a tratado de ignorar pero sabia perfectamente que no se iría si no hacia algo al respecto. En ese tiempo no era nadie solo una chiquilla fea con lentes gruesos a la que nadie se le quería acercar por no ser bonita o estar a la moda pero si vieran en lo que a hora se había convertido seguramente ellos querrían ser sus amigos verdad?

Pero ya no era una idiota, ya no se dejaría engañar por halagos o una sonrisa, ya lo había aprendido antes y lo aprendía ahora nadie es lo que aparenta ser y lo mismo se aplicaba para las personas que habia conocido en su nueva vida como modelo, algunas personas por muy dulces que sean por fuera no dejan ver lo venenosas y podridas que son por dentro.

**Flash Back.**

_―Ichigo pronto dejare los lentes creo que mi vista a mejorado.―Decía la morena con una sonrisa mientras comia a su lado en las escaleras alejados de quienes le pudieran ver.―Creo que...me vería bonita sin ellos._

_Ichigo al oírla dejo los palillos aun lado y mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido dijo._

_―Rukia.―Dijo su nombre serio.―Con y sin lentes igual seguirás siendo una enana fea._

_La morena algo desilusionada solo bajo la mirada._

_―Y-yo solo decía..._

_Ichigo sin verla se ergio para estirarse.―Me voy primero._

_Rukia solo lo siguió con la mirada asta que desapareció de su vista para luego permitirse soltar algunas lagrimas._

_―Se que no soy bonita...Ichigo._

**Fin FlashBack.**

―Eres fuerte.―Me dije a mi misma mirándome en el espejo para darme seguridad.―Eres hermosa y nadie volverá reírse de ti.

Luego de darse una ultima mirada Rukia tomo su campera de cuero y salio de su habitación encontrándose con Yoruichi quien le miraba muy seria con los brazos cruzados.

―Rukia puedes decirme que fue lo que te paso ayer?

―Buenos días para ti tan bien Yoruichi.―Dijo Rukia mientras pasaba por su lado y se iba directo hacia la cocina por un jugo de naranja.―

Yoruichi frunció el ceño y la siguió suspirando antes de proseguir.

―Primero dijiste que no querías guardaespaldas pero ayer ni te opusiste.

Rukia dejo el vaso vació en el mesón recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

**Flash Back.**

_Un hombre de traje negro se acercaba con paso lento hacia ellas, sus ojos eran de un color avellana muy cálidos pero a la vez fríos pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su extraña cabellera anaranjada la cual tenia algo revuelta dándole un toque de chico malo. El hombre al llegar hacia donde se encontraba Yoruichi le saludo respetuosamente mientras que Rukia aun no salia de su impresión._

_—Rukia desde a hora el.—Exclamo señalándolo.—Sera tu guardaespaldas._

_Ichigo le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la morena en forma de respeto para luego erguirse y mirarla directamente a los ojos._

_—Es un gusto conocerla mi nombre es..._

_—Ichigo.—Exclamo Rukia sin salir todavía del shock.—Kurosaki._

_Yoruichi le miro preocupada ya que se veía mas pálida de lo normal._

_—Rukia ¿acaso lo conoces?_

_Rukia en ese momento volvió en si misma para volver a su pose altiva._

_—Dejaste sus papeles en mi departamento ¿acaso no me pediste que los leyera?_

_—No puedo creer que me hayas obedecido.—Dijo con sarcasmo la morena.—Creo que la que se pondrá pálida seré yo.—Bromeo con una sonrisa mientras veía al pelinaranja quien seguía serio en su lugar.—Desde a hora Kurosaki se encargara de poner en su lugar a los que se quieran propasar contigo._

_—No es como si necesitara ayuda de alguien, se perfectamente como defenderme.—Se excuso la morena viendo al pelinaranja con frialdad.—_

_—Aun así no dejas de preocuparme y no puedo estar siempre contigo así que el servirá.—Exclamo con una mueca mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a Ichigo.—Esta muy bien formado.—Exclamo mientras le acariciaba los hombros.—_

_—¿Es necesario esto?—Pregunto Ichigo sintiendo las manos de Yoruichi por toda su anatomía.—_

_—Solo compruebo si estas dotado para el trabajo.—Mintió con una sonrisa picara mientras terminaba de acosarlo y luego se acerco hacia la morena para susurrarle.—Y si que esta muy bien dotado..._

_Rukia al oírla solo intento desviar su mirada para no ver hacia ''ese'' lugar del que tanto hablaba su pervertida jefa._

_—Espero que todo valla bien entre ustedes._

_—No se preocupe la protegeré con mi vida.—Dijo Ichigo con seriedad.—_

_Rukia sonrió de costado dando unos pasos hacia delante para luego susurrarle._

_—Eso espero Ichigo._

**Fin FlashBack.**

—Recuerdas que me preguntaste ¿si lo conocía?—Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza pero la morena no la vio ya que se encontraba de espaldas.—Lo conozco aunque no quisiera...lo conozco.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Te dije que tenia una cicatriz en mi corazón.—Rukia se volteo y miro a la morena con una sonrisa amarga.—El es el que la causo.

Yoruichi le miro con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida por lo que le había dicho y por lo que había hecho.

¿Acaso ella había sido la causante de reabrir el doloroso pasado de Rukia?

En ese momento el timbre se hizo sonar y ambas mirando hacia la puerta sabiendo de ante mano quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

* * *

**saorii28**

**ninasifuentes**

**misel-kuchiki**

**marylu Rguez**

**Ele-chan**

**Loen**

**Rukia inlove**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Pregunta?**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Que creen que hará Yoruichi? ¿Que creen que le hará Rukia a Ichigo? **

**Lo verán en el próximo capitulo :3**

**PREGUNTA PARA USTEDES.**

**¿Como les gustaría que Rukia haga sufrir a Ichigo? ¿como sera el trato de ella para el y viceversa?**

**Maltratandolo? ¿Humillandole? díganme como así se como are el próximo capitulo**

**Nos Vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**05 **Fortuito

**Una hora antes...**

—Te dije que tenia una cicatriz en mi corazón.—Rukia se volteo y miro a la morena con una sonrisa amarga.—El es el que la causo.

—No puede ser ¿el es...—Rukia solo asintió con la cabeza.—Rukia yo...yo no lo sabia.

Rukia se acerco asta Yoruichi.—No tienes la culpa de nada, no lo sabias Yoruichi.—Dijo dándole una sonrisa tratando de que no se sintiera culpable.—Pero tengo que pedirte algo.

—¿Que cosa?—Pregunto curiosa.—

—No lo despidas.

Los ojos de Yoruichi le miraron asombrada.—¿Porque no?

—No lo ves, es el destino...el destino quiere que le enseñe una lección.—Dijo seria mientras apretaba su mano en un puño.—Y se la daré con gusto.

—No te dejare hacer esto.—Exclamo molesta.—No lo are, lo despediré.

Rukia le miro confundida.—¿Por que no? Cuando te conté lo sucedido me dijiste que alguien debería darle una lección.

—Si pero no tu.—Exclamo cruzándose de brazos.—No dejare que te lastimen de nuevo.

El timbre de nuevo se hizo sonar.

—Lo terminare a hora mismo.—Dijo Yoruichi yendo hacia la puerta pero Rukia se le interpuso en el camino.—Rukia no lo volveré a repetir.—Dijo con tono autoritaria como cuando una madre regaña a su pequeña hija, la morena le miro con los ojos lagrimosos.—¿Que te pasa?

—L-lo siento...no sabia que te preocupabas tanto por mi.—Dijo Rukia en un sollozo.—Casi hago una locura.

Yoruichi la abrazo tratando de consolarla.—No llores Rukia, yo me are cargo de esto.

—Esta bien.—Dijo Rukia mientras le miraba con una mueca.—¿Podrías traerme mi bolso que esta en mi cuarto?

Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza algo extrañada por su pedido pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Fue asta el cuarto de la morena y tomo el bolso que se encontraba en la mesita de luz pero en ese momento la puerta se cerro de golpe y Yoruichi corrió para abrirla dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la morena.

—¡RUKIA! —Grito llena de enojo mientras movía el picaporte.—¡DÉJAME SALIR!

''Si que soy muy buena actriz''—Rukia sonrió de costado mientras se arreglaba el maquillaje.—

—Lo siento Yoruichi, portate bien.—Le grito para luego abrir la puerta encontrándose con Hanataro.—

—¿Sucedió algo?—Pregunto extrañado, ya que se había tardado.—

—No te preocupes.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en su camerino sentada frente al enorme espejo lleno de lamparas viéndose así misma mientras que se preguntaba si lo que estaba por hacer estaba ¿bien? Había sufrido mucho en el pasado pero todo eso era pasado pero aun una parte de ella le recordaba todo el dolor que había sufrido, cada vez que se miraba al espejo podía ver una pequeña parte de ella,esa parte la cual siempre le recordaría que por mas hermosa que se viera a hora o por mas fama que tuviera siempre seria la niña a la que molestaban, humillaban y eso era doloroso.

**Flash Back.**

_―Ichigo.―Le llamo mientras veía como el pelinaranja abría los ojos y le miraba algo somnoliento.―_

_―¿Que pasa?―Pregunto rascándose la nuca. Mientras estiraba los brazos, ya que dormir contra la pared de la azotea no era una posición muy cómoda que digamos.―_

_―Tengo entradas para el cine.―Decía algo tímida ―Me preguntaba si hoy después de clases ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?―Exclamo con algo de emoción en su voz.―_

_Ichigo frunció el ceño pensativo.―Creo que hoy tengo practica de football.―Rukia bajo la mirada.―Pero si no te importa esperarme..._

_―Si no hay problema.―Dijo animada nuevamente para luego oír como sonaba la campana dando por terminado el __receso__.―_

_Ichigo se levanto y se estiro.―Gracias por la comida._

_Rukia solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa viendo como este se alejaba hacia las escaleras._

_–_

_Todos los alumnos salían corriendo ya que algunas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer, el cielo se había tornado gris y oscuro y todo parecía tan lúgubre Por su parte Rukia con su ropa algo mojada se encontraba en la entrada esperando a su amigo, sus clases habían terminado hace dos horas, tal vez debería ir a casa y ponerse algo mejor pero le quedaba muy lejos así que había decidido esperarle allí ya que se sentía muy emocionada por ir por primera vez con alguien al cine y no sola como las veces anteriores. Varios minutos pasaron cuando muy pocos alumnos salieron del instituto, la morena sentía como su corazón se aceleraba en pensar en que tal vez ¿el le había plantado? Pero con toda su confianza puesta en el trato de alejar esos pensamientos negativos para luego ver como una cabellera anaranjada se acercaba hacia la entrada, Rukia se acerco mas para ver que Ichigo se encontraba con sus compañeros sonriendo mientras corría junto a ellos para luego pasar por su lado ignorándola completamente. Con fuerzas apretó las entradas entre sus manos mientras sentía como una lagrimas trataban salir rebeldes de sus ojos._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Rukia sintió como Soi Fong le daba unos pequeños golpes en el hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

―¿Que ocurre?―Pregunto saliendo de su ensueño.―

―Estas llorando.

Rukia se miro al espejo notando como unas pequeñas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos sin darse cuenta haciendo que el maquillaje que Soi Fong había puesto allí se corriera un poco. Rukia algo avergonzada trato de limpiarse con un papel.

―Lo siento.

―No te preocupes, déjame hacerlo.―Dijo mientras le quitaba el papel y comenzaba a arreglarle.―¿Por que llorabas?

Rukia torció sus labios en una sonrisa.―No estaba llorando, solo recordé algo gracioso.

―Debió de ser muy gracioso para que soltaras lagrimas.―Dijo Soi Fong viéndole incrédula sabiendo que perfectamente que no eran lagrimas de alegría pero conociéndola seguro no le diría nada así que prefirió cambiar de tema.―¿Como van las cosas con tu nuevo guardaespaldas?

―¿Como lo sabes?

Soi Fong rodó los ojos.―Todo el mundo lo sabe aunque...creo que esto no le gustara mucho a el cuando vuelva.

―Lo se.―Rukia soltó un bufido lleno de molestia.―El guardaespaldas es un arrogante.―Soltó molesta recordando lo que había sucedido.―

**Una hora antes...**

Rukia se subió al auto viendo sorprendida quien manejaba.

―Buenos días Sr Kuchiki.―Dijo Ichigo viéndole fijamente.―

La morena solo rodó los ojos para tratar de centrar su atención en Hanataro.

―¿Que tienes hoy para mi?

―Tenemos que llegar rápido a que te maquillen.―Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y leía la lista.―Tienes una sesión de fotos, luego una entrevista y...

Rukia le hizo un ademán con la mano para que parara ya que el auto no se estaba moviendo.

―Kurosaki.―Le llamo para luego ver como este giraba la cabeza para verle.―¿Acaso sabe manejar?

―Si.

―Entonces ¿por que no lo hace?―Exclamo algo molesta mientras veía la hora.―Ya estoy llegando tarde por su culpa.

―Entonces debería ajustarse su cinturón.―Inquirió mientras le señalaba.―Asta que no lo haga no manejare.

Rukia se toco la cienes tratando de no enfadarse.

―Sr guardaespaldas.―Le llamo Hanataro algo tímido.―Por favor no ¿podría conducir?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.―Mi trabajo es su seguridad.

―Sr Kuchiki podrías...

―No lo are.―Dijo firmemente la morena sin sacar su vista del pelinaranja.―Llevo puesto un Channel y no lo arruinare por un capricho.

―¿Acaso su ropa vale mas que su vida? ―Pregunto Ichigo con algo de molestia en su voz.―

La morena se cruzo de brazos ante la mirada de su asistente que no sabia que hacer, y sonrió de costado.―Mas que la suya por supuesto.

Ichigo se soltó el cinturón y se bajo del auto ante la asombrada mirada de ellos dos para luego abrir la puerta de la morena.

―¿Que cree que esta haciendo? ―Exclamo molesta.―

Ichigo se agachó asta ella y coloco ambos brazos en los costados de la morena buscando el cinturón, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros. Al encontrarlo la abrocho con cuidado mientras que Rukia le miraba fijamente con sus ojos violetas, Ichigo miro a la morena con una mueca mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía a su asiento.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Soi Fong sonrió al oírla .

―Como todos los hombres, ya estas lista.

Rukia se miro al espejo viendo los tonos claros que había elegido para ella los cuales combinaban perfectamente con el vestido, sin dudas Soi Fong era una gran maquilladora. La Kuchiki estaba por levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió y una joven de exuberante delantera la saludo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Orihime.—Exclamo Rukia sonriendole.—

—¿Como estas Rukia?—Pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas a su lado.—No te e visto desde la salida.

—Es que tuve algunos problemas.—Susurro recordando lo que Yoruichi le había dicho ''no mas salidas''.—Orihime ella es Soi Fong.

La castaña saludo a la morena con una sonrisa mientras que la misma solo asentía con la cabeza.

—Las dejo solas, te veo luego para maquillarte para el programa.—Dijo Soi Fong mientras se marchaba.—

—¿Programa?—Pregunto curiosa Orihime.—

Rukia asintió con una sonrisa.—Ese programa de moda, no me acuerdo como se llama...me llamo para hacerme una entrevista.

Orihime bajo la mirada para luego sonreír.—Estoy sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no estas feliz por mi?—Pregunto la morena viéndole con una sonrisa.—

—Claro que lo estoy.—Exclamo estrechándola entre sus brazos.—Es que me sorprendió esto es maravilloso.

—Sabia que te alegrarías por mi.—Dijo en una sonrisa mientras miraba el reloj.—Diablos, ya mejor me voy o llegare tarde al programa.

—Claro, yo tan bien tengo algo que hacer.

—Esta bien pero miraras el programa ¿verdad?—Pregunto entusiasmada la morena deteniéndose en la puerta para verle.—

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada.—Dijo viendo con una sonrisa como la morena desaparecía por la puerta.—

* * *

Hanataro se encontraba a unos metros del set en donde se haría la grabación, el moreno verificaba si tenia todo lo necesario para cuando Rukia terminara con su labor, Ichigo por su parte solo se había parado con los brazos cruzados viendo todo el lió que había en aquel lugar. Muchas personas iban de aquí para allá con diferentes cámaras y luces todo debía ser perfecto para cuando la morena entrara en escena.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

Ichigo se bajo un poco los lentes oscuros para verle.—¿Que?

—Si ¿es tu primera vez en un set?—Pregunto Hanataro con una sonrisa amigable.—

—Si y la verdad no entiendo por que tanto ajetreo.

Hanataro sonrió mientras guardaba algunos maquillajes en su mochila.—Se nota que es tu primera vez, creo que deberás acostumbrarte.—Ichigo le miro sin comprender.—Si sigues siendo el guardaespaldas de Kuchiki-san creo que deberás de tenerle muuuuucha paciencia.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.—No lo había notado.—Dijo con algo de sarcasmo a lo que Hanataro no llego a notar.—

—Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que ella no es lo que aparenta.

Ichigo le miro serio.—¿Acaso a ti te gusta...

Sin que pudiera terminar Hanataro levanto las manos nervioso y las comenzó a sacudir en negación.

—No,no es lo que quise decir...no es que no me guste...bueno si es hermosa...etto...

Ichigo le dio una palmada en el hombro.—Calma.

—Lo que quiero decir es que la admiro.—Dijo serio con sinceridad en su mirada.—Ella es mi salvadora.

—¿Salvadora?

—Bueno veras... ¡OH MIRA YA EMPEZO EL PROGRAMA!—Exclamo emocionado viendo hacia donde se encontraba la morena junto con el entrevistador.—

**En el Set...**

—Sr Kuchiki ¿esta preparada para lo que todo el publico quiere saber?—Pregunto Nell con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.—

La morena sonrió a las cámaras—Por supuesto, siempre es agradable responder a sus preguntas.

—Muy bien.—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba los papeles.—Como ustedes sabrán Rukia es la modelo del momento.—Decía Nell ante la cámara para luego mirar a la morena.—Muchas mujeres e incluso jovencitas quieren crecer y ser como tu dinos ¿cual es su secreto de belleza?

La morena movió sus labios en una sonrisa llena de confianza, mientras miraba hacia la cámara.

—La verdad no tengo ninguno.

La peliverde le miro sorprendida.—¿No puede ser?

—Vera solo comer bien y dormir unas ocho horas son suficientes para que tu piel deslumbre eso y tener confianza en ti misma eso es todo.

—Entonces lo que quieres decir es que ¿eres una belleza natural?—Pregunto algo sorprendida.—Por que según algunas fuentes se rumorea que usted se a hecho cirugías.

La morena solo negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberían de buscar fuentes de mayor confianza.—Dijo llena de seguridad mientras se hacia el cabello oscuro hacia atrás con una sonrisa hacia la cámara.—Todo lo que ven es lo que hay y todo es mio, no hay nada plástico en mi.

—Pero ¿por que nunca a desmentidos esos rumores?

Rukia coloco su mano en su barbilla.—¿Por que debería? mis fans saben quien soy y confían en mi no creo que haya necesidad de hacerlo.

—Bien dicho Kuchiki-san.—Susurraba Hanataro viéndole con admiración mientras que Ichigo solo miraba serio la escena.—

La peliverde sonrió ampliamente.—No hay dudas de por que usted a sido la numero uno en las encuestas de belleza, superando varias veces a su amiga Orihime, dígame ¿como lo a tomado ella? ¿acaso no estará celosa? —Rukia sonrió ampliamente ante su comentario.—

—Orihime es una gran amiga y esta muy contenta por todo lo que eh logrado ¿por que debería estar celosa?—Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.—Ella a sido elegida dos veces como la Sr carisma.

—Si luego de que le eligieron a usted por primera vez.—Le recordó.—

—El jurado es el que elige, supongo que a todos nos llegara nuestro momento.

Nell revolvió una de sus cartas y comenzó a leerla.

—Lo que el publico quiere saber es ¿usted esta enamorada?—La morena se sonrojo un poco al oírla.—Hemos visto que usted a sido vista varias veces con...

—Lo se.—Exclamo Rukia sabiendo a lo que quería llegar.—Pero somos solo amigos.

—Esto no le gustara mucho a el.—Susurro Hanataro haciendo una mueca.—

—¿Quien?—Pregunto Ichigo sin entender de lo que hablaba pero el moreno solo le ignoro sin despega su vista del programa.—

—Esta bien pero díganos ¿como seria su tipo de hombre ideal? —Comento Nell viendo hacia la cámara con una sonrisa y luego hacia Rukia.—Por que nunca la hemos visto con una pareja ¿acaso sus estándares son muy altos?

Rukia sonrió de costado.—Soy como cualquier mujer que quiere a alguien que este a su lado y le guste por lo que es no por como se ve.—Dijo seria.—Pero por el momento no estoy interesada en el amor.

—Pero díganos acaso alguna vez ¿Le a gustado alguien? —Pregunto entusiasmada.—Algo así como ¿un primer amor?

Rukia suspiro para luego mirar hacia la cámara.

—Creo que todos pasamos por eso del primer amor es algo del cual no podemos escapar.—Nell asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada.—Mi primer amor fue cálido un sentimiento que de alguna forma alteraba y a la vez tranquilizaba mi corazón pero...

—¿Pero? —Pregunto entusiasmada al ver que la morena se había quedado pensativa.—

Rukia miro fijamente hacia la cámara en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el pelinaranja.

—Tal vez no era la persona que creí conocer.

_Tu amor fue un torrente, mezcla de agua y lodo, que paso con su corriente y sin piedad arraso todo. _  
_y yo me quede mirando toda tu devastación._  
_sola, triste, preguntando... ¿donde esta tu corazón?._

* * *

**diana carolina**

**misel-kuchiki**

**marylu Rguez**

**lilianaPark36**

**Hitsugaya Fiore-chan**

**Akemi227-chan**

**Rukia inlove**

**Juvia Dragneel**

**Freya ir-san**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**Como siempre GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**La verdad no creí que fueran tantos w tan poco creí que este fic llegara a gustarles**

**pero de todas formas lo quería hacer para que sepan que no todo en la vida es la apariencia.**

**Ustedes ya me mandaron sus sugerencias y la verdad son varias cosas que tenia pensado para el fic**

**xD creo que tendré que cambiar lo que tengo planeado para así sorprenderles**

**PREGUNTA!**

**¿Quien le gustaría que fuera el rival de Ichigo en el amor?**

**Y ¿Quien sea el hombre malo del fic? aparte de Ichi xD**

**¿Que les pareció el cap de hoy? creo que me quedo algo largo, no se acostumbren.**

**¿Que es lo que les decepcionaría de la persona que les gusta o amigos etc?**

**No se que mas preguntar xD pero si tienen alguna sugerencia de como debo hacer sufrir a Ichigo o Rukia**

**son bienvenidos!**

**Nos veremos en el próximo! **


	6. Chapter 6

**06 **Paranoia

Tiempo atrás...

_Rukia tenia un cerillo y en su otra mano un bote de gasolina, la morena hecho el contenido en un barril metálico con cuidado encendió el cerillo y lo lanzo viendo como el fuego comenzaba a quemar todo la basura que había en el contenedor. Rukia se agachó y de una caja de zapatos saco un álbum de fotos con tristeza lo abrió viendo las diversas imágenes en el que aparecía solo ella, la niña fea, desaliñada, que usaba lentes y que nadie amaba._

_Tomo varias fotografías y con furia las lanzo al fuego para luego tomar el álbum y ver las pocas fotos en las que salia ella junto con Ichigo, las admiro por varios segundos sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su corazón para luego lanzar las con cuidado hacia el contenedor y ver como se quemaba dejando solo cenizas, esperando que así parte de su pasado desapareciera junto con las cenizas de sus recuerdos._

_Tal vez así podría olvidarle y hacer como si nunca nada sucedió._

* * *

Rukia se despidió de Nell quien con una sonrisa le agradeció por haber aceptado la entrevista la morena miro hacia el frente viendo a lo lejos a Hanataro e Ichigo quien la esperaban para llevarla a su departamento.

La morena hizo una mueca de costado al ver como le miraba el pelinaranja.

**Pov Rukia.**

¿Sorprendido? Ya no soy la tonta de antes, esta vez el que sufrirá seras tu Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dicen que las mujeres resentidas son las peores pero no me han visto todavía.

Yo are que caigas ante mi.

—Kuchiki-san estuvo increíble!—Exclamo Hanataro levantando un pulgar con emoción haciendo que la morena saliera de su estupor.—

—¿Así? —Dijo con fingido desinterés.—Solo acepte para contribuir con su revista así al verme tendrán mas seguidores.

—Kuchiki-san no es revista es un programa.—Le corrigió Hanataro con timidez.—Es el mas visto de toda Corea!

Rukia se cruzo de brazos algo enfadada.—Revista, programa es lo mismo con esto su programa sera mucho mas famoso.—Exclamo con el ego en alto para luego ver hacia el pelinaranja quien solo escuchaba atento lo que decía.—Usted ¿que opina?

Ichigo se saco sus lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos cálidos ojos marrones los cuales la veían fijamente.

—Me pagan para protegerla, no para darle elogios.

La morena apretó los puños intentando mantener una sonrisa y no mandarle una mirada llena de odio.

—Kurosaki usted trabaja para mi así que lo que le diga que haga, pida oh pregunte usted debe cumplir obedientemente.—Ichigo solo le siguió viendo serio sin inmutarse.—Así que si quiere este trabajo debe...

—Estuvo bien.—Respondió con algo de fastidio, Rukia le miro con una ceja alzada.—Al menos se que no estoy protegiendo a una persona superficial.

Rukia sonrió de costado y le vio directamente a los ojos.

—Esa son las clase de personas que mas odio.

Dicho esto la morena paso por su lado en dirección hacia su camerino.

—Kurosaki ¿esta bien?—Pregunto Hanataro al ver el rostro del pelinaranja.—

—S-i.—Contesto aun asombrado por la actitud de la morena.—

—No se preocupe, Kuchiki-san es muy buena persona pero...detesta que le crean superficial.—Le comento mientras se tocaba la barbilla.—Siempre dice que las personas que mas odia en el mundo son quienes molestan a los que carecen de confianza o belleza.

Ichigo le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Tan poco la comprendo.—Dijo Hanataro mientras se rascaba la cabeza para luego abrir los ojos en grande.—Oh Yoruichi-san.

La morena miro a Hanataro con una sonrisa para luego ver al pelinaranja con antipatía.

—¿Donde esta Rukia?

—Se fue a su camerino.—Dijo el moreno con algo de temor al ver como la pequeña vena en la frente de la morena parecía estar apunto de explotarle.—

—Gracias.

Dicho esto se fue con paso decidido empujando a quienes se interpusieran en su camino, sin dudas dejarlaencerrada había sido una muy mala idea.

* * *

Mientras tanto un joven se encontraba caminando en busca de la salida de aquel enorme aeropuerto. Por donde fuera que iba varias mujeres se daban la vuelta y le miraban de arriba hacia abajo sin poder evitar soltar uno o que otro suspiro por su parte el joven quien se encontraba ensimismado no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El mismo lucia un traje color negro fino Versace en su mano izquierda tenia un lujoso reloj de oro era lo suficientemente grande para que las personas pudieran verlo.

El hombre luego de mirar hacia ambos lados tomo su equipaje junto con un pequeño conejo Chappy el cual colgaba de su equipaje con una sonrisa de satisfacción se encamino hacia la salida de aquel concurrido lugar pero al llegar unos hombres de gafas oscuras lo recibieron.

—Hey guys!—Dijo con tono alegre sonriendoles.—

—Tenemos ordenes directas de su padre.

El joven suspiro y le tendió su maleta derrotado.—Esta bien, iré con ustedes y yo que creía que podría escaparme.

Los guardaespaldas comenzaron a caminar detrás de el quien iba caminando lentamente hacia el auto cuando de repente el joven se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa divertida les dijo.

—Díganle al viejo que lo vere mas tarde.—Dicho esto comenzó a correr hacia el primer taxi que había visto parar.—

—Joven amo.—Gritaban los guardaespaldas quienes se habían quedado varios pasos atrás.—

El joven saco la cabeza del taxi y grito.—Sorry!

* * *

Mientras tanto Rukia...

¿Superficial? ¿Enserio? Y eres tu el que me habla de ello.

Quien me hizo sufrir, el mismo que rompió mi corazón y me ignoraba.

Eres un maldito HIPOCRITA!

—Vamos Rukia, calmate.—Se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.—Las personas no cambian de un día para el otro, seguro que lo dijo solo para complacerme pero no necesito de sus elogios.

Yo sin dudas te demostrare lo que Rukia Kuchiki puede hacer.

La morena estaba tan ensimisma que no se dio cuenta en el momento que Yoruichi había entrado y le miraba con una mirada asesina. Rukia levanto la vista para verse al espejo encontrándose con su mirada para luego caerse de su asiento del susto.

—¿Q-que?—Exclamo mientras se acariciaba la espalda adolorida.—¡POR QUE NO TOCAS!

—¿Debería?—Pregunto acercándose lentamente.—¡POR QUE DEBERÍA SER AMABLE CON QUIEN ME ENCERRÓ!

Rukia trago grueso al ver la mirada llena de enojo.

—L-lo siento pero no lo había pensado bien.

—¿Enserio?

—Si lo hubiera pensado bien le abría puesto candado.—Susurro pero igual la morena la escucho.—

—¿En que estabas pensando?

—Por favor...

—No permitiré que lo hagas Rukia.

—Yoruichi por favor.

—No puedo, no quiero verte sufrir.

—Se que te preocupas por mi y lo aprecio mucho.—Dijo Rukia viéndole con una sonrisa agradecida.—Pero necesito hacer esto, necesito hacerlo por mi.

—Rukia...

—Por favor.—Pidió la morena viéndole a los ojos.—No se lo digas, se que lo que are no es lo correcto pero lo que el hizo tan poco.—Yoruichi vio como la mirada de la morena era triste al recordar su pasado.—Y eso es algo que jamas podre borrar de mi corazón.

—No quiero verte lastimada.

Rukia sonrió de costado.—El no podría hacerme mas daño del que me causo.

—Veo que estas decidida.—Dijo Yoruichi sabiendo que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a la morena no había nada que pudiera detenerla al igual que el día en que la conoció, la morena sonrió al ver lo testaruda que podía ser.—Esta bien.—Dijo en un suspiro.—

—Durante este tiempo que ha pasado me eh hecho lo suficientemente fuerte.—Dijo tratando de aliviar la cara de preocupación de la morena.—No te preocupes, no le are sufrir demasiado.

Yoruichi vio como la morena salio con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

—No estoy preocupada por el.

Rukia camino por el set mientras saludaba a un que otro camareografo o los que arreglaban las luces, después de todo el tiempo que había estado allí había aprendido que tener una buena simpatía entre los trabajadores hacia que tus fotos fueran mucho mejores oh incluso salir en televisión era mucho mas ventajoso. La morena miro hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo esperándola para resguadarla asta su hogar, el pelinaranja al verla se acerco asta ella con el ceño fruncido logrando que la morena le viera confundida.

—¿Que...

—Kuchiki necesito hablar con usted.

La morena le miro con temor.

No puede ser acaso ¿ya me ha descubierto?

Calma...el no es muy inteligente, ademas no soy la misma de antes.

ES IMPOSIBLE.

Rukia se toco la cabeza fingiendo dolor.—En este momento estoy muy cansada mejor en otra...

—Solo respóndame ¿hice algo mal?—Pregunto viéndole fijo, Rukia le miro sorprendida y aliviada a la vez.—

—¿Que?

Ichigo se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.—Si hice algo que le molestara, no fue mi intención.—Rukia le miro estupefacta.—Lo digo por que siento que me trata con algo de antipatía.

MALDICION! ¿acaso era tan obvio que le odiaba?

Vamos Rukia solo trata de ser amable oh todo se ira por la borda.

Al menos asta lograr nuestra venganza.

La morena le regalo una fingida sonrisa.—Lo siento es que...es que me incomoda esto de tener guardaespaldas.

—Entiendo pero es por su seguridad, si alguien quiere hacerle daño yo le daré su merecido.—Exclamo Ichigo con una cálida sonrisa mientras levantaba su puño como amenaza logrando que la morena sonriera un poco.—

—Nadie puede hacerme mas daño.—Dijo mientras borraba su sonrisa.— Solo llévame a casa

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza sin comprender el cambio brusco de la Kuchiki.

—RUKIA!—Grito una voz masculina a sus espaldas, logrando que los dos se volteaban a verlo.—

La morena se dio la vuelta encontrándose con quien menos esperaba, el al ver su reacción corrió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Volví.

* * *

**diana carolina**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**kyoko**

**Guest**

**mitsuki kuromo**

**marylu Rguez**

**misel-kuchiki**

**ninasifuentes**

**Hitsugaya Fiore-chan**

**Rukia inlove**

**Gracias por sus comentarios no creí que fueran tantos w**

espero que les haya gustado el de hoy!

¿QUE OPINAN?

**PREGUNTA!**

**1)¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ESE HOMBRE MISTERIOSO? YO TENGO A ALGUIEN PLANEADO**

**PERO QUIERO SABER CUAL ES EL GUSTO DE USTEDES.**

**2)¿QUIEREN QUE HAGA UN CAP DONDE SEA SOBRE EL PASADO DE RUKIA Y COMO LLEGO ASTA DONDE ESTA?**

**TENGO ALGO PLANEADO PARA ESO W ASÍ QUE PREPAREN PAÑUELOS AHAHA**

**COMO SIEMPRE DÍGANME QUE ES LO QUE LES A PASADO SOBRE EL TEMA DE LA APARIENCIA...**

**COMO ¿QUE ODIAN? OH SI LE HARÍAN PAGAR A QUIENES LE MOLESTARON ASÍ ¿SI TUVIERAN LA OPORTUNIDAD?**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO! Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC!**

**PD: CON RESPECTO A ORIHIME NO DIRÉ SI SERA BUENA OH MALA ANDO MEDIA ENOJADA POR LO DEL MANGA XD JAJAJA**

**PD2: LAS AMANTES DE BYAKUYA ME MATARAN D:**

**POR LO QUE SUCEDERÁ MAS ADELANTE**

**DE ANTEMANO ME DISCULPO XD PERO ASÍ SERA LA HISTORIA NO ME ODIEN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**07 **Kon

Capitulo anterior...

_La morena le regalo una fingida sonrisa.—Lo siento es que...es que me incomoda esto de tener guardaespaldas._

_—Entiendo pero es por su seguridad, si alguien quiere hacerle daño yo le daré su merecido.—Exclamo Ichigo con una cálida sonrisa mientras levantaba su puño como amenaza logrando que la morena sonriera un poco.—_

_—Nadie puede hacerme mas daño.—Dijo mientras borraba su sonrisa.— Solo llévame a casa_

_Ichigo asintió con la cabeza sin comprender el cambio brusco de la Kuchiki._

_—RUKIA!—Grito una voz masculina a sus espaldas, logrando que los dos se volteaban a verlo.—_

_La morena se dio la vuelta encontrándose con quien menos esperaba, el al ver su reacción corrió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas._

_—Volví._

Ichigo al ver como ese extraño abrazaba a la morena con agilidad lo aparto de ella doblandole el brazo en el acto.

—¿Q-ue QUE CREES QUE HACES?—Grito el joven mientras que el pelinaranja lo hacia arrodillarse al suelo.—

—Mi deber es proteger a la Sr Kuchiki de acosadores.—Dijo Ichigo serio sin aflojar su agarre.—

—Oye ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?—Pregunto lleno de enojo mientras forcejeaba.—

—Un acosador.

—¿Acosador? ¿Acaso me veo como uno?—Exclamo lleno de cólera ''¿Quien diablos era ese gigantón?''—

Rukia por su parte miraba aquello con una mueca de costado.

—Al parecer tener guardaespaldas no esta nada mal.

El joven miro a la morena con una ceja alzada.

—¿Guardaespaldas? —Pregunto asombrado para luego ver al pelinaranja.—Este hombre con cara gangster.—Ichigo frunció el ceño.— ¿Es tu guardaespaldas?—Pregunto viéndole a Ichigo con asco y luego a la morena.—

—Kurosaki puedes soltarlo.—Ordeno mientras se tocaba las sienes de la frente sintiendo una pequeña migraña.—

Ichigo le obedeció soltó al joven viendo como este le miraba con odio y se sobaba el brazo.

—Si necesitabas un guardaespaldas me lo hubieras dicho y te abría conseguido uno mucho mejor.—Dijo mientras veía al pelinaranja con antipatía.—

Rukia le miro algo molesta.—¿Que haces aquí Kon?

—¿Que hago aquí? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?—Pregunto viéndole con una sonrisa a lo que la morena cerro los ojos tratando de no enfadarse.—Siempre tan fría.

—Kon tengo cosas que hacer si no me di...

—Algo le ocurrió a mi padre.—Dijo con el semblante serio borrando su sonrisa juguetona del rostro.—

La morena le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.—Hablemos en mi departamento.—Kon asintió con la cabeza mientras que Rukia comenzaba a dar unos pasos, la misma al sentir como Ichigo la seguía sin mirarle le dijo.—Kurosaki no te necesito a hora así que...

—Sr Kuchiki mi deber es...

—Se cual es su deber y como trabaja para mi obedezca.—Dicho esto se encamino junto con Kon quien sonriera satisfecho.—

Ichigo se quedo parado viendo como la morena se marchaba.—Tsk...quien la entiende.

—¡Hey Kurosaki!

Ichigo se dio la vuelta al ver quien le llamaba era Hanataro.

—¿Y Kuchiki-san?—Pregunto viendo hacia todos lados en busca de la morena.—

—Se fue con un tal Kon.—Pronuncio su nombre con algo de antipatía, Hanataro al oírlo sonrió.—

—Así que ya regreso...supongo que no te cae ¿bien?—Pregunto mientras se ajustaba su mochila al hombro viendo como el pelinaranja rodaba los ojos.—Con mis compañeros vamos a beber unos tragos ¿vienes?

Ichigo se rasco la nuca en busca de un pretexto.—La verda...

—No seas así Kurosaki, ya que es tu primer día hay que celebrarlo.

Dicho esto el pequeño moreno jalo del brazo al pelinaranja hacia la salida, quien hubiera dicho que un chico tan bajito podía tener tanta fuerza.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba ya en su apartamento junto con Kon quien solo observaba como la morena preparaba el te. Kon no era una mala persona aunque cuando lo había conocido por primera vez había sido una persona creída y arrogante solo por el hecho de ser el hijo de un importante CEO pero con el pasar de los años su actitud había cambiado y se había convertido en un buen amigo en alguien que si se podía confiar y Rukia le tenia mucho aprecio ya que el era de las pocas personas que la conocieron cuando recién comenzaba a ser lo que es a hora. Por eso mismo no podía evitar sentir una gran preocupación por el padre del joven, Ukitake-sama había sido como un padre para ella, siempre le había dado una palabra de aliento en los momentos de dificultad.

Rukia llevo las dos tasas de te hacia la sala de estar y las coloco en la mesa para luego sentarse a un lado sin saber que decir o como hacer la pregunta.

—Mi padre se encuentra bien.—Dijo Kon notando la incertidumbre en la morena.—Ya sabes lo adicto que es al trabajo así que tubo que tomarse unas vacaciones obligadas.

La morena suspiro aliviada para luego verle con el ceño fruncido.

—Me mentiste.

Kon se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.—Si no lo hacia ¿hablarías conmigo?—La morena le tiro con uno de los cojines del sofá para luego suspirar.—

—Tienes razón pero ¡COMO PUEDES JUGAR CON ESO! —Le grito mientras le golpeaba con otro cojín.—

—Lo siento.—Decía mientras intentaba sacarle los cojines de las manos, Rukia por su parte intentaba forcejear pero Kon con agilidad la tomo de las muñecas asiendo que los soltara y le miro fijamente a los ojos.—Te extrañe.—La morena bajo la mirada sabiendo que el ''te extrañe'' de el no era el mismo que el de ella, sin decir nada Kon le soltó de las muñecas para tomar su tasa de te.—Gyokuro es mi favorito.

Rukia le miro con una sonrisa.

**Pov Rukia.**

_Lo siento Kon te aprecio demasiado como para hacerte daño_

—¿Enserio piensas tener a ese animal como guardaespaldas? —Pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.—

La morena tomo un sorbo de te.—Por que no? después de todo ha demostrado ser uno muy bueno.—Dijo la morena con una sonrisa en los labios recordando lo que le había hecho.—

Kon se removió en su asiento y se cruzo de brazos.—Podrías haberme dicho que necesitabas uno, te habría conseguido el mejor.

—No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Pero ¿por que necesitas uno?—Pregunto mientras le veía con algo de preocupación en sus bellos ojos marrones.—¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

La morena le tiro con un cojín.—Soy una persona famosa esta claro que necesito de uno.—Dijo con seguridad como si fuera lo mas lógico del universo.—Ademas mi fama a crecido seguro Yoruichi a pensado que es lo mejor para mi.

Kon por su parte se quedo viéndole con el cojín entre sus manos, sin saber por que una parte de el sentía preocupación por la morena.

* * *

—¡LO MATARE!—Grito a todo pulmón una joven de cabello rubio mientras bebía un trago de soju.—¡TE ODIO HIRAKO SHINJI!

—Ya, ya lo sabemos Hiyori.—Exclamo todo el grupo a la vez ya que conocían lo temperamental que era su amiga mas cuando bebía.—

—¿Quien es Hirako?—Pregunto por lo bajo Ichigo.—

—Es el famoso que tiene la tiene loca a la pequeña Hiyori.—Exclamo Mashiro con haciendo una mueca resaltando sus mejillas sonrojadas.—

—¡NO ME TIENE LOCA!—Grito la rubia apoyando con fuerza el pequeño vaso en la mesa.—¡ME TIENE ENFERMA!Si le llevo agua me dice que quería mineral, si le llevo sushi que quiere caviar.—Dijo esto con una vena apunto de estallar en su frente.—¡ESPERO QUE SE QUEDE CALVO!—Grito a todo pulmón para luego dejar su cabeza caer contra la mesa dejándose oír un enorme estruendo.—

Ichigo le miro preocupado.—¿Esta bien?—Todos le miraron sin inmutarse y suspiraron.—

—Hiyori siempre es así, no te preocupes Kurosaki.—Le comento Hanataro mientras le llenaba un vasito con soju.—Bebe.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.—Tengo que cuidar de la Sr Kuchiki.

—Tsk...tienes suerte chico.—Dijo Kensei mientras que todos asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón.—Mi jefa siempre parece que estuviera con la menstruación.

Ichigo se rasco la nuca.—La verdad no creo tener suerte.

—¡QUE DICES! Rukia es un ángel en comparación con quienes trabajamos.—Dijo Mashiro abriendo los ojos en grande.—¿Por que dices eso?

—Creo que me tiene algo de antipatía.

—Tal vez sea por que...por que todavía no eres de confianza.—Dijo Hanataro tratando de darle ánimos.—Pero Kuchiki-san no es mala persona en absoluto.

Todos miraron al moreno con una ceja alzada.

—Hanataro todos sabemos sobre tu ''devoción'' por Kuchiki.—Dijo Kensei mirándole con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro logrando que el moreno se sonrojara avergonzado.—Si no te conociéramos diríamos que estas enamorado.

—No,no como podría...

—Vamos Hanataro ¿que tiene de malo? después de todo eres un hombre y Kuchiki es ardiente.—Dijo Kensei sin notar como cierta pelivere le veía con los cachetes inflados.—

—No deberían andar diciendo esas cosas.—Todos le miraron con atención.—Kon a regresado.

Mashiro quien bebía de su trago se atragantó al oírlo, Hiyori quien se encontraba inconsciente se despertó de golpe y Kensei le miro con la boca tan abierta que podría entrar una mosca en ella, por su parte Ichigo solo los miraba como si fueran los mas extraños del mundo.

—¿Como? ¿Que? ¿Cuando?—Preguntaron todos a la vez mientras se apoyaban en la mesa y miraban con atención al moreno.—

—Hoy...y Kurosaki casi leda una golpisa.—Todos pusieron su atención al pelinaranja quien veía a Hanataro con ganas de matarlo.—

—No es como el lo dice...fue un error creí que era...un acosador.—Dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.—

Todos al oírlo se rompieron a reír.

—Un ¿Acosador?—Exclamo Hiyori mientras lloraba de la risa.—Eres muy gracioso Kurosaki.

—Creo que después de todo tiene razón.—Dijo Kensei mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.—Kon es el quien esta siempre detrás de Kuchiki.

—¿Ellos nunca?—Pregunto Ichigo algo curioso.—

—Nunca, Kuchiki siempre lo a rechazado.—Comento Hiyori.—Y tiene razón...quien quiere a un pervertido como ese.

—Kuchiki esta loca ¿como puede rechazar a tan buen partido?—Pregunto Mashiro mientras bebía un trago.—Si fuera yo aceptaría sin dudarlo.**  
**

—¿A que creen que haya venido?—Pregunto Hanataro.—Tal vez una ¿proposición?

En ese momento una chancla salio volando hacia el rostro del moreno quien miro con los ojos llorosos mientras se tocaba la mejilla.—¡Hey!

—Hanataro acaso crees que Kuchiki aceptaría a un pervertido.

—Solo decía.—Susurro el moreno mientras se sobaba el rostro.—

—Y por que no?—Pregunto Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.—Después de todo parece que es alguien importante.

—Creo que lo se.—Exclamo Mashiro alzando el dedo para luego hacer señas para que se acercaran a ella.—Vamos acérquense esto es algo que escuche por ay.—Todos hicieron una pequeña ronda y prestaron atención a la peliverde.—Se rumorea que Kuchiki es...lesbiana.

En ese momento todos se alejaron y miraron a la peliverde como si tuviera cuatro cabezas.

—¿Que? ¿por que me miran así?

—Es lo mas estúpido que escuche en la vida.—Dijo Kensei mientras se tiraba en su asiento.—Aunque que podría esperarse de ti.

—Yo solo dije lo que oí y puede ser verdad...tal vez por eso jamas se le a conocido algún pretendiente.

—Puede ser que tenga razón.—Comento Hiyori mientras se tocaba la barbilla pensativa.—

—¡Eso no es cierto!—Exclamo Hanataro con algo de enojo.—¿Acaso no vieron la entrevista que hizo? —Todos se pusieron a pensar para luego asentir.—

—¿Lo que dijo sobre su primer amor?—Pregunto Kensei.—La forma en la que hablo sobre esa persona...fue extraña.

—Tal vez ¿tubo una decepción amorosa?—Exclamo Mashiro levantando su puño al aire con emoción para luego bajar la mirada.—Pobre del Sr Kon.—Ichigo le miro sin comprender.—Dicen que nada puede superar al primer amor.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde y en la agencia aun se encontraba Urahara junto Yoruichi quien ordenaba algunos papeles importantes como la agenda de Kuchiki.

Urahara desde su ordenador leía todos los correos que tenia ya que era una agencia grande que se dedicaba a muchas personalidades famosas.

Cada uno estaba sumergido en su labor asta que el rubio grito una grosería llamando la atención de la morena.

—¿Que ocurre?—Pregunto Yoruichi mientras se acercaba a ver lo que lo había puesto de mal humor.—¡QUIEN DIABLOS ESCRIBE ESTAS ESTUPIDECES!

_''Luego de la impecable entrevista de Nell Tu_

_Se pudo ver una egocentrista Rukia Kuchiki _

_Refregando su fama y éxito a su mejor amiga_

_Inoue Orihime la pregunta es_

_¿Como debe ser de difícil vivir tras las sombras de su exitosa amiga?''_

Urahara se saco los lentes mientras se apretaba las cienes de la frente con fuerza.

—¿Que diablos esta pasando?

* * *

**ninasifuentes **

**Hitsugaya Fiore-chan**

**Rose **

**Freya ir-san**

**Loen **

**misel-kuchiki **

**kyoko**

**Akemi227-chan **

**marylu Rguez **

**Rukia inlove **

**Nico Ale**

**mitsuki kuromo **

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

Creo que este capitulo no estuvo muuuuuy emocionante como los anteriores

Pero necesitaba escribirlo para aclarar algunas cosas y para que surjan dudas sobre otras

e.e se soy así de maléfica

Espero que les haya gustado por que a mi no xD es que soy perfeccionista

me costo muchas horas terminarlo

**LES DEJO UNA PISTA DE LO QUE PIENSO HACER MAS ADELANTE COMO RECOMPENSA POR NO PONER FLASH BACK!**

**¿Alguien quiere matar a Rukia? **

**NO DIRÉ NADA MAS **

**PD: RECUERDAN QUE LE IBA A HACER UNA MALDAD A BYAKUYA?**

**PS NO SE LO ARE YA TENGO OTRA IDEA PARA EL FIC!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!**

**PD2: LES GUSTO EL PRETENDIENTE? -3- QUERÍA QUE FUERA DIFERENTE, ADEMAS KON ES ADORABLE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**08** Problemas

Rukia apretó con fuerza la tablet mientras leía esas pequeñas letras las cuales la juzgaban sin temor a su persona. Por su parte Yoruichi le miraba con algo de curiosidad mientras que se preguntaba ¿A quien abría enojado esta vez? de por si la conocía hace bastante tiempo y sabia el carácter especial que tenia la pequeña morena y aunque muchas veces le había advertido que aveces era mejor mantener la boca sellada y tan solo oír la morena siempre hacia todo lo contrario.

—Dime Rukia...

La morena levanto la vista y sin cuidado dejo la tablet en la mesa.

—Yo no eh hecho nada ¿Quien fue el que escribió esto?—Pregunto con enojo en sus palabras.—¿Que yo soy egocéntrica? ¿ Que refriego mi fama a Inoue? ¡SON ESTUPIDECES!

—¿Entonces no has hecho nada?

Rukia frunció el ceño enfadada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Me dijiste que me estuviera quieta de los rumores y eso fue lo que hice.

Yoruichi estaba apunto de replicar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Vamos tienes que trabajar.

Dicho esto Rukia tomo su bolso y se marcho de la oficina como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Urahara quien se cruzo con la morena le saludo con una sonrisa cosa que la misma ignoro.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste?—Pregunto el rubio.—No lo tomo como pensaba.

Yoruichi se cruzo de brazos y le miro seria.

—No le he dicho ''eso'' todavía, solo le comente lo de la revista.

Urahara se acerco asta la morena y la tomo de la mano con fuerza.

—Es mejor que ella lo sepa.

—Lo se pero en no quiero darle mas preocupaciones...estoy segura de que esto es solo una broma de mal gusto.

El rubio con cuidado saco del bolsillo de su saco una carta de papel y se la enseño a la morena, la cual apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Son solo tonterías.—Dicho esto tomo la carta y la rompió en pedazos.

* * *

Rukia inhalo una gran cantidad de aire para luego exhalar, tenia un importante desfile el día de hoy y nada le haría cambiar su buen humor, desde hace mucho tiempo había añorado ser la cara del la famosa ropa de Unohana Yachiru y por fin luego de tanto tiempo lo había logrado y eso era algo por lo cual estar orgullosa pero sin embargo lo que habían escrito de ella en aquella revista le había bajado el autoestima ¿Como podían jactarla de ''egocéntrica'' y de querer humillar a su amiga? lo que menos quería la morena era que la malinterpretaran, ella no era esa clase de persona y de por si ODIABA A ESA CLASE DE PERSONAS, después de todo esos sentimientos esa clase de gente prejuiciosa era la que mas daño le había hecho en el pasado y era algo demasiado frustrante que dijeran que ella era lo mismo.

—¿Kuchiki-san?—Le llamo Hanataro por tercera vez ya que la morena no había notado su existencia.—

Rukia miro al moreno con una pequeña sonrisa intentando olvidar lo que sentía su corazon.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Rukia.—La morena suspiro y dio unos pasos hacia delante.—Vamos hay una conferencia que cumplir.

El pequeño moreno miro a la morena con tristeza mientras la veía marchar, después de tanto tiempo de trabajar para ella sabia perfectamente cuando algo no estaba bien.

—Animo Kuchiki-san.

Hanataro le abrió la puerta del auto a la morena quien fue recibida por una fuerte voz varonil.

—Buenos días Sr Kuchiki.—Dijo Ichigo viéndole por el espejo retrovisor.—

La morena asintió con la cabeza viéndole sin muchas ganas de plantear conversación con el ya que en ese momento no se sentía bien como para llevar acabo su plan de venganza.

—Sabe a donde llevarme ¿verdad? —Pregunto mientras se tocaba la cien de la frente con cansancio.—

—Si tengo su horario y todo acá.—Respondió Ichigo con una mueca mientras le señalaba el lugar donde guardaba todo.—

—Kuchiki-san debería de desayunar primero.—Le recomendó Hanataro viéndole con preocupación ya que la morena se veía algo pálida.—

Rukia negó con la cabeza.—No puedo llegar tarde, Unohana-sama por fin me a elegido para ser la cara de uno de sus productos y no quiero darle una mala impresión.

—Debería de hacerle caso, no se ve muy bien.—Dijo el pelinaranaja viéndole por el espejo.—

**Rukia**

_¿Acaso esta preocupado por mi? ¿Desde cuando le interesa las demás personas que no sean el mismo?_

La morena le miro con frialdad.—Solo dedíquese a conducir.

Ichigo suspiro para luego arrancar el auto sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión aunque quisiera.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio llegaron a un enorme edificio donde desde la entrada se podía ver unas enormes letras que decían '**'Hotel Kenpachi''.**

—Es aquí.—Dijo Ichigo para luego ver como Hanataro bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta a la morena.—

Rukia junto con el pequeño moreno he Ichigo quien le seguía desde atrás cuidándola se adentraron al lujoso hotel donde fue recibida por una mujer de larga cabellera negra que lucia una blusa color blanca perla junto con una falda azul marino y tacones negros finos.

—Unohana-sama.—Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia como muestra de su respeto.—

Unohana le sonrió calidamente.—Bienvenida Rukia, espero que te agrade el hotel que he elegido para la conferencia de prensa.

Rukia miro el hotel el cual tenia grandes ventanales juntos con lujosas lampara en forma de araña.

—Es magnifico.

—Ya esta todo listo así que acompáñame.—Dicho esto la tomo de la mano para luego mirar a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.—Ustedes si quieren pueden dar un paseo.

—Pero yo soy su asistente.—Exclamo Hanataro con timidez.—

—Yo soy su guardaespaldas.—Dijo Ichigo con expresión seria.—

Unoahan sonrió a ambos jóvenes con su famosa sonrisa tenebrosa para luego ver como estos asentían con la cabeza y decían juntos.—M-mejor vamos a dar ese paseo.

En el camerino de Rukia varias jóvenes se encontraban arreglando a la morena para que luciera lo mas elegante para lucir la ropa de la nueva temporada. Una maquillaba a la morena con colores que resaltaran algo de color en su pálida piel mientras que la otra la peinaba haciéndole un recogido para colocar le uno de los broches que habían diseñado el cual tenia forma de mariposa. Rukia trataba de sonreír ante los halagos que le daban aquellas agradables jovencitas pero se sentía algo mareada en ese momento ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberle hecho caso a Hanataro de desayunar, —¡No! ¡Rukia debes ser fuerte! por fin tienes esta oportunidad luego comerás todo lo que quieras.—Se dijo así misma intentando darse fuerzas.—

Luego de varias horas entre maquillaje y peinado las mujeres fueron a buscar el atuendo que luciría para la conferencia.

**Mientras tanto...**

Ichigo estaba caminando con dos refrescos en los brazos cuando un hombre quien venia corriendo lo choca haciendo que se le cayera todo.

—¡Oye fíjate por donde vas!—Grito molesto mientras los juntaba.—

—Kurosaki.—Llamo Hanataro quien lo había visto a lo lejos.—¿Que paso?

—Tsk nada...toma.—Dijo con el ceño fruncido dándole un refresco.—Todo el mundo al parecer esta loco.—Dijo viendo a las personas que caminaban de aquí para allá con varios carteles publicitarios con la imagen de la morena.—

Hanataro sonrió mientras bebía un sorbo.—Esto es muy importante para Kuchiki-san.

—¿Crees que estará bien?—Pregunto viendo hacia otro lado fingiendo que no le interesaba.—

—Por supuesto aunque seguramente debe estar algo nerviosa.—Dijo con una sonrisa.—Desde que la conozco su sueño fue ser la cara de los producto de Unohana-sama.

Ichigo frunció el ceño sin comprender que clase de sueño era ese.

—¿Acaso ser famoso lo es todo?

Hanataro negó con la cabeza.—No es por eso Kurosaki, veras una persona que jamas conoció fue una vez la cara de los producto de Unohana-sama.

—¿Una persona que jamas conoció?—Pregunto curioso.—

Hanataro se pego en la frente.—Otra vez se me soltó la lengua, no le digas a Kuchiki-san lo que dije...etto olvídalo, Sera mejor que vallamos ya es hora.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza sintiendo como la curiosidad crecía en su interior pero sabia que el moreno ya no le diría nada mas.

Hanataro y Ichigo llegaron a una enorme sala donde varios reporteros se encontraban ya con sus cámaras listas, en frente a lo lejos se podía ver como unas lujosas carteras juntos con otro atuendos y zapatos eran expuestos elegantemente en una vitrina mostrando lo que seria la nueva temporada. En ese momento detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo sale Unohana viendo con una sonrisa a los reporteros.

—Bienvenidos.—Dijo viendo como las cámaras comenzaban a sacarle fotos.—A lo que sera la sin dudas la nueva moda del momento, recuerden que todas sus preguntas serán respondidas adecuadamente, sin mas que decir les presento a la nueva cara de la temporada.

En ese momento las cortinas se abren en par en par dejando ver detrás de ellas a Rukia quien lucia un hermoso vestido color blanco el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeña cintura, el mismo le llegaba asta las rodillas y tenia pequeños detalles de piedras preciosas en el. La morena camino unos pasos hacia delante dejándose fotografiar por las cámaras para luego colocarse el saco negro de piel sintética el cual combinaba a la perfección.

—Kuchiki-san se ve hermosa.—Exclamo Hanataro viéndole asombrado.—¿Verdad?—Pregunto sin ver a Ichigo quien no dejaba de ver a la morena.—

—Sr Kuchiki díganos ¿como se siente usar las esplendidas prendas de la diseñadora Unohana Yachiru?—Pregunto un reportero mientras sostenía una libreta entre sus manos.—

La morena acaricio el abrigo y sonrió hacia las cámaras.

—Es lo mas suave y cálido que usado en este momento, sin dudas la Sr Yachiru tiene un magnifico gusto.

—Acá Sr Kuchiki para la revista Golden ¿puede decirnos por que acepto a usar esa clase de abrigo? cuando usted misma dijo que jamas en la vida usaría la piel de un animal como atuendo.

—No es piel de animal, es 100% sintética.—Aclaro con una sonrisa.—Jamas me prestaría para hacer publicidad a la matanza de los animales.

En ese momento se escucha como varias personas entran al lugar gritando mientras que algunas personas de seguridad intentan detenerlos a la fuerza. Los reporteros al escuchar el alboroto se voltearon a ver un pequeño grupo de personas los cuales tenían remeras con imágenes y letras sobre '_'Los derechos de los animales''_.

—¡USTED ES UNA HIPÓCRITA! —Grito una joven mientras se acercaba hacia la morena quien le miraba asombrada.—

—¿Que significa esto? —Exclamo Unohana viendo con asombro a los intrusos.—

Los reporteros se corrieron a un lado para dejar que el grupo se acercara a la morena la cual miraba asombrada hacia las personas que parecían querían matarla con los ojos.

—¡USTED DICE QUE AMA LOS ANIMALES!—Grito otra joven con una mueca de costado mientras le señalaba con el dedo.—¡PERO MIRE LO QUE ESTA USANDO!—Dicho esto de su bolsa saco un tomate estaba apunto de lanzadlo cuando una mano fuerte y varonil la detuvo.—

—¿Que creen que están haciendo?—Pregunto Ichigo viendo intimidante a la pequeña mujer, mientras que Rukia abría los ojos poco a poco sintiéndose aliviada.—

—Déjeme no crea que nos detendrá.—Grito con fuerza mientras que sus compañeras se acercaban.—

La morena se toco la frente sintiendo un pequeño mareo para luego ver a las mujeres que tenia enfrente.

—Por favor pueden calmarse.—Pidió tratando de ser paciente ya que los periodistas estaban tomando fotos de todo lo que sucedía en ese momento.—Esto es piel sintética ¡Jamas usaría la piel de un inocente animal!

—Entonces compruébelo.—Grita una joven para luego ser seguida por sus compañeras.—¡COMPRUÉBELO! ¡COMPRUÉBELO!

—¡Esta bien!—Exclamo Rukia con fastidio para sacarse el saco.—Pero...¿Como lo compruebo?

Una joven se acerco hacia la morena y le saco el saco de sus manos.—Déjemelo a mi.—Dicho esto saco un encendedor y lo encendió.—

—¿Que cree que esta haciendo?—Exclamo Unohana viendo horrorizada ya que era una piel sintética de millones de dolares.—

La joven solo ignoro su pregunta y quemo una zona del tapado para luego ver con asombro junto con sus compañeras como la piel se chamuscaba y poco a poco destilaba un olor a cabello humano quemado. Rukia al darse cuenta de lo sucedido miro horrorizada a Unohana quien se veía igual de asombrada que la morena.

—¿Que significa esto?—Pregunto atónita.—

—¡CHICAS!—Grito la cabecilla de la banda.—¡YA SABEN QUE HACER!

Dicho esto las jóvenes apuntaron a la morena con tomates y sin vergüenza alguna comenzaron a darle tomatazos, Rukia como pudo se tapo el rostro con sus manos mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar en ese momento sintió como unas fuertes manos la tomaban de la cintura y la alzaban como si de una princesa se tratara. La morena entreabrió los ojos solo para notar una cabellera anaranjada quien con fuerza empujaba a aquellas mujeres del camino y la llevaba a un lugar seguro.

—Kurosaki...

Ichigo bajo la mirada para verla a los ojos.—No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

* * *

ninasifuentes

Hitsugaya Fiore-chan

Gracias por sus comentarios

¿Que paso? en los anteriores me dejaron muchos acaso **¿No les gusto Kon? U.U**

**Espero que este capitulo si les haya gustado**

**Cualquier sugerencia me la mandan ¿Si?**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente!**


	9. Chapter 9

**09** Sueño

_*Una pequeña morena se encontraba caminando en la oscuridad, llevaba un pequeño vestido color purpura el cual le llegaba asta las rodillas junto con unos hermosos zapatos negros los mismos se encontraban llenos de alguna sustancia que la misma podía sentir como destilaba un olor nauseabundo, la morena con mirada baja comenzó a caminar hacia las personas quienes con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros se reían y le señalaban con el dedo burlándose de ella. Rukia apretó con fuerza su mano en un puño mientras contenía las enormes ganas que sentía de llorar para luego divisar a lo lejos una cabellera anaranjada que le miraba sorprendido la Kuchiki podía sentir como sus piernas le temblaban pero lo ignoro y se acerco asta el pelinaranja._

**_*¡Nunca me gustaría Rukia! Solo la invite por que sentía pena por ella.*_**

_La morena levanto su mano en el aire y antes de que pudiera chocar contra su mejilla se detuvo ante los sorprendidos ojos marrones quien le miraba sin poder articular palabra alguna, sin decir mas y sin mirarle, Rukia paso por su lado directo hacia la salida.*_

En ese momento la morena se despertó sobresaltada ese sueño era el que mas odiaba en toda su vida.

Recordar la vergüenza que había sufrido y la humillación enfrente de todos fue doloroso pero lo que mas le había dolido en lo profundo de su corazon fue que el causante de todo aquello había sido su primer amor. Ella misma sabia que el la quería como a una amiga pero si eran amigos ¿por que hizo eso? todo ese tiempo solo se había estado burlando de ella a sus espaldas junto con sus ''amigos'' *pensó mientras levantaba su mano para secarse una de sus lagrimas que se había escapado sin su autorización pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que no se encontraba sola Ichigo estaba allí en su ¿habitación durmiendo? y estaba ¿sosteniendo su mano? acaso...¿había estado toda la noche? la morena le miro con el ceño fruncido para luego sacar su mano de la suya, ese sueño la había hecho volver a la realidad y le había provocado unas enorme ganas de llevar acabo su plan de venganza.

_''El la había hecho sufrir en el pasado pero ella le haría sufrir lo mismo en el presente.''_

Rukia pudo notar como Ichigo se removía algo incomodo ya que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón y su cuerpo sentado en el piso, estaba apunto de despertarse así que decidió fingir que dormía, gracias a la pesadilla no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlo fingiendo ser buena persona.

Ichigo de apoco abrió los ojos mientras se desperezaba en el proceso para luego ver a la morena la cual se encontraba de espaldas a el ''durmiendo'', el pelinaranja con cuidado se acerco a la misma y le toco la frente para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Ya no tienes temperatura.-Susurro para luego erguirse y dirigirse hacia la salida de su habitación llevando una pequeña bandeja, cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no despertarla.-Yoruichi.-Exclamo Ichigo algo sorprendido al ver a la morena quien le miro con los brazos cruzados.-

-¿Como se encuentra Rukia?-Pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz mientras dejaba su bolso en el sofá.-

Ichigo se rasco la nuca mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la habitación de la morena.

-Aun sigue dormida pero la temperatura le ha bajado.

Yoruichi miro a Ichigo intentando entender como era posible que el fuera el causante del corazón roto de la morena, cuando a simple vista se podía ver que no era una mala persona, tal vez era cierto eso de que las apariencias engañan.

-Gracias por cuidar de Rukia..-Dijo con sinceridad después de todo el la había salvado de aquellas lunáticas.-

Ichigo bajo la mirada-Después de todo es mi trabajo.

Yoruichi camino hacia el cuarto de la morena solo para procurarse de que siguiera durmiendo, al verla su semblante se relajo al menos por unas horas tal vez no se enteraría.

-Kurosaki...

-Solo dígame Ichigo.

Yoruichi sonrió de costado.-¿Fresa? -Ichigo frunció el ceño.-Que nombre tan peculiar...

-¿Que es lo que iba a decirme?-Pregunto con algo de enojo en su voz.-

-Solo me has llamado a mi ¿verdad? -Pregunto con tranquilidad mientras bebía un vaso de agua.-

-Y a su padre Byakuya Kuchiki.-Yoruichi al solo oír su nombre escupió todo el agua que estaba bebiendo.-¿Hice mal?

La morena intento recuperarse mientras se daba palmadas en el pecho.

-¿QUE SI HICISTE MAL?-Pregunto viéndole como si estuviera demente.-Por supuesto...¡QUE SI!

-¿Por que?-Pregunto sin comprender por que la morena se alteraba tanto.-¿Acaso no debería de saber como se encuentra su hija?

Yoruichi se cruzo de brazos para luego bajar la mirada.-Hace seis años que no se hablan.

Ichigo se quedo mudo sin saber que decir.

-De todas formas no creo que el haga algo al respecto...-Susurro pensativa.-Sera mejor que esto Rukia no lo sepa ¿si?-Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza.-

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Dime.-Dijo Yoruichi mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de estar.-

-¿Que ocurrirá con lo que sucedió ayer?

La morena suspiro para luego encender el televisor.-Tu que crees.

Ichigo miro hacia el enorme televisor HD en donde la mayoría de los canales salia la morena recibiendo tomatazos con el titulo de ''HIPÓCRITA'' eso era lo mas suave en otros decía ''KUCHIKI AMANTE DE LOS ANIMALES MAS DE SUS PIELES''.

-Lo mejor sera que Rukia no vea esto por a hora.

En ese momento un enorme grito de escucho proveniente de la habitación de la Kuchiki.

-Demasiado tarde.-Murmuro el Kurosaki viendo como la morena salia corriendo.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la empresa se encontraban la mayoría de los CEOS reunidos debidos a la enorme cantidad de escándalos que habían sucedido gracias a cierta morena que de por si no tenia la culpa pero ellos no se encargaban de buscar al culpable si no de vender sus productos y cuando la persona que era la imagen de ellos era el personaje de los escándalos sus perdidas aumentaban así que según su ideología de ventas la culpable era sin dudas RUKIA KUCHIKI.

-Opino que deberíamos cambiar de modelo.-Exclamo uno de los socios quien tenia el ceño fruncido denotando varias arrugas.-No debemos darnos el lujo de tener perdidas.

Kon miro hacia el hombre y con paciencia intento defender a la morena.

-Kuchiki no fue la culpable del cambio de la vestimenta, no tienen por que tomar una decisión tan apresurada.

-Si no lo fue ¿quien lo hizo?-Exclamo uno de los ancianos.-Nuestro trabajo no es encontrar culpables si no vender nuestros productos y no podemos darle la imagen a ellos a alguien con esa cantidad de escándalos.

El castaño apretó los puños y golpeo con ellos la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

-Durante todo este tiempo en que fue la imagen de sus productos nunca han recibido una negativa a su causa.-Exclamo viendo a cada uno de los inversionistas.-Y a hora por un error ¿quieren cambiarla?

Los hombres hicieron silencio por unos segundos mientras que Kon los miraba esperando a que recapacitaran y no tomaran una mala decisión.

-Ya hemos tomado una decisión.-Dijo un hombre de barba blanca.-Y decidimos que la nueva imagen de nuestros productos sera Inoue Orihime.

Kon les miro sin poder creer lo que acababan de decirle.

-La junta se a terminado.

Dicho esto los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a salir uno por uno, mientras que uno paso por al lado de Kon y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Aun eres nuevo he inexperto pero tu padre haría lo mismo.-Dijo el un joven castaño para luego marcharse con una mueca en los labios.-

Kon apretó los dientes con fuerza sabiendo que tal vez si fuera su padre el que estaba allí le harían caso pero como era el ellos le demostraban que sus opiniones no le valían de mucho.

El castaño se sentó en su asiento con la cabeza gacha sin saber que hacer por ayudar a la morena.

-No me rendiré.

****/-/-****/-/-****/-/-****/-/-****/-/-**/-/-/**  
****

* * *

Yoruichi corrió hacia la habitación de la morena con preocupación.

-¿Que ocurre Rukia? -Pregunto acercándose hacia Rukia quien se encontraba sentada en la cama sobándose la cabeza.-

-Solo me golpee la cabeza con el respaldo.-Yoruichi suspiro aliviada.-¿Que ocurre?

En ese momento entra Ichigo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La morena mira a Ichigo y luego a Yoruichi quien se mordía el labio cosa que solo hacia cuando algo le ocultaba.

-¿Que hace el aquí?-Pregunto con algo de antipatía ya que su sueño le había hecho revivir su odio hacia el.-

-El te cuido durante toda la noche...tenias algo de fiebre, no deberías de tratarle así.-Le susurro lo ultimo cosa que a Rukia no le hizo mucha gracia.-

-Después de todo es su trabajo.-Dijo la morena desviando la mirada sintiendo como el pelinaranja no dejaba de mirarla.-

Ichigo carraspeo llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.-Necesito salir por unos minutos...

-Ve Ichigo no te preocupes.-Dijo Yoruichi dándole una cálida sonrisa, Ichigo asintió con la cabeza para luego desaparecer por la puerta.-Rukia!

-¿Que? -Pregunto con indiferencia mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia el baño.-Necesito una ducha para sacarme este tomate...Yoruichi.-Grito la morena desde la ducha mientras que la pelivioleta revisaba las noticias por su celular frunciendo el ceño por todo lo que leía sobre su protegida.-¿Que ocurrirá con lo de las pieles?

-Rukia no te preocupes yo y Urahara nos encargaremos de eso.-En ese momento se escucho el ruido de la ducha.-Eso espero.

Yoruichi se dirigió hacia la sala pensando en que hacer para arreglar aquel mal entendido cuando ve a Ichigo parado en la entrada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No ibas a salir?

-Tiene que ver esto.-Dijo señalando la pequeña pantalla que mostraba quienes se encontraban detrás de la puerta, la morena abrió los ojos en grande viendo montones de cámaras y reporteros haciendo fila en la entrada del departamento.-

-No puede ser.-Exclamo con enojo.-Estas sanguijuelas se esparcen tan rápido cuando ven una mala noticia.

-¿Quiere que...

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza para luego tomar su bolso.-Yo me encargare de esto así que Ichigo ¿puedes quedarte con Rukia?

-Si.

-Ten algo de paciencia...ella no es una mala persona solo que...-Ichigo le miro atento.-Olvídalo.

Dicho esto la morena abrió la puerta siendo invadida por los reporteros que se encontraban haciendo guardia en el lugar.

-¿Es verdad que la Sr Kuchiki odia a los animales?

-¿Por que mintió sobre la piel?

-No diré nada.-Dijo Yoruichi mientras intentaba esquivar a los periodistas.-

-¿Esta al tanto de que la Sr Kuchiki a sido reemplazada?

Yoruichi miro con los ojos en grande al periodista.-Todo es un mal entendido que pronto se solucionara.

Dicho esto la morena se metió dentro del ascensor evitando que ni un periodista pudiera seguirla, debía llegar lo mas rápido con Urahara y tan bien debía hablar con Unohana para que diera una conferencia explicando la situación.

**Yoruichi.**

Asta entonces Rukia resiste...se lo mucho que has luchado por hacer tu sueño realidad, solo no te rindas.

* * *

**Pov Rukia.**

No soy estúpida, se lo que Yoruichi me escondía...pero se que todo estará bien lo de las pieles solo fue un malentendido y estoy segura de que las personas lo comprenderán.-Se decía mientras se colocaba su ropa interior color rosa la cual resaltaba lo pálida que era su piel.-¿Pero quien fue el que las cambio? y ¿Por que? -Se preguntaba mientras buscaba su vestido blanco con bordados.-Unos golpes se hicieron oír en la puerta, la morena sin darle mucha importancia dijo ''pase'' pensando que era Yoruichi pero lamentablemente se encontró con quien menos esperaba.-Ichigo se quedo petrificado en la entrada de su habitación mirándole, mientras que Rukia se quedo tiesa sorprendida para luego soltar un enorme grito.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-Grito para luego lanzarle uno de sus zapatos en la cabeza con tan mala suerte que este dio en uno de los jarrones que estaban en un aparador, el cual cayo sobre la cabeza de cierto pelinaranja dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.-¿ENSERIO? -Exclamo viendo hacia el techo como si fuera dios.-

La morena con rapidez se coloco el vestido para luego tomar a Ichigo de los hombros y llevarlo a arrastras hacia el sofá de la sala, mientras en el proceso maldecía a todos sus ancestros por nacer con tanta mala suerte.

-¿Por que pesas tanto?-Exclamo mientras lo colocaba extendido en el sofá sin mucha delicadeza para luego soltar un fuerte suspiro.-

La morena se quedo viendo su rostro, sin dudas ella no era la única que había cambiado el tan bien lo había hecho ya no había rastros del chico que había sido ahora ya era todo un hombre.

Tomándose su tiempo Rukia observo cada rasgo de su rostro desde su ceño fruncido el cual había desaparecido ¿tal vez estaba teniendo un sueño agradable? se pregunto para luego ver sus labios los cuales se encontraban levemente abiertos, la morena acerco su mano hasta su mejilla para luego detenerse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

¿Que diablos haces Rukia?-Se regaño así misma.-El podrá ser todo un ángel durmiendo pero recuerda todo el dolor que te causo en el pasado.

La morena apretó su pequeña mano en un puño.-¡Jamas lo olvidare!

Rukia se levanto y fue hacia el baño para luego regresar con un Kit de primeros auxilios de el saco un pedazo de algodón y le puso algo de alcohol ya que el pelinaranja tenia una pequeña cortada en la frente por culpa del golpe. La morena se arrodillo quedando a la altura del rostro de Ichigo para luego llevar el algodón hacia la herida, apenas había tocado la herida cuando el mismo abrió los ojos con una mueca de dolor, ojos violetas y marrones hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos cosa que Rukia rompió ya que bajo la mirada y se levanto.

-Solo estaba curándote la herida que te hiciste por tu culpa.-Dijo sin mirarle mientras cruzaba los brazos.-

Ichigo se toco la frente para luego fruncir el ceño sintiendo dolor.

-¿Por mi culpa? -Pregunto viéndole incrédulo.-Si usted fue la que me lanzo un ¡ZAPATO!

-¡Fue tu culpa por entrar!-Le grito con enojo.-

-¡USTED ME DEJO ENTRAR!

-Creí que era Yoruichi.-Susurro sabiendo que el tenia razón pero aun así no le daría la razón.-¡MAS TE VALE BORRAR ESA IMAGEN DE TU CABEZA!-Grito viéndole con desconfianza.-

Ichigo en ese momento sonrió de costado para luego murmurar.-Como si hubiera mucho que ver.

-¿Que dijiste?-Pregunto Rukia viéndole con una pequeña vena en la frente apunto de estallar.-

-Iré a...hacer algo de café.

Dicho esto el pelinaranja desapareció de sus vista cosa que la morena agradeció ya que sentía como su sangre ardía por venganza.

**Rukia.**

_¿Que no había mucho que ver?_

_No solo es un maldito superficial si no que tan bien un ¡PERVERTIDO!_

La pequeña morena respiro y exhaló varias veces tratando de calmarse para luego encender el televisor en busca de algo que le hiciera olvidar lo ocurrido pero en ese momento las enormes letras de los titulares la dejaron boquiabierta.-No puede ser...

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto Ichigo quien traía dos tazas de cafés en las manos, al no recibir respuesta miro hacia el televisor donde unas enormes letras decían lo siguiente ''¿Final para Rukia Kuchiki? ¿Nuevo comienzo para Inoue Orihime?''.-

La morena bajo la mirada para luego ir corriendo hacia su habitación, el pelinaranja dejo las tazas en la mesa y la siguió sintiendo preocupación al llegar la encontró en la terraza de su habitación mirando a algo lejano, Ichigo miro hacia donde miraba la morena viendo un enorme anuncio publicitario con la imagen de la Kuchiki siendo removido por unos trabajadores.

El Kurosaki miro las manos de la morena las cuales las tenia hecho puños.

-Kuchiki.-Le llamo pero la misma no quitaba la mirada de ese lugar.-Kuchiki.-La volvió a llamar pero no le hacia caso así que con cuidado la tomo del brazo dándole la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos violetas perdidos en la nada mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza intentado mantenerse fuerte.-Si quieres llorar solo hazlo.-Dijo Ichigo viendo como el labio de la morena le estaba apunto de sangrar la misma levanto la mirada para verle sintiendo como de sus ojos unas lagrimas rebeldes comenzaban a salir pero rápidamente la morena con sus manos se las limpio.-

-Llorar es para los débiles.-Dijo Rukia con tono frió y cortante.-

-No hay nada de malo en llorar, si algo te pone triste, si algo te hace daño esta bien desahogarse.-Dijo Ichigo mientras veía a la morena morderse el labio nuevamente.-

-¡Déjame sola!-Le grito Rukia levantando la mano para empujarle pero Ichigo la tomo de la mano y la abrazo con fuerza.-¡Déjame!-Le grito mientras forcejeaba pero este ni se inmutaba.-

-Los que lloran son mas fuertes.-Le dijo con voz calmada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.-Aunque no quieras no te dejare sola.

La morena dejo de forcejear para luego darse a oír unos pequeños sollozos contra el pecho del pelinaranja quien solo se quedo allí inmóvil conteniendola.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, odiaba tenerlo cerca, odiaba llorar enfrente de el

odiaba que fingiera ser tan bueno

lo odiaba de millones de formas pero ¿por que se sentía tan bien teniéndolo cerca?

* * *

**¿Que tal me quedo? ¿Que creen que sucederá a hora?**

**Gracias como siempre a**

mitsuki kuromo  
marylu Rguez  
Rukia inlove  
misel-kuchiki  
kei  
Akemi227-chan  
diana carolina  
Hitsugaya Fiore-chan  
Freya ir-san  
Nico Ale  
Chappy Kuchiki  
ninasifuentes  
fran123

**Por sus comentarios!**

**Creo que me estoy demorando con los planes de maldad de Rukia -3-**

**espero no irme por las ramas...es que se me ocurre cada cosa!**

**PREGUNTA!**

**Si llego a terminar el fic les gustaría que lo haga ¿VERSIÓN ICHIGO? **

**Ustedes me dicen !**

**PD: Pásense por mi nuevo Fic **

**Sunshine Angel**

**Denle una oportunidad**

**Nos vemos como siempre en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10 **Nostalgia

Una joven castaña se encontraba sacándose sus zapatos de tacón mientras se colocaba las pantuflas, había tendió un día agotador ya que la actriz principal había tardado en aparecer y ella como personaje secundario había tenido que esperar a que su turno llegara algo que muchas veces le molestaba ya que por eso perdía el tiempo pero para evitar problemas prefería mantener una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto sabiendo que un día tal vez una oportunidad de ser la protagonista de algún drama le tocaría.

-Orihime.-Dijo algo sorprendido viéndola mientras se acomodaba su corbata.-¿Que ocurre?

La nombrada miro a su hermano quien parecía haber estado trabajando ya que tenia su ropa algo desaliñada pero sin darle mucha importancia se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió todo suspirando.

-No es nada Oppa.

Sora miro a su hermana menor con suspicacia sabiendo lo que ocurra realmente.

-Las cosas mejorara.-Dijo mientras le dio una palmadita en el hombro intentando animarla.-Ya lo veras.

Las castaña miro a su hermano dándole una sonrisa para no preocuparle mas para luego ir de camino a su habitación pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó y con desgano lo contesto.

-¿Hola?

-¿Es usted Inoue Orihime?-Pregunto una voz femenina con un ligero tono francés.-

-Ella habla.

-Tenemos una propuesta para usted.

* * *

Todos los reporteros de diferentes agencias de revistas incluso de cadenas televisivas se encontraban reunidos en un lujoso hotel donde Retsu Unohana se encontraba dando una conferencia de prensa para explicar el asunto sobre las pieles que había causado revuelo por todo el mundo. La morena respondia cada pregunta con suma atención a quienes le dirigían la palabras mientras que algunos por temor no preguntaban aun sobre el hecho ya que conocían como era la morena y ponerla de mal humor tan solo te daría mala suerte.

Pero el momento llego y uno de los reporteros hizo la pregunta que tantos estaban esperando y no se atrevían a hacer.

-Unohana-Sama todos conocemos sobre sus famosas indumentarias.-Decia un hombre con gafas mientras sostenía una libreta entre sus manos.-¿Que le hizo

cambiar el parecer de utilizar pieles? creo que hablo por todos que nos parece raro que alguien como usted quien jamas a utilizado pieles en sus prendas

propuso a la Sr Kuchiki a hacerlo.

La morena miro seriamente al reportero mientras juntaba sus manos llenas de finas alhajas.

-Usted lo a dicho es ''raro'' ¿verdad? -Pregunto regalando una de sus terroríficas sonrisas.-Pero lo que la Sr Kuchiki utilizo no era algo que yo había propuesto.

Los reporteros murmuraron entre ellos sorprendidos.

-¿Que quiere decir?

La morena hizo un chasquido con los dedos y unos hombres con trajes se acercaron mostrando el mismo abrigo que la Kuchiki había utilizado el día del escándalo.

-Este es el original 0% piel de animal.-Dijo la morena señalándolo mientras miraba fríamente a los periodistas.-

-Pero ¿Porque la Sr Kuchiki utilizo algo con piel de animal? -Pregunto una reportera.-Ella había dicho que los ama.

La morena soltó una mueca de costado.

-Mi empresa jamas ha tenido un problema durante todos estos años asta a hora a causa de Kuchiki.-Dijo mientras miraba a los reporteros fríamente.-

-Lo que quiere decir es que fue Kuchiki quien cambio las prendas?

La morena sonrío mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Se puede amar a los animales pero nadie puede resistirse a sus pieles.

* * *

Un hombre de elegante traje blanco se encontraba bajando por las escaleras mecánicas mientras que varios sujetos lo seguían por detrás, el moreno tomo su celular y comenzó a checar sus mensajes mientras que los hombres lo seguían verificando que el lugar fuera seguro para su persona mientras que los demás escuchaban indicaciones por sus auriculares. Byakuya Kuchiki quien con su característico semblante frió miro como un pequeño tumulto de gente comenzaba a formarse mientras que bajaba por las escaleras, varios curiosos sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a grabarle a quien por su parte tan solo los ignoro.

-Ese no es el padre de Rukia Kuchiki? -Se Decían Varias jovencitas viéndole asombradas.-

-Wow sin dudas la bellezas es hereditaria.-Le comento La Otra mientras le miraban embobados.-

-Kuchiki-Sama aquí tiene lo que pidió.-Dijo uno de Sus Empleados mientras le entregaban periódico.-

El moreno leyo lo que ya estaba en primera plana

_'' Escándalo Rukia Haciendo de las Suyas? ''_

El moreno tiro el periódico en uno de los tachos de basura de dejar sin Caminar mientras que tomaba su celular Haciendo Una Llamada.

-El juego se termino, ya estoy en camino.

Rukia se encontraba en su cama rodeada de mangas shoujo pero por mas que intentara poner atención su mente aun seguía recordando lo sucedido Hacia

Unas Pocas horas atrás ...

**Flash Back.**

_-No hay nada de malo en llorar, si algo te pone triste, si algo te hace daño esta bien desahogarse.-Dijo Ichigo mientras veía a la morena morderse el labio_

_nuevamente.-_

_-¡Déjame sola!-Le grito Rukia levantando la mano para empujarle pero Ichigo la tomo de la mano y la abrazo con fuerza.-¡Déjame!-Le grito mientras forcejeaba_

_pero este ni se inmutaba.-_

_-Los que lloran son mas fuertes.-Le dijo con voz calmada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.-Aunque no quieras no te dejare sola._

**Fin Flash Back.**

* Maldición! ¿Porque fui tan débil? ¿Los que lloran son mas fuerte? Eso Es basura!

Siempre has sido bueno fingiendo Kurosaki ... y como una idiota vuelvo a caer

Pero no me rendiré, Aunque me cueste te las are pagar

Te devolveré el mismo dolor que me causaste! *

En ese momento el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos con cuidado lo reviso para ver si no se trataba de algún idiota reportero pero al ver que era Inoue con una sonrisa atendió la vídeo llamada.

-Orihime! -Exclamo dándole una sonrisa.-No Sabes Lo Que me alegra verte.

-Hola Rukia.-Decía la castaña con alegría en su voz.-¿Como estas por lo sucedido? -Pregunto Viéndole algo preocupada.-

La morena bufo haciendo Que se moviera su largo mechón negro.

-¿Y Crees Que? Aun Siguen las Sanguijuelas en la entrada de mi departamento.

-Seguro todo se solucionara, ya lo veras.-Dijo tratando de darle ánimos de aunque por dentro de si misma una pequeña parte no quería que así lo fuera.-

-¿Ocurre Algo? -Pregunto Viéndole ya que sentía que no era por eso el motivo de su llamada.-

La castaña se mordió el labio viéndole algo nerviosa.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que fuera.-Intento darle ánimos.-

-Veras ... Me han dado papel para un drama.

La morena le miro sonriente.-Me alegro por ti de quien seras reparto ...

-Yo tengo el papel protagónico...me llamaron del grupo Winner.

La morena le miro con la boca algo abierta sorprendida.

*Grupo Winner... era ese era el mismo que me había ofrecido el papel hace unos Días

¿Por qué?*

-¿Que Opinas?

La morena salio de su aturdimiento y le regalo una sonrisa fingida.

-T-te Felicito... estoy feliz por ti Orihime.

La castaña le miro con las cejas alzadas viéndole con entusiasmo.

-¿Que debo hacer?¿Esta bien si lo acepto? Porque lo digo ...

-Hazlo.-Dijo con firmeza.- Sin dudas conseguiré Otro papel.

-Esta Bien... te llamo luego tengo otra llamada.-Dijo algo apresurada mientras que la morena asentía.-

La morena se quedo Apretando su celular con fuerza.

* Y Pensar que el grupo Winner me había dicho que Yo era su única '' opción '' para el papel

Tsk su única opción mi trasero! *

-Mierda.-Dijo mientras se tocaba la panza.-Tengo hambre ... Pero no puedo pedir delivery por los malditos reporteros, mejor veré que hay en el refrigerador.

La morena antes de salir de su cuarto se dio una buena mirada en el espejo, lucia una falda corta que le llegaba asta las rodillas junto con una camisa con mangas finamente bordadas color purpura que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos la morena sonrío de costado mientras se desabotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver algo de su brasier pero no tanto ya que no era una desubicada pero tan poco era una santa.

* ¡Are que te arrepientas por lo que dijiste! *

Al ver que todo estaba en orden salio de su habitación con cuidado para sorprender y ver que estaba haciendo el pelinaranja ya que hacia varias horas que no lo escuchaba, al llegar a la sala no lo encontró pero si un aroma muy particular y para nada desagradable hizo que sus tripas gruñeran al unísono mientras que caminaba hacia donde provenía ese tan delicioso olor. La morena abrió los ojos viendo a un pelinaranja de espaldas quien llevaba puesto un delantal sobre su camisa, llevaba el cabello algo desordenado y tenia las mangas remangadas lo que dejaban ver su piel bronceada sin aviso el Kurosaki se dio la vuelta con un sarten en la mano mientras miraba la miraba con algo de arroz en su mejilla ¿quien sabe como había parado allí? pero lo hacia ver muy tierno, al verla le regalo una sonrisa mientras colocaba el contenido del sarten en un plato.

-Por fin bajas.-La morena aun le miraba sin salir de su asombro.-Pensé que tendrías hambre...se que no es mucho pero hice lo que pude con lo que había en el refrigerador.-Decía algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.-

En la mesa había algunos platillos cada uno con diferente forma pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención a la morena eran los pequeños onigiris con forma de Chappy.

-Prueba uno.-Dijo Ichigo mientras le ofrecía el plato ya que veía que no se atrevía a tomarlos.-Espero sea de tu agrado.

La morena tomo uno de los onigiris viéndolos fijamente sintiendo como una sensación extraña llenaba su corazón, el sonido del timbre hizo que el pelinaranja saliera a averiguar quien era el que estaba buscando a la morena mientras que la misma aun no salia de su impresión.

**Flash Back.**

-No entiendo porque quieres aprender a hacer onigiris Ichigo.-Decía la morena mientras agarraba un puñado de arroz y los apretaba con la mano dándoles una forma particular.-

El pelinaranja se rasco la nuca.-En la clase de mañana nos obligaran a hacerlo y yo no soy muy buena en eso de cocinar.

-Ya veo.-Decía la morena creyéndolo ya que estaban en clases diferentes.-Pero...y si tus amigos te ven?

-No te preocupes por eso ya se fueron.

La morena bajo la mirada.-Y-ya termine.

-Wo que rápido!-Exclamo Ichigo viendo los onigiris para luego fruncir el ceño.-¿Porque son deformes?

-No son deformes son ¡Chappys! -Exclamo cruzándose de brazos.-

-Bien entonces me comeré la cabeza de este.-Decía con una sonrisa de costado mientras tomaba uno y Rukia intentaba sacarcelo para luego morderlo y ver con los ojos abiertos a la misma.-

-¿Q-que ocurre? ¿Esta feo? -Pregunto viéndole preocupada.-

-¡Están muy buenos!-Exclamo viendo a la morena mientras se lo comía.-Serán deformes pero no están nada mal.

Rukia le dio una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo un sentimiento cálido en su corazón al ver como el pelinaranja comía lo que tanto esfuerzo había hecho para el.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-No lo has olvidado.

Mientras tanto en la entrada.

Un hombre alto y de larga cabellera oscura miraba seriamente al pelinaranja quien se había parado en el umbral sin dejarle pasar.

-¿Quien es usted?

El moreno sin inmutarse respondió.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya soy el padre de Rukia.

* * *

Perdón por la demora de verdad u.u

ando sin inspiración espero entiendan

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? **

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE ARA BYAKUYA? ¿QUE PASARA CON RUKIA Y SU FAMA?**

**¿PORQUE UNOHANA MINTIÓ? ETC...**

Gracias a...

fran123

Alexa sm

ninasifuentes

Guest

Chappy Kuchiki

Nico Ale

Akemi227-chan

diana carolina

chappy

Freya ir-san

kyoko

misel-kuchiki

Rukia inlove

jailys-sama

YukiYukiHana

Y a J Paulie McCartney M que me ayudo a corregirlo n.n

PD: **Oppa es la forma en la que una chica llama a su hermano mayor, o a un chico mayor que ella del que siente algo~**

**Me gusta escribirlo como si fuera un dorama ~**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 **Algo que proteger.

Se podía sentir como la tensión en esa gran habitación era cada vez mas fuerte, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que el moreno había llegado a su departamento y solo la miraba como analizándola sin decir palabra alguna por su parte la morena ya no aguantaba esa situación, prefería mil veces que le dijera algo hiriente como siempre lo hacia pero en ve de eso solo la miraba fijamente como esperando como decir que acabaría con sus sueños ya que tiempo atrás eso era lo que le había dicho.

**Flash Back.**

Hace seis años...

Una joven morena de quizás unos dieci-tantos se encontraba parada en la salida de su hogar con dos maletas, su cara tenia una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada de que tal vez su padre diera su brazo a torcer pero eso no sucedió.

-Si sales por esa puerta.-Dijo serio el moreno viéndola desde su asiento.-No regreses jamas.

Al oír esas palabras la sonrisa de sus labios se borro.

-Padre entienda este es mi sueño.

-No lo es.

La morena apretó con fuerza la manija de su valija.

-No me deseara buena suerte? -Pregunto en un susurro bajando la mirada para no ver sus ojos fríos juzgándola.-

-Suerte espero que no me causes problemas, si lo haces te traeré de vuelta.-Advirtió para luego levantarse de asiento y marcharse a su despacho.-

-No lo are...padre.-Susurro mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su pulober.-

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Rukia.

La morena levanto la cabeza para verle.-Padre.

-Sabes por que estoy aquí ¿verdad?

-Para llevarme de regreso a Tokio.-El moreno negó con la cabeza.-

El moreno tiro en la pequeña mesa varios de los artículos relacionados con los escándalos de la morena los cuales miro asombrada de que estuviera al tanto de su vida.

-Si hiciera eso, solo seria llevar a una vergüenza.-La morena bajo la mirada.-No me iré asta que todos estos escándalos estén solucionados.

Dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por la morena quien no decía nada solo se mantenía en silencio.

El moreno se dio la vuelta para darle una ultima mirada y luego irse.

_''No dejare que pisoteen mi orgullo''_

La morena cerro la puerta apoyándose en ella sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban y de apoco se iba resbalando asta caer sentada en el suelo con la mirada baja. Ichigo quien lo había escuchado todo desde la cocina apretó los puños sintiéndose culpable ya que había sido el quien lo había llamado.

* * *

Kon se encontraba en los estudios Winner ya que ellos fueron los que habían cancelado el contrato con Rukia y el no lo dejaría pasar aria lo que fuera para que recapacitaran y volvieran a aceptarla, lucia un fino traje color blanco que gracias a la luces del estudio hacia que resaltaran sus claros ojos que al igual que su cabello rebelde eran de un claro color avellana. Con su determinada mirada busco al jefe del estudio sin mucha suerte pero a lo lejos la figura de una mujer de larga cabellera castaña llamo su atención con cuidado se acerco asta ella viendo que murmuraba algo.

-''Aunque no lo quieras...mis sentimientos no cambiaran''-Decía con esfuerzo intentando captar las emociones de su papel.-''Por que solo puedo verte a ti''

En ese momento se escucho como alguien comenzaba a aplaudir la castaña sorprendida se dio la vuelta viéndole asombrada.

-Magnifique.-Dijo presumiendo de su Francés mientras que Inoue le miraba apenada.-

-Kon debiste avisar que estabas escuchando...que vergüenza.-Dijo sonriendo levemente mientras estrechaba el guion que tenia en sus manos.-

-Y perderme esa buena interpretación?-Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-No sabia que estarías aquí.

-Si ha sido mucho tiempo.-Susurro Inoue bajando la mirada para luego volver a levantarla.-Escuche que regresaste para hacer el labor de tu padre.

-Si es cierto padre cree que es hora de que aprenda sobre el trabajo familiar.-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.-

-Ya veo pero ¿que haces aquí?

Kon miro a la castaña serio.-Vine a averiguar quien es la protagonista principal.

-¿Para que? -Pregunto viéndole fijamente.-

-Para darle una advertencia.

* * *

Unohana miraba con una sonrisa cínica mientras bebía un sorbo de su te, se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante donde la morena esperaba que le dijera la verdad de lo que había dicho en aquella absurda entrevista. Por supuesto Rukia sabia cual era el motivo ya que luego de varios años de admirar sus trabajos de diseñadora sabia el esfuerzo y dedicación que había en ellos pero ella tan bien había luchado por ser lo que era a hora y no dejaría que falsas injurias arruinaran su reputación la cual cada vez pareciera ser mas manchada por algo o ''alguien'' que quería verla arruinada.

-No puedo decir que me sorprende tu invitación.

Rukia frunció el ceño mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Vine en busca de respuestas.-Dijo mirándole fijamente.-Dígame ¿Porque mintió? se que una persona como usted seguramente tendrá un buen motivo por lo que hizo.

-No recuerdo haber mentido.-Sonrió de costado la morena mientras bebía un sorbo de café.-

-Sabe perfectamente de lo que le estoy hablando.-Ataco viéndole sin temor alguno.-No crea que me quedare de brazos cruzados.

-No me acuses de injurias Kuchiki.-Exclamo viéndole altanera.-Mi empresa a sido de gran calidad durante muchos años y no dejare que una ''principiante'' de la moda lo arruine.-Dicho esto tomo su cartera para luego mirar de reojo a la morena.-Aunque lo intentes con todas tus fuerzas...solo eres un reflejo de lo que ella fue.

Rukia miro como Unohana desaparecía de su vista mientras mordía su labio con fuerza asta haciendo que sangrara levemente.

-Yo no soy ella y nunca lo seré.

La morena salio del restaurante y se encamino hacia el auto donde Ichigo la estaba esperando con la puerta ya abierta.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto Ichigo viendo como la morena de un golpe cerraba la puerta para luego dar marcha el auto.-

-¡SSANG NYEON!-Grito la morena enfurecida mientras que sus acompañantes le miraban sorprendidos por su vocabulario.-Me las pagara.

-Veo que Unohana-sama se salio con la suya.-Susurro Hanataro con tristeza.-

-No me quedare de brazos cruzados.-Dijo decidida mientras miraba por la ventana susurrando.-Si no estaré en grandes problemas...

-Tal vez podría ser de ayuda.-Dijo Ichigo manteniendo su vista en la carretera, la morena al oírlo aparto la mirada de la ventana mirándole con una ceja alzada.-

-¿Que podría hacer alguien como tu?

-Me encargo de su seguridad tengo mis métodos.-Dijo mientras le daba una mirada por el espejo viendo como la morena le miraba con el ceño fruncido.-Daré con el culpable.

La morena rodó los ojos arrogante.

-Bien, no me diga como solo hágalo.-Dijo moviendo su mano.-

-Kurosaki ¿puede ir mas rápido? Yumichika-sama es muy estricto con la puntualidad.-Pidió Hanataro viendo su reloj nervioso ya que faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara la sesión de fotos y Rukia aun estaba sin cambiarse.-

-No hay problema.-Dijo sonriendo de costado mientras apretaba el acelerador.-

* * *

Un rubio se encontraba hablando por distintos teléfonos a la vez, tenia la camisa algo desabrochada y la corbata estaba muy desaliñada se podía ver a simple vista como una pequeña gota de sudor ya estaba bajando por su frente debido a todas las llamadas que tenia que responder a causa de una sola persona, todos los reporteros de diferentes revistas o programas querían hablar sobre Rukia y el escándalo de las pieles, no obstante el rubio intentando mantener la imagen de la morena lo mas intacta que se pudiera intentaba responder evadiendo pensando en como podría solucionar aquella situación.

-No, no podemos hablar sobre el tema llame después.-Decía Urahara mientras atendía un teléfono para luego atender otro que sonaba.-No,no lo escucho...ahh que mala señal...creo que estoy pasando por un puente...hola..¿? -Decía en voz baja fingiendo que pasaba por un puente para luego colgar.-

Yoruichi entro a la oficina viendo como la cabeza del rubio parecía apunto de estallar por atender todos los teléfonos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tiro de los cables desconectando la comunicación.

-Yoruichi.-Dijo el rubio viéndole con una sonrisa.-

-Que...

-Shhh.-Hizo un ademan con la mano para que se callara.-Escucha eso.-Decía levantando un dedo en el aire.-

La morena le miro con una ceja alzada ya que parecía haber perdido su mente.-¿Que cosa?

-El silencio...Aah lo extrañe tanto.-Dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba relajado en su asiento.-

-Las cosas se han complicado luego de lo sucedido por las pieles.

-Si esto sigue así tal vez...

La morena se cruzo de brazos viéndole enojada.

-Ni lo pienses Kisuke.

-Las empresas son así Yoruichi.-Dijo viéndole serio sin inmutarse por que lo haya llamado por su apellido.-Si esto sigue así tendré que sacar a Rukia y poner una imagen nueva.

-Todo tiene una solución.

Unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron oír, el rubio sin muchas ganas de seguir con la conversación dijo rápidamente un seco pase, un joven de cabello negro y traje haciendo reverencia los saludo para luego entregarle una carta al rubio quien miro curioso.

-Jefe llego esta carta para Kuchiki-san.

Dicho esto el hombre se retiro.

-¿Que es? -Pregunto la morena colocándose a su lado.-

El rubio abrió la carta leyendo su contenido para luego abrir los ojos en grande.

-¡No puede ser!

La morena impaciente se la rebato y leyó lo que lo había asombrado.

-¡RUKIA NO PUEDE HACER ESA SESIÓN!-Grito viendo al rubio asustada.-

* * *

-¡Buenos días a todos! -Dijo una deslumbrante Rukia quien llegaba al set.-¿Que diablos esta pasando?

Al rededor de Yumichika se encontraban varios de sus asistentes dándole aire con abanicos mientras que el mismo se sostenía la cabeza como si sufriera algún dolor. Todo los empleados del set caminaban de un lado al otro hablando por sus celulares muy nerviosos.

-¿A hora que debemos hacer? -Gritaba uno de los ayudantes de Yumichika.-

-A ultimo momento el modelo decidió negarse a hacer las fotografías ¡Que irresponsable! -Gritaba otro mientras marcaba unos números en su teléfono buscando un reemplazo.-

Yumichika quien se encontraba tocándose la cienes de la frente miro a todos con fastidio.

-¡Pueden callarse! -Exclamo gritando sintiendo una pequeña migraña.-¡Si no me traen un modelo a hora mismo ESTÁN TODOS DESPEDIDOS!

En ese momento todos sus ayudantes comenzaron a marcar sus teléfonos pero sin mucha suerte alguna.

-Así que viene para nada.-Exclamo la morena con fastidio.-

-Kuchiki-san deje que le traiga un café.-Dijo animado Hanataro intentando animarla dejándola sola con Ichigo.-

-Si no me necesita yo...

La morena le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.-Te necesito.-El Kurosaki le miro con una ceja alzada.-Se que quizás comenzamos con el pie equivocado pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor.-Dijo dándole una sonrisa falsa mientras extendía su mano.-

El pelinaranja miro su mano dudando.

-No era eso lo que te preocupaba la otra vez.

**Flash Back.**

_—Solo respóndame ¿hice algo mal?—Pregunto viéndole fijo, Rukia le miro sorprendida y aliviada a la vez.—_

_—¿Que?_

_Ichigo se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.—Si hice algo que le molestara, no fue mi intención.—Rukia le miro estupefacta.—Lo digo por que siento que me trata con algo de antipatía._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Ya veo.-Dijo el Kurosaki entendiéndola para luego estrechar su mano.-Por favor cuide de mi.-Se inclino sin ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la morena.-

_''Por supuesto que lo are''_

-Aquí tiene su café Kuchiki-san.-Dijo un recién llegado Hanataro mientras se lo entregaba.-

-Gracias dio una amable sonrisa.-Hablare con Yumichika-sama.

Hanataro miro al pelinaranja quien parecía estar mas relajado.

-¿Algo sucedió mientras no estaba? -Pregunto curioso viéndole fijamente.-Si Kuchiki-san dijo algo malo no la culpe ella...

Ichigo le dio una palmadita en el hombro ya que parecía un perrito chihuahua defendiendo a su dueño.

-No es nada de eso, creo que a hora podre respirar con tranquilidad.-Dijo aliviado mientras estiraba sus brazos.-

-¿Eh?

La morena se acerco asta Yumichika quien parecía estar apunto del desmayo ya que algo como eso jamas le había sucedido en la vida.

-Yumichika-sama.

El nombrado miro a la morena con una sonrisa para luego alejar con un ademan a sus empleados.

-Siento que esto este sucediendo, no puedo creer la incompetencia de algunos modelos.-Exclamo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

-Creo poder tener la solución a su problema.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que el hombre le miraba dudoso.-

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto sin creérselo.-En verdad cielo no hay mucho tiempo y a menos que caiga un modelo del cielo dudo que esta sesión se haga hoy.

-Confié en mi y mire hacia allá.-Dijo la morena mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraban Ichigo y Hanataro.-

-Ese chico es muy escuálido.

La morena rodó los ojos.-Ese no el de pelo naranja.

-Ohh...por dios ¿Porque no lo vi antes? -Exclamo colocándose sus lentes viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.-¿Quien es? ¿Acaso ustedes...-La morena negó con la cabeza.-

-Es mi guardaespaldas aunque...no se si el querrá.-Dijo lo ultimo con fingida tristeza.-

-Déjamelo a mi querida.-Dijo sonriendo.-¡Oigan todos!-Grito llamando la atención de sus ayudantes.-Ya tenemos modelo.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos ya que ninguno había podido lograr a tiempo conseguir.

-¡Y sera ese sexy hombre!-Señalo con su dedo a Ichigo quien miro hacia ambos lados para luego señalarse.-Si tu.

-No gracias.

Yumichika se acerco asta el pelinaranja viéndole molesto.

-Que egoísta es ¿acaso no se ha visto al espejo?-Pregunto para luego tocar sus hombros musculosos e Ichigo se alejara viéndole con el ceño fruncido.-No estas nada mal.

-Solo estoy aquí como para la seguridad de Kuchiki.

El moreno suspiro bajando la mirada.-Esta bien...¡Chicos guarden todo!-Grito mientras sacaba un pañuelo fingiendo llanto.-Esta a sido mi ultima presentación.

-¿Que ocurre? -Pregunto a Hanataro sintiéndose algo mal por el.-

-Veras...

-Lo demandaran por no cumplir con el trabajo eso sucede...seguramente no sera capas de volver a trabajar.-Interrumpió Rukia antes de que Hantaro lo arruinara.-Pobre de Yumichika-sama a trabajado tan duro para nada.-Decía con fingida pena.-

Ichigo se rasco la nuca sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Tsk ¡Esta bien lo are!

Yumichika sonrió ampliamente al pelinaranja borrando todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro para luego gritar.-¡Muy bien todo el mundo a trabajar!

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba en el estacionamiento apunto de ir hacia donde se haría la sesión de fotos en su mano llevaba su teléfono celular por donde intentaba comunicarse con la morena pero solo le salia el buzón de voz.

-Vamos Rukia por favor atiende.-Decía nerviosa para luego volver a oír esa maldita grabación.-¡Diablos! -Grito mientras abría la puerta de su auto.-Espero llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Rukia lucia un hermoso vestido straple color negro el cual tenia un largo tajo en su pierna derecha que dejaba algo ver su muslo mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un pequeño detalle de un adorno de luna en el. La morena sonreía para las cámaras y hacia las poses que según Yumichika eran las mas atractivas por su parte un joven de cabellera anaranjada se encontraba ya cambiado luciendo una camisa blanca algo entre abierta con detalles grises en el junto con un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color haciendo juego.

Ichigo veía fijamente a la morena quien parecía estar inmersa en su labor para luego ver como una enorme cabeza tapaba su vista.

-Kurosaki-san te están llamando.-Dijo Hanataro picandolo con un dedo el hombro para luego verlo de arriba abajo.-Wo te vez genial! -Levanto sus dos pulgares sonriendole.-

-Creo que esto fue una mala idea.

Yumichika al ver que se tardaba lo tomo del brazo llevándolo asta el set.

-Que esperas? no tengo tiempo que perder.

-¡Animo Kurosaki!-Decía Hanataro sonriendo.-

El set era una recreación de un lujoso hotel de fondo había un empapelado de una habitación donde se podía ver una enorme ventana junto con varias pinturas en el, se podía ver que encima de ellos había un candelabro bien sostenido por uno de los trabajadores mientras que en el medio había un pequeño y fino sofá de color marrón.

La morena se acerco asta donde estaban viendo de arriba abajo al pelinaranja para luego desviar la mirada sonriendo.

_''Vamos a ver si te resistes a mis encantos''_

-¡Comencemos! -Exclamo Yumichika empujando al Kurosaki cerca de la morena quien la miro algo incomodo.-¡Vamos!

-¿Que se supone que haga? -Pregunto confundido ya que nunca había sido modelo y odiaba las fotografías.-

Yumichika se toco las cienes para luego apuntarlo con su abanico.

-Hagamos esto solo haz lo que yo te diga.-El pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza.-Ponte detrás de Rukia y coloca tus brazos al rededor de su cintura.

Ichigo algo miro a la morena quien asintió con la cabeza dándole su aprobación, algo nervioso coloco sus brazos al rededor de su pequeña cintura para luego ver como la morena agarraba sus brazos y los juntaba para así quedar su espalda desnuda pegada a su pecho.

-Mucho mejor a Yumichika no le gusta los errores.-Dijo susurrándole mientras sonreía para la cámara viendo como este se tragaba su excusa.-

-¡Perfecto! -Decían un alegre Yumichika viéndolos mientras que los fotógrafos hacían su labor.-A hora quiero que hagas esto...

Yumichika se paso las horas diciéndole lo que tenia que hacer y las poses que debía hacer lo cual solo hacia que Ichigo se pusiera cada vez mas y mas incomodo al tener a cierta morena tan cerca de su cuerpo. Varias de las tomas eran de ellos haciendo varias poses espalda contra espalda otras donde la morena tomaba el rostro de el y lo juntaba con el de ella haciendo que el pelinaranja se perdiera en sus bellos ojos violetas que lo miraban fijamente.

Solo faltaba la ultima la cual era la mas difícil y tortuosa para cierto pelinaranja.

El Kurosaki se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sofá con su piernas estiradas y con su camisa totalmente abierta mostrando sus perfectos y bien trabajados músculos junto con el color algo bronceado de su piel.

-¿Enserio esto es necesario? -Pregunto incomodo viendo a la morena quien se acercaba a el.-

-¡Claro que lo es! -Exclamo gritando Yumichika.-Esta es la fotografía mas importante es la que sera la tapa del diseño ¡Si la hacen mal todo sera para nada! -Le advirtió viéndole con enojo en sus ojos haciendo que el Kurosaki asintiera.-Muy bien ¡Quiero ver pasión!

La morena sonrió al verlo tan nervioso mientras se sentaba colocando sus piernas en ambos lados de su cintura colocando su mano en su hombro viendo como el pelinaranja no se movía y le miraba fijamente algo nervioso ya que acercaba su rostro asta la de el para luego susurrarle al oído.

-Se que es tu primera vez.-De apoco alejo su rostro viéndole con una sonrisa de costado.-No estés nervioso o abra que hacerla de nuevo.

Ichigo trago duro sintiendo algo de calor.-No lo estoy.

-¡Quiero ver pasión!-Grito Yumichika mientras los veía.-Kurosaki ¡Relájate!

-Démosle lo que quiere.-Dijo Rukia decidida mientras movía su cintura acercando su cuerpo al pecho del Kurosaki pero sin tocarlo mientras que una de su mano la colocaba en su hombro la otra la tenia en su cabello.-

Ichigo sin darse cuenta coloco su mano en su pierna desnuda y la otra la tenia en la tela de su vestido, Rukia si tan solo no tuviera su mirada hacia el fotógrafo quien los iluminaba con los flash de su cámara podría haber visto como el pelinaranja la miraba con los labios entre abiertos perdido en su aroma de mujer.

-¡MARAVILLOSO!-Exclamo Yumichika viéndolos sonriendo.-A hora cariño necesito unas fotos de ti sola con el perfume.

-Esta bien.-Dijo la morena mientras se quitaba de encima del pelinaranja quien aun seguía en la misma posición viéndola marchar-

-Buen trabajo Kurosaki-san.-Dijo Hanataro dándole una botella de agua.-

-Ohh...gracias.-Dijo Ichigo desviando la mirada para verle mientras se abotonaba la ropa.-

-Aunque no se como lo tomara Kon cuando lo vea.-Se pregunto pensativo mientras se tocaba la barbilla.-

El pelinaranja bebió un trago de agua mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Eres su guardián y a hora haces una sesión de fotos con Kuchiki-san.-Le explico de apoco mientras que el asentía con la cabeza.- ¡Quien no estaría celoso!

Ichigo miro hacia donde se encontraba Rukia quien hacia diferentes poses hacia la cámara mientras sostenía un pequeño perfume entre sus manos, si la mirabas a simple vista no parecía la gran cosa pero si prestabas mas atención podías notar lo blanca que era su piel su cabello negro el cual brillaba por las luces de la cámara y sus ojos violetas resplandecientes por las luces de los enormes led par que iluminaban el set pero había algo extraño se podía ver como al costado de la morena una luz no parecía darle, el pelinaranja levanto la cabeza viendo hacia arriba notando que había un hombre con capucha oscura el cual estaba aflojando unos de los led que daban justo por encima de la cabeza de la morena quien ignorando aquello seguía haciendo su trabajo.

-Bien Kuchiki esta es la ultima.-Decía el fotógrafo con una sonrisa.-

En ese momento uno de los led se cayo a pocos metros de la morena quien miro sorprendida aquello haciendo que soltara el perfume que tenia en sus manos escuchando los gritos de los que se encontraban allí.

-Rukia ¡Cuidado!

La morena levanto la cabeza viendo como por encima de ella uno de los led estaba colgando de un cable estaba apunto de caerse encima de ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar el cable se rompió y lo ultimo que sintió fue como algo la empujaba con fuerza y una voz la llamaba pero luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Led =** son las luces que iluminan un teatro o concierto creo que se llaman así.

**ssang nyeon= **Perra

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Me quedo largo así como les gusta :)

¿Que creen que pasara? Comenten eso me ayuda enserio!

Gracias a los que comentan siempre...

Kei

Alexa sm

diana carolina

jailys-sama

Akemi227-chan

Sky In pieces

YukiYukiHana

Rukia inlove

marylu Rguez

Nos vemos en el próximo espero no tardarme

._. lo publique un martes 13

Pd: Pienso hacer ''Amor de fama 2 versión Ichigo'' eso si logro terminar este.

Ademas debo comenzar algunos fics como el de ''Dulce venganza''

Y el de Rukia ángel que estará muy bueno por las cosas que tengo planeada hacer.

A hora si me fui!

Pregunta...

¿Quieren ver a Rukia celosa o a Ichigo a ambos? tengo pensado algo jaja

¿Algún ex de de ella apareciendo de la nada?

**Y para los que se preguntan quien es el malvado o malvada solo diré que ya apareció hace poco.**

**Me fui.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 **Misterioso doctor.

En cada calle por todas partes en cada telvision incluso Internet ya estaban circulando la noticia sobre el gran accidente que cierta morena había tenido. Desde que aquello había sucedido en los canales de chimentos, noticias no hacían otra cosa mas que hablar sobre ella y ya estaban especulando sobre una supuesta ''muerte''.

_''Rukia Kuchiki a sus veintiséis años muere''_

_''Kuchiki Rukia en estado de coma por lesión cerebral''_

Urahara tomo el control remoto y con frustración apago el televisor mientras miraba por la ventana como varios periodistas se juntaban fuera de la agencia con tal de saber algo sobre la situación de la morena, por su parte los mismo ya habían empezado a hacer circular ciertos rumores con tal de ganar publico en sus programas de noticias.

-¡ME VOLVERÁN LOCO!-Grito frustrado mientras se rascaba la nuca.-

* * *

Enfermeros iban de aquí para aya mientras que varios doctores corrían de un lado al otro realizando sus labores ese día tenían varios pacientes que atender y el de mayor prioridad era el de la habitación numero 110 donde se encontraba Rukia Kuchiki quien había sido ingresada de urgencia al lugar. Un hombre de cabellera castaña junto con unos ojos color marrones que miraban a la recepcionista con gran angustia en ellos mientras que la misma le indicaba donde se encontraba la morena. Kon desde que se había enterado lo que había sucedido con Rukia había salido del set donde se había propuesto averiguar quien había reemplazado a su morena para averiguar sobre su condición.

Con cada paso que daba podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al ver de apoco el numero de la habitación, apretó sus manos sintiéndolas sudorosas por los nervios sin saber en que estado se encontraría o como estaría, jamas se perdonaría si algo le hubiera sucedido y el no habría podido hacer nada para protegerla después de todo ella había sido una persona especial cuando la había necesitado cuando era mas joven y rebelde ella había sido quien lo había hecho recapacitar sobre su actitud, ya que en ese tiempo creía que por tener dinero, lujos y casi el mundo a su disposición podía hacer lo que se le antojara con las personas...quizás no todas.

Kon se mordió el labio inferior y con su mano temblorosa abrió la puerta.

-Q-que?

En la pequeña habitación se encontraba la morena recostada en la camilla con algo de suero en su mano izquierda durmiendo tranquilamente parecía no estar gravemente herida viendo que solo tenia un pequeño apósito en su frente y en uno de sus hombros pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el bulto de cabello anaranjado que descansaba a un costado de su cama.

Kon se acerco asta el Kurosaki y con uno de sus pies golpeo la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado despertandolo, el pelinaranja entre abrió los ojos de apoco viendo primero a la morena y luego a la persona que lo había despertado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quien eres? -Pregunto mientras bostezaba sin mirarle con mucha atención haciendo que el castaño enfureciera.-

Kon tomo a Ichigo de su remera con enojo.-¿Que hace en su habitación?-Pregunto exigiéndole una respuesta mientras que el pelinaranja fruncía el ceño viéndole fijamente con enojo.-

-Soy su guardaespaldas y estoy aquí para protegerla.-Le explico con algo de sarcasmo en su voz mientras tomaba sus muñecas y se soltaba.-Y es mejor que no grite o la despertara por si no lo sabe esta en un hospital.

Kon se mordió el labio intentando no gritarle alguna grosería para luego sacarse su abrigo.

-Puedes irte, me are cargo de mi prometida.

Ichigo se levanto de su asiento sin objeción alguna mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta sin antes dar una pequeña mirada hacia atrás viendo como el castaño se colocaba en su asiento y sostenía la mano de la morena con firmeza la misma que hace algunos momentos atrás había sentido su calidez, sin expresión alguna abrió la puerta cerrándola tras de si viendo como no muy lejos Hanataro se acercaba con un ramo de flores corriendo hacia el.

-¡Kurosaki! ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto viéndole de arriba hacia abajo para luego notar el apósito que tenia en su cabeza.-

-No tienes de que preocuparte.-Dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con la mano al ver su cara de preocupación.-¿Son para Rukia?

Hanataro miro con vergüenza sus flores y con un sonrojo asintió con la cabeza.

-Son las preferidas de Kuchiki-san.

-Creo que sera mejor que se las des a esa enfermera de allí.-Dijo mientras señalaba a una enfermera que de ve en cuando le daba una mirada sonrojada al moreno.-

-Etto...enserio crees que las acepte?-Pregunto sonrojado.-

-Tsk ten confianza ya vete.-Dijo mientras lo empujaba haciendo que el moreno tomara valor.-

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo? -Pregunto un hombre de cabellera blanca mientras que el pelinaranja se daba la vuelta y asentía con la cabeza mirándole con desconfianza ante su mirada el peliblanco saco su identificación en la cual renombraba ''Agente Toshiro Hitsugaya''.-

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Le molestaría contestarme algunas preguntas? -Pregunto mientras guardaba su identificación en su bolsillo.-

-A hora mismo estoy en servicio.

-No lo tomara muchos minutos.

El Kurosaki dudo por unos minutos antes de aceptar viendo como el peliblanco comenzaba a caminar esperando a que lo siguiera.

* * *

Hace algunos años atrás...

Un joven Kon de unos diecisiete años entraba a su habitación dando un portazo tras de el, llevaba su uniforme de secundaria y en su rostro llevaba uno que otro golpe debido a las peleas que tenia en su escuela donde el siempre salia triunfante, luego de dejar su maletín tirado en su cama de el saco una carpeta y sin decir palabra alguna lo lanzo al escritorio donde se encontraba la morena quien seguía terminando sus trabajos escolares atrasados al ver como este le entregaba mas trabajo levanto su mirada viéndole por detrás de los gruesos cristales de sus lentes con algo de enojo en ellos.

-Lo necesito para mañana.-Dijo seco mientras se daba la vuelta.-

La morena enojada se levanto de su asiento y agarrándole del brazo lo volteo cansada de ser tratada todos los días como su empleada, solo hacia aquello por que Ukitake la había dejado vivir allí como si fuera una de sus hijas mientras estudiaba modelaje y por ello había decidido ayudar a su hijo problemático pero ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¿Quien te crees que eres? -Grito mientras le veía con furia.-¿Acaso crees que soy como una de tus empleadas que puedes tratar a tu antojo? solo lo hago por que Ukitake-sama y tu madre están cansados de tu comportamiento ¿Como puedes ser así con ellos? -Decía viéndole con los brazos cruzados mientras que el castaño solo apretaba los puños con fuerza.-

-¿Acaso yo te lo pedí? -Pregunto mientras le miraba a los ojos.-¡No te necesito y no necesito de nadie! -Grito mientras que le herida de su labio se abría dejando salir un poco de sangre.-

La morena levanto su mano y la estampo contra su mejilla haciendo que el castaño la mirara mientras se tocaba la mejilla sintiendo el ardor en ella.

-¡Acaso no ves lo preocupados que están por ti!-Le grito intentando hacerle entrar en razón.-Tu padre siempre me pregunta como van tus estudios y lo único que puedo hacer es mentirle que eres bueno cuando todo lo hago yo...tu madre siempre me dice lo orgullosa que esta de tenerte ¿Por que le haces esto? -Pregunto mientras que Kon aflojaba sus puños y de sus ojos unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaban.-Sabes cuanto te envidio por tener una madre...tu la tienes y no las sabes valorar.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Grito mientras que algunas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla.-¡CÁLLATE!-Dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras que caía de rodillas al suelo.-¿Que se supone que debo hacer?-Pregunto sin verle mientras que la morena le escuchaba atenta.-Se que no debo hacerlos sufrir...no quiero hacer sufrir a mi madre pero...que puedo hacer para sacar este dolor que siento dentro de mi? -Pregunto sin levantar la mirada mientras que la morena se arrodillaba para escucharlo.-Mama...ella morirá y no hay nada que pueda hacer...

La morena abrió los ojos en grande sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Como es que lo sabes?

-Los escuche...se que tiene cáncer y no hay nada que se pueda hacer...¡QUE SE SUPONE ¿QUE DEBA HACER?!-Pregunto en un grito ahogado mientras que la morena lo abrazaba sintiendo como este comenzaba a llorar con fuerza.-Solo...soy un hijo bueno para nada.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo la morena mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda sintiendo como su vista se nublaba debido a las lagrimas.-Pero eres el hijo del cual ella esta orgullosa eres su orgullo Kon y mientras siga aquí has que sus días sean inolvidables.

Kon lloro con todas sus fuerzas asta sentir como sus ojos ya no soltaban ninguna lagrima quedando secos por completo prometiéndose así mismo que haría los últimos días de su madre fueran inolvidables.

**Presente.**

-Siempre estuviste para mi.-Decía Kon mientras sostenía su mano viendo con ternura como la morena dormía.-En ese momento no sentiste pena de mi y solo estuviste conmigo a pesar de que era un imbécil contigo...asta en ese día sostuviste mi mano.

**Flash Back.**

_-Si quieres llorar solo hazlo.-Dijo la morena mientras sostenía un paraguas viendo a Kon quien estaba sentado en un banco bajo la lluvia con su traje negro.-_

_-Ya no puedo llorar.-Dijo Kon con la voz temblorosa por el frió.-Aunque lo intente...ya no puedo llorar.-Miro con angustia a la morena la cual se sentó a su lado colocando el paraguas sobre ellos.-Esto me hace un mal hijo ¿?_

_Rukia negó con la cabeza.-Ya has llorado suficiente eres fuerte.-Dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.-¿Porque no estas dentro de la iglesia?_

_-Todos están hablando de mi por no llorar...dicen que soy una vergüenza para mi madre que ella esta muy triste por eso.-Decía mientras apretaba los puños contra el asiento para luego sentir algo cálido sobre ella.-_

_-La gente habla por que tiene boca.-Dijo la morena mientras apretaba su mano.-Lo que importa es lo que tu crees Kon y lo que tu madre creía de ti después nada mas importa._

_-¡MADRE! -Grito Kon con todas sus fuerzas tan fuerte que el aire salio por completo de sus pulmones haciéndose escuchar un grito desgarrador junto con el sollozo que de apoco se perdía por el sonido de la lluvia.-_

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Esa fue la ultima vez que llore en mi vida.-Dijo Kon mientras recordaba aquello con algo de tristeza en su mirada.-Si te perdiera a ti estoy seguro de que mis lagrimas regresaran.-Kon soltó su mano para sacar algo de su bolsillo una pequeña caja la cual abrió viendo dos anillos.-Se que es algo pronto pero por eso regrese Rukia...cuando estés mejor te lo propondré.

-¿Que murmuras tanto?-Pregunto la morena abriendo de apoco los ojos.-Tan molesto.

Kon guardo la caja en su bolsillo con rapidez viendo a la morena sorprendido.

-¿Como te sientes Rukia? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

La morena le miro con el ceño fruncido.-¿Que te ocurre por que estas tan acelerado? -Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama.-¿Porque estoy acá?

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió? -Pregunto con algo de preocupación a que se hubiera dañado la cabeza.-

-Recuerdo que estaba haciendo la sesión de fotos con Ichigo.

-¿Sesión de fotos con Ichigo?-Pregunto viéndole de cerca sin creerle.-Ese golpe si que te hizo daño.

La morena incomoda lo alejo con la mano.-¿Que golpe? acaso ¿le paso algo a mi rostro? -Pregunto alarmada.-¡DAME UN ESPEJO!

Kon sonrió viéndola.-No le a ocurrido nada a tu rostro, sigues siendo hermosa Rukia.-La morena suspiro algo aliviada.-Algo paso en el set y uno de las iluminaciones se cayo donde tu estabas por suerte nada grave a ocurrido.

-Una de las iluminaciones me cayo encima...pero ¿porque estoy bien? -Pregunto confundida.-

-Kurosaki te salvo.

-¿El esta bien?-Pregunto sintiéndose algo preocupada.-¿No le ocurrió nada malo?

-No, el esta bien.-Dijo sintiéndose algo molesto por su preocupación.-Después de todo es su trabajo ¿Porque estas tan preocupada?

-No lo estoy.-Dijo desviando la mirada.-Es tu imaginación

-Rukia.-Dijo mirándola serio llamando su atención mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo.-Hay algo que quiero decirte...

La morena le miro expectante, Kon por su parte se tomaba su tiempo ya que se sentía algo nervioso pero justo cuando había juntado valentía suficiente para sacar la pequeña caja de su bolsillo entro un doctor.

-Puede salir.-Pidió el medico mientras sostenía unos papeles en sus manos.-Debo hacerle una revisión.

Kon asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-Estaré en la cafetería Rukia.-La morena le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se fuera.-

Al ver que el castaño se fue el medico saco una jeringa de su bolsillo a lo cual la morena miro algo asustado por lo puntiaguda que se veía.

-¿Para que es eso?

-Es un procedimiento de rutina nada de que preocuparse.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con la jeringa en mano.-Por favor recuéstese y cuente asta diez.

La morena le obedeció viendo como el medico le pinchaba con la jeringa suministrándole el contenido sintiendo como poco a poco sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle.

_-Uno, dos...cinco...diez._

El hombre al verla completamente dormida abrió la puerta y con la camilla la saco de allí dejando la habitación vacía como si nunca alguien hubiera estado allí.

* * *

El agente Hitsugaya colocaba con tranquilidad el azúcar en su café mientras que unos ojos color avellana lo miraban expectante por lo que fuera que lo estaba buscando, Ichigo podía ser muy paciente ''aveces'' pero en ese momento el silencio lo estaba matando y no estaba de muy buen humor.

Pero antes de que el dijera palabra alguna como si le hubieran leído la mente el peliblanco fue el primero en hablar.

-Se lo que debe estar pensando Kurosaki.-Dijo su apellido de manera tan fría que la piel del Kurosaki parecía erizarse, después de todo y de ser muy joven Toshiro era muy bueno en su trabajo.-

-¿Y que es?.-Pregunto sin dejarse intimidar haciendo que el peliblanco levantara su vista de su café y sus ojos lo miraran fijamente.-

-Como alguien como usted quien no tiene ''antecedentes'' a sido llamado por mi.-Comento mientras bebía un sorbo de su café frunciendo un poco el ceño al sentirlo amargo.-Pero lo que le a ocurrido a la Sr-Kuchiki me parece algo curioso.

Ichigo frunció el ceño sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Veo que no es una persona con todas las luces puestas.-Dijo con ironía refiriéndose a su inteligencia por su parte Ichigo solo se contuvo o las cosas no acabarían bien para el sabiendo a donde iba todo eso.-Cartas de amenazas que a hora han llegado a intentos de asesinato...

-Lo que quiere decir es que yo eh intentado matar a Rukia ¿? -Pregunto levantando un poco la voz viéndole sin creer lo que escuchaba.-

El agente ni se inmuto ante su reacción ya había visto muchos casos antes de gente que fingía ser inocente cuando no lo eran.

-Solo es una suposición ¿porque se altera tanto? ¿acaso estoy en lo cierto?

Ichigo resoplo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-Si tiene tiempo de ''suposiciones'' entonces la tendrá para buscar quien fue el que intento hacerle daño con su permiso tengo que hacer mi deber que es protegerla.

Dicho esto el pelinaranja se marcho siendo seguido por la mirada del peliblanco.

-Tendré mis ojos puestos en ti Kurosaki.

Ichigo camino con paso decidido por los pasillos del hospital mientras que apretaba los puños y su frente estaba levemente fruncida pensando en lo que el ''Agente Toshiro'' le había dicho. El sabia perfectamente que era inocente lo malo seria que la gente comenzara a sospechar cosas indebidas y toda la culpa recayera en el.

-¡KUROSAKI!

Ichigo miro a lo lejos viendo como Kon se acercaba a el corriendo y su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-¿Que es lo que...

-¡RUKIA A DESAPARECIDO! -Grito desesperado los puños del pelinaranja junto con su ceño fruncido desaparecieron y todo a su alrededor parecía moverse en cámara lenta.-

* * *

**Guest**

**diana carolina **

**kyoko**

**jailys-sama**

**Tomate**

**YukiYukiHana**

**Shinigami Black **

**Fer**

**Guest**

**Rukia inlove **

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo

Lo de Kon lo escribí ya que creo que es necesario que sepan el laso que tienen esos dos

y seguramente lo are con los otros personajes cada quien tiene una historia

¿Que tal me quedo? ¿Quien cree que es el que intenta hacerle daño?

¿Que pasara en el próximo? ¿La mataran?

Nos vemos en el siguiente...

PD: Les gusto la aparición de Toshiro ¿?


	13. Chapter 13

**13 **Vecinos

Ichigo subió como un loco por la escaleras del hospital buscando el paradero de la morena o de alguien que pudiera dar con ella pero como un fantasma parecía que nadie la había visto. Su corazón latía desesperadamente mientras subía los escalones que daban directo a la azotea.

-¿La encontraste? -Pregunto Hanataro por el celular, su voz se escuchaba nerviosa y al igual que el agitado.-

-Aun no.-Dijo Ichigo mientras corría subiendo hacia el segundo piso.-¡Hay que llamar a la policía!

-¡NO!-Exclamo Hanataro.-Eso...aunque quisiéramos no se puede ¡Ni lo piense!

Ichigo se quedo aturdido por su respuesta, sin poder comprender por que no quería que hiciera lo que era lo mas lógico en una situación como esa.

-No pienses mal de mi Ichigo luego te lo explico.-Dicho esto el moreno corto la llamada.-

El pelinaranja subió unos escalones sintiendo como de apoco le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire, miro hacia abajo dándose cuenta que ya se encontraba en el cuarto piso y de lo alto que se encontraba. Ichigo levanto la mirada divisando la bata blanca de un doctor que se movía llevando en una cilla de ruedas a un paciente pero no era cualquier paciente al fruncir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era ella Rukia Kuchiki.

-¡ALTO HAY! -Grito mientras subía los escalones corriendo.-

El hombre con barbijo se volteo viendo al pelinaranja quien subía los escalones a gran velocidad para luego sacar una navaja de su bolsillo y colocarlo en el cuello de la dormida morena.

Ichigo se quedo quieto en donde se encontraba bajo los cinco escalones que los separaban.

-¡Baje eso a hora mismo!-Exclamo Ichigo viendo como el hombre movía la navaja por el cuello de la morena decidido.-Si se atreve a hacerle daño...are cada uno de sus días un infierno.-El hombre no se inmuto y siguió con la navaja apretándola contra el cuello blanco de la morena viendo la mirada llena de odio que tenían sus ojos mieles.-

El hombre apretó un poco mas la navaja con determinación en su mirada.

Ichigo en ese momento sin dudarlo saco su arma y le apunto con ella viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

-Soy mucho mas rápido ¿quiere que se lo demuestre? -Dijo lo ultimo en un grito desde lo profundo de su garganta.-

-K-kurosaki...

El Kurosaki miro a la morena quien parecía estar recobrando de apoco la conciencia por su parte el hombre aprovecho su momento de debilidad y sin dudarlo tiro a la morena de la cilla de ruedas. Ichigo tiro su arma y con rapidez salto haciendo que la morena chocara sobre su cuerpo y no contra los dolorosos escalones que sin dudas la habrían mal herido, por su parte el hombre escapo sin dejar huella alguna como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

-¡Rukia!-Le llamo a gritos Ichigo quien la sostenía desde el suelo en brazos.-¡RESPONDEME!

_*Una pequeña morena se encontraba caminando en la oscuridad, llevaba un pequeño vestido color purpura el cual le llegaba asta las rodillas junto con unos hermosos zapatos negros los mismos se encontraban llenos de alguna sustancia que la misma podía sentir como destilaba un olor nauseabundo, la morena con mirada baja comenzó a caminar hacia las personas quienes con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros se reían y le señalaban con el dedo burlándose de ella. Rukia apretó con fuerza su mano en un puño mientras contenía las enormes ganas que sentía de llorar para luego divisar a lo lejos una cabellera anaranjada que le miraba sorprendido la Kuchiki podía sentir como sus piernas le temblaban pero lo ignoro y se acerco asta el pelinaranja._

_*****¡Nunca me gustaría Rukia! Solo la invite por que sentía pena por ella._

_La morena levanto su mano en el aire y antes de que pudiera chocar contra su mejilla se detuvo ante los sorprendidos ojos marrones quien le miraba sin poder articular palabra alguna, sin decir mas y sin mirarle, Rukia paso por su lado directo hacia la salida._

_Con cada paso que daba sentía como si su corazón hubiera sido desgarrado y arrancado de raíz._

_Se sentía una estúpida por haber creído ciegamente en alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki después de todo la única que había sido sincera había sido ella.*****_

-¡Rukia!-Le llamo a gritos Ichigo quien la sostenía desde el suelo en brazos.-¡RESPONDEME!

_*Esa voz...la conozco...es de quien destrozo mi corazón*_

* * *

Byakuya miraba al peliblanco que tenia enfrente el cual había citado para saber si había alguna mejoría con la búsqueda de la persona que quería hacer daño a su hija. Después de todo el era Byakuya Kuchiki y no había nada que no pudiera lograr, sin importar que o como daría con el acosador le daría su castigo.

-¿Pudo encontrarlo? -Pregunto Byakuya sin rodeos.-

Toshiro levanto la vista y mirándole fijamente como si lo estuviera analizando para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Por el momento no pero daré con el.

-Espero su trabajo sea eficiente, si dentro de estos meses no logra cumplirlo me are cargo de que no vuelva a ejercer su profesión.

El peliblanco ni se inmuto sobre su amenaza y levantándose de su asiento asintió con la cabeza mientras recogía su abrigo.

-Como le he dicho aun no di con el sospechoso por que tengo muchos supuestos sospechosos Sr Kuchiki.-Dijo su apellido mientras sonreía mostrando sus finos dientes blancos.-Por que usted sea su padre y me a contratado no significa que no sea uno de la bolsa.

Byakuya dejo su taza de te sobre la mesa mientras le daba una gélida mirada.

-Eso es absurdo es mejor que cuide sus palabras.

-Puede serlo pero se algo sobre usted que puede comprometerlo.-Toshiro dudo por unos segundos mientras veía como el moreno no desviaba la vista sobre su persona.-Se sobre su pequeño problema...

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.-Dijo levantando algo la voz.-Solo dedíquese a hacer su trabajo y nada mas.

Toshiro satisfecho hizo una reverencia y se marcho del lugar con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Por su parte Byakuya mantenía la vista fija en la nada pensando una y otra vez si haber contratado a Toshiro había sido una buena idea, tenia muchos pros y contras.

**Pro** podría encontrar a la persona que quería hacer daño a su hija.

**Contras **en el proceso algunos secretos podrían rebelarse, eso que tanto había ocultado y había querido olvidar para su beneficio a hora quizás podrían dañar a su mas preciado tesoro.

* * *

Podía sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordar por sus ojos y su respiración de agitaba, aun sentía ese dolor tan desgarrador en su corazón como si fuera la primera vez que lo sintiera. Aun no podía olvidar la vergüenza,la tristeza y peor la decepción. Rukia se encontraba en una oscura habitación con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas mientras que las lagrimas mojaban su vestido descolorido, aun podía oír sus risas, aun podía oír su voz llamándola. De apoco sentía como sus parpados se cerraban y de apoco todo se volvía borroso, quería gritar pero la voz no le salia, la oscuridad de apoco la iba consumiendo de apoco pero en ese momento sintió como algo cálido la abrazaba con fuerza de apoco abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura como protegiéndola, miro hacia ambos lados dándose cuenta de que aun seguía en su cuarto de hospital.

-Kon...-Dijo en un susurro sintiendo su voz áspera.-

El castaño no dijo palabra alguna y sin soltarla seco con su mano las lagrimas que la morena.

-Suéltame.-Pidió mientras intentaba alejarse pero el castaño la abrazo con mas fuerza.-¡SUÉLTAME!-Grito pero el sin temor la ignoro.-

-¡Solo quédate así!-Grito sintiendo aun la desesperación de cuando la perdió.-Por favor.-Susurro sintiendo como la morena dejaba de moverse.-Cuando sientes dolor, mi corazón sufre...aun no entiendo por que aveces lloras entre sueños...se que no me lo dirás pero no lo hagas sola, seré el pañuelo que seque tus lagrimas Rukia.

Rukia de apoco se separo viendo al castaño a los ojos para luego darle un golpe con su puño en el brazo haciendo que el soltara un pequeño quejido.

-Eres un idiota.-Dijo con la voz temblorosa sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.-N-no entiendo por que sigo llorando.-Decía riéndose nerviosa, mientras que Kon le veía angustiado.-

Kon la abrazo sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo de la morena temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento.-Susurro mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.-

_''Siento no poder curar tu dolor...Rukia''_

* * *

Ichigo poco apoco abría los ojos viendo como una luz enceguecedora hacia que apretara los ojos con fuerza asta poder acostumbrarse a ella a lo lejos podía sentir como algunas personas murmuraban cosas que no podía comprender muy bien como pudo intento moverse pero en el momento que intento mover su brazo sintió como una punzada en el algo desorientado desvió su vista a su mano dándose cuenta de que le habían puesto suero en ella.

-Yoruichi-san cálmese el se repondrá.-Decía un nervioso Hanataro mientras que la morena caminaba de un lado al otro.-

-¡Quien esta preocupado por el! -Grito exasperada mientras le miraba como si estuviera loco.-Estoy preocupada por Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san se encuentra bien, Kon esta cuidando de ella.-Explico calmadamente mientras bajaba un poco la voz.-No debería gritar Kurosaki-san esta aquí.

-¡A mi no me dicen lo que debo hacer!-Grito mas fuerte mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Ademas solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza...seguro se hace el dormido ese holgazán.-Exclamo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.-

-P-pero Yoruichi-san el fue quien la salvo...

-¡Si la hubiera cuidado no la habría salvado!-Dijo viendo con los ojos entre cerrados al pelinaranja.-Sabia que no debía contratar a alguien con ese cabello.-Hizo un chasquido con la lengua viéndole de arriba abajo.-Con ese aspecto parece mas un delincuente que un guardaespaldas.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar de mi pueden decirme como esta Rukia ¿?-Dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba en la camilla y los miraba con el ceño fruncido.-

La morena sonrió nerviosa al pelinaranja mientras se acercaba y le daba una palmada en el hombro.-

-Ichigo sabes que es broma, ya sabia que estabas despierto ¿que clase de persona crees que soy?

-Aun no lo se.-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras intentaba sacarse la intravenosa.-

-¡NO! -Grito tan fuerte Hanataro que Yoruichi y Ichigo le miraron asustados.-L-lo siento pero el medico dijo que no podía quitárselo o se sentirá mal.

-Tonterías.-Dijo Ichigo arrancándose la intravenosa de la mano y levantarse de la cama.-Iré a ver como se encuentra.

-Pero Kurosaki te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.-Grito Hanataro mientras veía como el pelinaranja daba unos pasos sin prestarle atención para luego tambalearse y sostenerse de una pared.-Perdiste algo de sangre...

-Estoy bien.-Dijo mientras daba unos pasos sintiéndose algo mareado.-

Hanataro y Yoruichi suspiraron viendo como el pelinaranja desaparecía de apoco caminando como si estuviera ebrio.

* * *

A paso lento Ichigo intentaba controlar sus mareos faltaba poco para llegar a la habitación de la morena, aun costado del camino vio una mesa con una gran cantidad de cajitas de leche de fresa el Kurosaki tomo dos con rapidez sin que nadie le viera se acerco hacia la puerta. Estaba apunto de tocar cuando vio por el espejo que Kon se encontraba haciéndole compañía. El pelinaranja bajo la mirada mientras se daba la vuelta y con paso lento caminaba arrastrando los pies. Agarro una de las cajitas y coloco la pajilla en el agujero para luego probar.

-No esta mal.

-¡Kurosaki! -Exclamo Hanataro agitado por haber corrido asta allí, Ichigo le miro con una ceja alada mientras sorbía del popote.-N-no le dijiste nada a Kuchiki-san de lo sucedido ¿verdad?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.-No fui a verla, ten.-Dijo extendiéndole una cajita de fresa a lo que el moreno negó con la cabeza.-

-Lo siento soy intolerante a la lactosa pero...deberías habérselo dado.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.- A Kuchiki-san le encanta la leche de fresa.

Ichigo le sacudió el cabello con la mano haciéndole que le duela mientras que el moreno se quejaba.

-¡Dije que no era para ella!

-Y-ya Kurosaki-san...entiendo esa bien...duele.-Decía mientras se soltaba y se arreglaba el cabello.-Oye pero...cuando salvaste a Kuchiki-san ¿viste la cara de acosador?

-No pude verla por completo ya que llevaba un barbijo pero...se me hacia familiar.-Dijo sorbiendo con fuerza de la cajita.-Pero ¿porque Kuchiki no puede saber lo que le sucedió hoy? no entiendo como es que no llamaron a la policía cuando ese imbécil la secuestro.

Hanataro soltó un suspiro viendo al pelinaranja serio.

-Si se entera se pondrá muy nerviosa...hace unos meses tenia problemas para conciliar el sueño y tenia que tomar medicación es por eso que Yoruichi-san la sobre protege tanto es como una hija para ella y Kuchiki-san la ve como una madre ya que no tiene una.

-Ya veo...pero por que no llamar a la policía ¿?

-Sabes quien es su padre? -El pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza.-Esa es tu respuesta...Kurosaki-san hay algo que tengo que decirte y que Yoruichi-san quiere que hagas.

-¿Que es?

-Veras...

* * *

Pasaron varios días asta que la morena fue dada de alta. Rukia había sido escoltada asta su departamento por el pelinaranja, durante todo el trayecto no se había dicho palabra alguna la Kuchiki por que aun lo veía en sus pesadillas recurrentes y el Kurosaki por que simplemente no sabia como decir lo que Yoruichi había pedido.

Rukia estaba ya enfrente de su puerta dudando si entrar o darle las gracias por haberla salvado en el estudio.

Por una parte lo odiaba con todo su ser pero la otra pequeña parte la cual le decía que quizás el no era como ella lo pintaba quería darle las gracias pero eso era algo complicado cuando se es una Kuchiki.

-Kuchiki ya se encuentra mejor? -Pregunto Ichigo mientras que la morena le veía.-

-Si Kurosaki no tiene por que preocuparse.

-Solo llámeme Ichigo.

La morena se cruzo de brazos.-Esta bien ''Ichigo'' si no tienes nada mas que decir puedes irte a tu casa no te necesito hoy.

-Esta bien que descanse Kuchiki.

Dicho esto el pelinaranja dio varios pasos asta detenerse en una puerta la cual era del departamento de al lado de la morena. Rukia le miro extrañada mientras metía su clave en la suya.

-¿Que haces?

-Se me olvido decirle seremos vecinos.-Dijo Ichigo regalandole una sonrisa satisfecho al ver su sorpresa.-Que descanse.-Dicho esto abrió la puerta adentrándose a su nuevo hogar escuchando como detrás la morena soltaba un fuerte grito.-

-¿¡QUE!?

* * *

**kyoko**

**Rukia inlove**

**jailys-sama**

**Fer**

**diana carolina**

**LiRiO23**

**Kei**

El anterior capitulo tuve pocos comentarios ¿Porque? ya no me quieren *se va a llorar a un rincón*

Espero este les guste por que escribí un montón y les deje algunas pistas sobre algunas cositas que pueden pasar

Pero creo que lo que pasara pronto no se lo esperan *Risa malvada*

Los veo en el próximo capitulo!


	14. Chapter 14

**14 **Sentimientos

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno de Karakura. En las calles se podían ver muy pocas personas ya que la mayoría se encontrarían en sus hogares descansando para así dar un buen comienzo, pero no en lo alto de uno de los departamentos mas caros y elegantes de la ciudad una joven morena se encontraba revolcándose en su cama.

Por mas que intentara conciliar el sueño le era imposible, tan solo saber que a unos pocos metros se encontraba la persona que mas odiaba con todo su corazón.

Rukia se retorció de un lado hacia el otro llena de frustración, tanto era su enojo que ya las sabanas y algunas almohadas se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, dejando a la ojivioleta con tan solo una pequeña almohada y su pijama todo arrugado y desparramado al igual que su cabello, si en ese momento entrara cualquier persona creería que habría estado jugando a la guerra de almohadas.

-¡Lo odio!¡Lo odio! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraba hacia la pared como si el rostro del Kurosaki estuviera justo en ese lugar.-Calma Rukia...mañana tienes trabajo que hacer.-Se decía así misma tratando de calmarse.-Si tienes ojeras, no saldrás bien en las fotos.

Con todas sus fuerzas cerro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, mientras murmuraba cuanto lo odiaba asta quedarse dormida.

Por su parte cierto pelinaranja ya estaba en lo brazos de Morfeo durmiendo en la mas profunda tranquilidad sin percatarse de las malas vibras que su vecina le estaba echando, sin aviso alguno un fuerte estornudo lo hizo despertarse, era uno y luego otro tras otro sin poder controlarse.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya se encontraba en la oficina de cierto personaje de cabello rubio. Había ido allí para saber si el podría ser un presunto sospechoso en el caso del acosador de Rukia Kuchiki, después de toda su carrera había visto y aprendido que no todas las personas son lo que aparentan ser y en cuanto menos te lo esperas están listas para arruinarte la vida, puede ser por celos, envidia o enojo sea cual fuera el detonador sabia que poco a poco lo que iba sucediendo solo eran advertencia y que algo muy grave pasaría si no se daba prisa.

-Es un gusto tener a alguien como usted aquí.-Decía Urahara mientras miraba al peliblanco algo curioso.-Pero ¿De que quiere hablar conmigo?

Toshiro miro toda la habitación sin mucho interés, viendo en la pared los diferentes cuadros y premios que había recibido por ser uno de los mejores mánagers de Karakura.

-Veo que es alguien muy popular.

Urahara miro detrás de el dándose cuenta de lo que veía para luego sonreír con algo de arrogancia.

-Si lo soy ¿acaso es un delito? -Dijo en broma mientras juntaba sus muñecas.-Arrésteme.

-No estoy aquí para eso...por el momento.-Dijo susurrando mientras fruncía el ceño y le miraba con atención.-Solo respóndame unas preguntas.

-Primero usted respóndame una ¿De que trata todo esto?

-Estoy investigando por la seguridad de Kuchiki Rukia.

-Ya veo.-Dijo el rubio entendiendo a lo que iba todo.-¿Soy sospechoso? Eso es absurdo.

Toshiro saco una libreta anotando algunas cosas en ella.

-Puede que si pero eh visto las cosas que hace la gente por tener ''fama''.-Dijo serio el peliblanco mientras levantaba la vista y le miraba.-Dígame ¿desde cuanto tiempo que se dedica a esto?

-No recuerdo muy bien...desde que era joven supongo...¿esto que tiene que ver con Rukia?

-Así que la llama Rukia...¿se tienen mucha confianza?

Urahara le miro algo confundido entendiendo a lo que iba.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo como para seguir llamándola por su apellido.-Aclaro con algo de enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Se lo que esta pensando pero no tengo esa clase de interés en Rukia, tengo pareja.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre un ''tengo pareja'' a un ''no me interesa, tengo pareja''.

Urahara se toco las sienes tratando de controlarse.

-Solo valla al punto dígame que es lo que quiere saber.

-¿Donde estuvo cuando Kuchiki desapareció?-Pregunto dejando su libreta a un lado.-

En ese momento la expresión del rubio se tenso tornándose algo seria, Toshiro no aparto su mirada de el dándose cuenta lo incomodo que parecía haberse puesto con una pregunta tan insignificante.

-Kisuke Urahara responda o ¿debo volver a preguntar?

El rubio miro al peliblanco algo nervioso y le hizo una seña para que se acercara pero el joven detective le miro con una ceja alzada sin moverse de su asiento, Urahara resoplo acercándose a el hablándole en susurro.

-Se lo digo si promete no decírselo a nadie.

-Esta bien.

-Ese día a esa hora yo...estuve en un bar con unos amigos...bueno no era un bar ''bar''.-Exclamo haciendo comillas con los dedos.-Si no esos donde hay mujeres...¿me comprende?

Toshiro se levanto de su asiento molesto por haber perdido su tiempo.

-¡Oiga espere! -Grito viendo como el peliblanco se acercaba a la salida.-No le diga esto a nadie..si Yoruichi se entera me mata.

-Asta luego.-Dijo amablemente sin prestarle mucha atención.-

-Diablos.-Susurro Urahara pasándose la mano por el cabello.-Soy hombre muerto.

* * *

Ya era de mañana cuando en el departamento de Rukia un enorme grito se hizo oír.

-Rukia ¿que diablo...? -Pregunto en un grito la piel morena viéndole con los ojos en grandes.-¡Mira tus ojos!

La Kuchiki se dio la vuelta viendo a la pelivioleta como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¡Lo se! -Exclamo frustrada mientras se picaba las bolsas que a hora habían debajo de sus ojos algo hinchados.-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -Dijo en un grito señalándole con el dedo llena de furia.-

Yoruichi se señalo a si misma incrédula.

-¿Que tengo que ver yo con tus ojeras de panda?

-¡Tienes mucho que ver! como no me dijiste que...el.-Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro como si Kurosaki pudiera oírla.-Viviría al lado.

-¿Porque? por que se que dirías que no...después de todo lo contrate para tu seguridad Rukia ¡Así que deja de comportarte de esta manera!

La morena dejo de aplicarse maquillaje y se dio la vuelta viéndola con los brazos cruzados.

-Sabes por que me comporto de esta manera...acepto que sea mi guardaespaldas pero esto es demasiado.-Dijo con enojo en su voz ya que después de todo el, sin darse cuenta la había convertido en lo que a hora era y mas odiaba ''una persona superficial''.-

-Comparto lo que dices...siento lo que te haya echo se que abra sido doloroso para ti Rukia.-Dijo con sinceridad la morena viéndole a los ojos.-Pero lo que me importa mas es tu seguridad.

Rukia rodó los ojos, ya que creía que todo aquello era una exageración y que nadie quería hacerle daño.

-Nada me sucederá...están siendo muy dramáticos con todo esto o...acaso a pasado ¿algo? -Pregunto viéndole con una ceja alzada, viendo como Yoruichi evitaba la mirada negando con la cabeza.-Bien entonces soluciónalo.

-Rukia no lo has pensado de esta forma...el te hizo daño en el pasado.-Decía lentamente mientras pensaba en como hacerle ceder.-Al tenerlo mas cerca...puedes usarlo a tu antojo ¿no crees? después de todo dijiste que querías vengarte.

La morena sonrío de costado con interés.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera, ¡lo seduciré y le romperé el corazón!-Exclamo levantando el puño en el aire mientras que Yoruichi tragaba con fuerza sintiendo en lo que había metido el Kurosaki.-

-E-esta bien.

-Siento interrumpir.-Dijo Hanataro quien había escuchado todo desde el comienzo y ya estaba sintiendo algo de temor hacia las mujeres.-P-pero si Kuchiki-san no se da prisa llegaremos tarde.

-Hanataro ve por el maletín de maquillaje.-El moreno asintió y desapareció de allí a toda prisa.-Rukia vístete lo mas rápido que puedas mientras que yo are algo de café.-Rukia le miro con una ceja alzada.-¡No es para mi! es para tu rostro.

Luego de diez minutos la morena ya se encontraba vestida con un vestido marrón junto con un tapado negro que le llegaba asta las rodillas, su rostro no estaba muy maquillado para así darle un toque natural y fresco ya que aun se podía ver un poco de sus ojos hinchados por haber trasnochado. Al salir del departamento mientras subían al auto la morena miro hacia delante dándose cuenta del que conducía no era Ichigo si no otro chofer, Hanataro al ver su mirada sonrío disimuladamente.

-Kurosaki no vino tubo algo que hacer...pero seguramente llegara para la grabación.

Rukia se cruzo de brazos demostrando desinterés.

-No se por que me dices eso, no me interesa lo que este haciendo...solo me parece algo irresponsable con su trabajo.

_''Se supone que debe de cuidarme y se da el lujo de estar quien sabe donde.''_

-Yo le di permiso.-Dijo Yoruichi mientras le hacia una señal al chófer para que arrancara.-Después de todo era algo importante.

**Flash Back.**

_-Ichigo.-Dijo Yoruichi viéndole con seriedad en sus ojos.-¿No pudiste ver el rostro del que secuestro a Rukia?_

_Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras recargaba su espalda en el muro del hospital._

_-Algo en el se me hizo familiar, lo pensé una y otra vez...creo que he visto esos ojos en alguna parte.-Yoruichi le miro impaciente esperando su respuesta.-Mañana iré a investigar...no estoy muy seguro solo espero que mis sospechas no sean erróneas ¿Puede no necesitar de mis servicios mañana?_

_-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamo la morena guiñándole un ojo con algo de ansiedad por saber quien era.-Hanataro y yo no, nos separaremos de ella...solo espero que estés en lo cierto._

**Fin Flash Back.**

_''Espero que des con el Kurosaki, cuanto mas pronto se termine todo esto...ninguno de los dos saldrá herido''_ -Pensaba Yoruichi mientras veía como Rukia conversaba animada con Hanataro.

* * *

Cierto pelinaranja con su ya característico ceño fruncido caminaba por los pasillos del lujoso ''**Hotel Kenpachi**'' viendo como varias personas caminaban de aquí para allá con cámaras y un que otro objeto de fotografía, al parecer había algo importante ese día pero el Kurosaki no le dio importancia ya que tenia algo urgente que atender pero cuando sin notarlo entro equivocado en una habitación que parecía ser la de una importante mujer por las flores que habían de regalo en su tocador y las personas que se encontraban maquillándola.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Ichigo algo apenado por su intromisión, apunto de cerrar la puerta una voz le hizo detenerse.-

-Espere acaso ¿no le conozco?

Ichigo miro a la mujer la cual se dio la vuelta para verlo fijamente, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Inoue Orihime. La misma llevaba un vestido blanco con perlas y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un rodete.

-Usted no es el ¿guardaespaldas de Rukia? -Ichigo no respondió, solo le miraba fijamente provocando que la castaña se sonrojara levemente.-Creo que no hace falta decirle quien soy ¿verdad?

-¿Quien es? -Pregunto sin saberlo en verdad, mientras que la castaña le miraba con la boca abierta.-

-Soy Inoue Orihime.-Respondió algo irritada ¿como puede ser que no sepa mi nombre?.-Amiga de Rukia.

-Ya veo, fue un gusto tengo algo que hacer.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta apunto de retirarse.-

-¡Espera!.-Exclamo haciendo que se detuviera.-Si por alguna razón...Rukia ya no necesitara guardaespaldas, puedes venir a mi, viendo como va disminuyendo su fama presiento que sera muy pronto.

-¿Enserio eres su amiga?-Pregunto viéndole de reojo con una sonrisa de costado.-No se nota, si me disculpa.

Dicho esto se marcho cerrando la puerta detrás de si dejando a una castaña mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

Ichigo se encamino hacia la área de seguridad camuflándose con los agentes de seguridad que había en el lugar, al notar que ninguno le había llamado la atención entro a la habitación donde se podían ver muchas pantallas y una gran mesa de control había con cada una de ella. Desde allí se podía ver las salas, los pasillos incluso el lugar que mas le interesaba el ''área de descanso''.

Solo habían dos agentes en el lugar los cuales se encontraban muy ocupados haciendo su trabajo como para prestarle atención, Ichigo se sentó en una de las maquinas para luego colocar la fecha y la hora del día en que cambiaron las pieles del vestuario de la morena.

-Que raro...-Murmuro viendo que las cámaras del sector en donde se encontraba la sala de vestuario se encontraba dañada.-Esa mirada...la conozco de alguna parte.-Dijo pensativo mientras miraba la grabaciones de ese día con rapidez para luego detener el vídeo donde aparecía el llevando unos refrescos y un hombre con capucha lo empujaba corriendo.-

**Flash Back.**

_Ichigo estaba caminando con dos refrescos en los brazos cuando un hombre quien venia corriendo lo choca haciendo que se le cayera todo._

_—¡Oye fíjate por donde vas!—Grito molesto mientras los juntaba.—_

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Te tengo.

* * *

Rukia lucia un traje de baño entero de control con transparencias en los costados de su cintura, color negro el cual no le quedaba nada mal ya que varios de los fotógrafos y por si fuera poco mujeres le miraban algunos con deseo y otras con envidia de la perfecta figura que tenia.

-Esta sesión Kuchiki-san como lo ve sera en una piscina.-Le comento Hanataro mientras que Rukia miraba lo enorme y profunda que era ya que ocupaba casi todo el lugar.-

-Justo lo que necesito.-Dijo la morena sonriendo ''De esta forma se me ira la hinchazón''.-

-Kuchiki se ve ¡HERMOSA!.-Le alago el productor con una sonrisa para luego fruncir el ceño.-¿Sabe bien lo que debe de hacer verdad? esta es una publicidad de una marca muy importante.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza sin muchos nervios ya que estaba acostumbrada a hacer aquello después de todo verse hermosa no le costaba mucho trabajo.

-Si, no lo defraudare.-Dijo con confianza en si misma.-

-¡HOLA A TODOS!

Exclamo un recién llegado mientras que detrás de el muchas personas con bolsas y algunas mesas con bocadillos entraban invadiendo el lugar.

-¿¡K-kon?! -Exclamo Rukia viendo como el mismo entraba sin invitación al lugar y le hacia señas saludándole acercándose.-

-Hola Rukia.-Dijo su nombre viéndole con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Espero que no le moleste que haya traído algunos aperitivos.-Comento viendo al director quien asintió alegremente ya que todos allí sabían perfectamente de quien era Kon hijo.-

-No se hubiera molestado, siempre tan amable.-Le dijo el director viéndole con una sonrisa llena de interés.-

Rukia por su parte solo le veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Kon no hagas estas cosas, son innecesarias.

-¿Hacer que? y no frunzas el ceño.-Dijo mientras ponía su dedo en su frente muy cerca de ella.-Te vez fea.

La morena aparto con su mano el dedo del castaño mientras suspiraba dándose por vencida con el, mientras que los ajenos a la situación murmuraban cosas como _''Que lindos se ven juntos'' ''Serán ¿Novios?''._

-Ten.-Dijo extendiéndole un jugo de frutas.-Bebe un poco seguro no tomaste nada antes de venir.

Sin decir nada ya que estaba en lo cierto, tomo el jugo haciendo un agujero en el orificio con la pajilla bebiendo un sorbo de el.

-Listo ¿satisfecho?-Le dijo con sarcasmo mientras le devolvía la cajita.-Tengo una sesión que hacer.

-Bien, estaré viendo desde allá.-Comento marchándose antes de que le dijera que se marchara del lugar.-

Yoruichi quien veía desde lejos lo sucedido se acerco a la morena con una sonrisa.

-Si que es persistente.

-Demasiado.

-¿No te gusta? Si quiera un ¿poco? -Pregunto la morena haciendo un gesto con los dedos.-

-No de la forma en que el quiere.

-Srta Kuchiki ¿esta lista? -Dijo el director desde el otro lado de la piscina.-

-Si.

Rukia se metió poco a poco dentro de la piscina con temor de que estuviera fría pero para su suerte estaba climatizada. Durante una hora estuvo dentro de ella haciendo las diferentes poses y sosteniendo los productos de marcas reconocidas, asiéndolas una y otra vez por que aunque para algunas personas eso no parecía ser un trabajo tan ''sacrificado'' estar durante mucho tiempo bajo el agua hacia que las piernas de la Kuchiki se le acalambraran por estar mucho tiempo en una misma posición y mas el hecho de tener hambre por no haber comido antes de hacer la sesión, ya estaban poniendo a la morena de mal humor.

-Una mas.-Decía el fotógrafo tomando una ultima foto.-Listo!

-¡Todos pueden ir a tomarse un descanso! -Grito el director mientras miraba su reloj.-En veinte los quiero acá devuelta.-El director vio a Kon quien estaba apunto de ir hacia la morena, lo agarro del brazo arrastrándolo.-Ven conmigo hablemos sobre algunos negocios que tengo en mente.

-Pero yo...iba.-Decía mientras que era arrastrado por el ambicioso director.-

Hanataro se acerco hacia la morena con un par de toallas.

-Kuchiki-san déjeme ayudarla.-Le dijo mientras extendía su mano viendo como la morena negaba con la cabeza.-

-Me quedare un rato aquí, ve a comer algo Hanataro en un rato iré.-Hanataro le miro dudando.-Ve.

-Bueno pero volveré con algo para que coma.-Dijo mientras se marchaba algo apenado por lo que había dicho pero se sentía algo preocupado.-

* * *

Ichigo iba llegando a la sala notando que no había nadie en el lugar, el mismo estaba por marcharse cuando escucha el ruido que provenía de la piscina. El Kurosaki movió la cabeza viendo a lo lejos a la morena la cual nadaba tranquilamente de una punta hacia el otro extremo de la piscina, la Kuchiki estaba tan relajada en lo suyo que no se percato del espectador que miraba atentamente como se movía de aquí para allá con su cabello mojado pegandosele al igual que el traje de baño en su pálida piel.

Sin darse cuenta se le había quedado viendo durante un largo tiempo, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera el único en el mundo observándola.

El pelinaranja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo bajo la vista tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente y pensar en lo que era realmente importante

¿Quien seria el acosador? y ¿Porque la odiaba tanto?

-¿Disfrutando de la vista? -Pregunto Hanataro viendo al Kurosaki con una sonrisa.-

-¿Eh?

El moreno soltó una carcajada.-Olvídalo ¿donde estabas? Kuchiki-san asta pregunto por ti.-Lo ultimo había sido una mentira pero sabia que eso había querido decir la Kuchiki solo que su personalidad se lo impedía.-

Ichigo le miro con una ceja alzada dudando.-¿Enserio? -Hanataro asintió con la cabeza.-Que extraño.

-¿Porque lo dice Kuros...

Ichigo hizo un ademán para que se callara.-No oigo el ruido del agua.

Ambos miraron hacia la misma dirección sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerles la piel.

-¡KUCHIKI-SAN!-Grito Hanataro viendo helado hacia la piscina.-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Ichigo salio corriendo hacia la piscina viendo el cuerpo de la morena el cual se hundía hacia el fondo de la piscina inconsciente. Sin pensarlo dos veces salto en el agua y comenzó a nadar hacia la profundidad asta alcanzarla, tomándola de la cintura con fuerza para luego llevarla hacia la superficie. Ichigo con cuidado la coloco a un costado de la piscina mientras el tosía algo del agua agitado mientras que Hanataro veía preocupado el estado de la morena la cual parecía no recobrar la conciencia, el pelinaranja le tomo el pulso y puso su dedo cerca de su nariz dándose cuenta de que no respiraba.

-¡Maldición!-Grito mientras comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho practicándole RCP.-

-¡Iré por ayuda! -Dijo Hanataro saliendo corriendo del lugar.-

-¡Uno, Dos, Tres! -Gritaba el pelinaranja con desesperación viendo que no había reacción alguna, mientras le oprimia el pecho con cuidado en su pecho.-¡Vamos Rukia despierta!

Ichigo le oprimió el pecho a la morena varias veces sin resultado alguno, desesperado apretó su nariz y le realizo la respiración boca a boca durante tres segundos pasándole algo de oxigeno para luego ver como la morena parecía despertar ya que había comenzado a toser escupiendo el agua que había tragado.

-Ichigo...-Susurro su nombre viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados.-

Sin decir nada el pelinaranja la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola contra su pecho, sin medir su fuerza sintiéndose aliviado por verla con vida. Rukia al igual que el no dijo nada y lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que tenia, sintiendo una extraña sensación que hacia mucho tiempo creía haber olvidado.

Lejano a todo Kon tan solo los veía apretando su mano en un puño sintiéndose aliviado pero a la vez una extraña sensación hacia arder su corazón. Molesto salio del lugar dando un golpe con fuerza en una pared sintiéndose impotente por no haber ido a su ayuda.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

* * *

**Alexa sm**

**jailys-sama**

**kei**

**LiRiO23**

**Fer**

**kaoru240 **

**nanami-chan**

**Shinigami Black**

**marylu Rguez**

**Marifer potosme**

Gracias por sus comentarios y siento la tardanza la verdad no tenia muy buenas ideas

Pero a hora comenzara lo mejor!

Ya vinieron buenas ideas a mi y se que me odiaran por lo que are

Pero es importante para la historia

Nos vemos en el próximo

**Espero sus mensajes!**

**Pd: En el próximo sabrán que le paso y por que Kon se enojo y otras cosas mas...**

**¿Quizás aparezca el acosador? ¿Quien creen que es?**


	15. Chapter 15

**15** Encuentro inesperado.

Rukia se encontraba ya en su camerino, el espejo reflejaba su rostro el cual aun seguía algo pálido por lo había sucedido anteriormente. La morena inconscientemente se tocaba los labios aun recordando el momento en que Ichigo la había salvado, aun podía sentir sus cálidos labios contra los suyos y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola con fuerza. Después de todo sabia perfectamente que la estaba observando por eso se había hecho la que no lo notaba mientras nadaba tratando de seducirlo pero su plan se había ido a la basura cuando el calambre se presento.

Y había terminado nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Rukia ¿estas bien? -Pregunto Yoruichi quien entraba seguida por Hanataro.-

La morena movió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos insignificantes de su mente.

-Si.

-No me digas que...-Dijo sin continuar mientras le miraba con picardía.-

-Por supuesto que ¡No!-Exclamo con enojo mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo de ropa seca.-

-Hanataro ve a traerle algo caliente para beber.

-Yoruichi-san aquí traje.-Dijo el moreno mientras le mostraba un vaso caliente de café.-

La morena se cruzo de brazos viéndole ya que aquello era un pretexto para que las dejara a solas, Hanataro asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo marchándose de allí.

-Rukia a hora dime ¿que diablos ocurrió?

-No se de que hablas.-Dijo la morena mientras se cambiaba detrás del cambiador, no pensaba decirle la verdad seguramente se reiría de ella o la regañaría.-Ya te lo dije, me dio un calambre.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto levantando una ceja.-No sera esto algo parte de tu ¿venganza?

La morena salio del cambiador luciendo unos jeans apretados junto con una blusa color amarillo, viéndole algo enojada por lo que pensaba de ella.

-¡Claro que no! -Exclamo irritada mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a arreglar su maquillaje.-No pondría mi vida en riesgo por alguien como el.

Yoruichi suspiro mientras pasaba a su lado y coloco su mano en su hombro viéndola.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen.-Rukia le miro por el reflejo del espejo curiosa.-Del odio al amor hay un paso.

Dicho esto la morena se marcho antes de que la Kuchiki pudiera decir palabra alguna.

-Eso no sucederá.

* * *

Desde lo alto del edificio, mas especifico en la azotea un hombre de cabello castaño y de lujoso traje se encontraba sentado con su espalda pegada contra la fría pared y su cabeza la escondía entre sus rodillas. Kon aun no podía borrar de su mente lo sucedido hace unos muinutos atrás, lo había visto todo desde como la morena se ahogaba y como el Kurosaki la salvaba,el no había podido hacer nada en ese momento sus piernas le fallaron...si no fuera por que estaba Kurosaki en ese momento ¿que habría sucedido? se preguntaba mientras apretaba el puño con fuera y golpeaba el suelo haciendo se sangrar los nudillos.

-¡SOLO SOY UN COBARDE!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como su corazón le ardía.-Que no puede proteger a quien ama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue Orihime se encontraba siendo captada por varias cámaras que la fotografiaban a la vez mientras lucia un lujoso vestido color rojo que le llegaba asta los tobillos junto con un collar de perlas que caía hacia sus pechos dándole un toque sensual, su pelo lo llevaba recogido junto con algunas mechas que caían en forma de rulos, varios de los presentes del sexo masculino la miraban algo embobados mientras que por su parte las mujeres miraban a los hombres con enojo. El fotógrafo hizo un gesto con el dedo indicándole que ya era hora del descanso a lo que la castaña agradeció ya que sentía las mejillas doler por sonreír todo el tiempo.

-Sr Inoue.-Dijo sonriendo un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro.-

-¡Hermano no me digas así!-Exclamo cruzándose de brazos.-¿Acaso no soy tu hermana?

Sora sonrío dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero ya eres tan importante que no me siento bien llamándote así en publico.

Orihime sonrío sintiéndose alagada ya que hace poco había comenzado a tener papeles de mayor importancia y se sentía orgullosa de que tanto esfuerzo valiera la pena.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, no me molesta.-Dijo sonriendo para luego verle curiosa.-Aunque...¿como es que ellos decidieron llamarme? siempre hice muchas audiciones pero nunca calificaba.

Sora le dio una botella de agua mientras miraba su reloj.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso.-Dijo viéndole fijamente a los ojos.-Las cosas empezaran a cambiar por aquí.-Inoue trago el agua sintiendo como la mirada de su propio hermano le daba algo de escalofríos.-Debo ir a atender un asunto, luego vendré a recogerte.

Inoue asintió viendo como el mismo se marchaba hacia la salida.

Sora saco su celular y marco unos números en el.

-Bien hecho, gracias a ti Kuchiki muy pronto sera un olvido.

* * *

Rukia caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro por el centro comercial de Karakura, varias personas que pasaban por allí la miraban asombrados a que no se esperaban verla en aquel lugar así que no podía evitar sacar sus celulares cámaras y fotografiarla, mientras que detrás de ella cierto pelinaranja y un pequeño moreno la seguían con los brazos cargados de bolsas.

-Nunca la vi comprar tanto.-Le comento Hanataro mientras cargaba las bolsas caminando al lado de Ichigo.-

-¿Le sucede algo? -Pregunto Ichigo viendo como la morena caminaba viendo hacia una tienda con determinación.-Aquí vamos otra vez.

La morena se dio la vuelta y miro a sus acompañantes con enojo haciendo señas de que caminaran mas rápido para luego meterse dentro de una tienda que vendía lujosos vestidos. Rukia llamo a la vendedora y le pidió que le mostrara el vestido negro lujoso que había en la entrada la mujer al ver que se trataba de la famosa Kuchiki corrió en busca del vestido para luego entregárselo con emoción.

Ichigo y Hanataro la siguieron asta el lugar sintiendo como sus piernas de apoco perdían movilidad debido a la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban consigo, ambos dejaron las bolsas en uno de los asientos que había en el lugar mientras soltaban un suspiro exagerado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tomara esto? -Pregunto Ichigo frunciendo el ceño viendo como el moreno movía los hombros.-

-Oh ya recordé!.-Exclamo con emoción el moreno mientras sacaba de su mochila donde llevaba la agenda y el itinerario de la Kuchiki.-Pronto abra una gala donde abran personas famosas.

-Aun sigo sin entender ¿acaso es tan importante? -Pregunto curioso viéndolo.-

-Hay un dicho que dice ''Las personas son lo que comen'' en cuestiones de moda ''Las personas son lo que visten''

En ese momento una melodía comenzó a sonar.

-Debo atender esta llamada, mientras Kurosaki-san vea por Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo estaba apunto de replicar pero el moreno tan solo lo ignoro ya que parecía ser una llamada de suma importancia. El pelinaranja se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en el lugar ya que era una lujosa tienda de ropa donde había un enorme cambiador y mucho espacio donde un largo sofá color blanco era el adorno perfecto para los hombres quienes esperaban a su pareja.

Rukia por su parte estaba concentrada arreglando su vestido color negro el cual tenia una larga cola y dejaba sus hombros expuestos, la morena se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo resoplando algo insatisfecha ya que no podía ajustar el cierre en la parte de atrás.

-Diablos...no llego.-Se quejaba mientras estiraba sus brazos intentando cerrarlo.-¡HANATARO! -Grito pero una voz que conocía perfectamente le respondió.-

-Hanataro fue a atender una llamada ¿necesita algo? -Pregunto parado atrás del probador.-

La morena sonrío de costado mientras se arreglaba el cabello y rápidamente se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo.

-Te are sufrir Ichigo.-Murmuro para si misma con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Si por favor ¿puedes ayudarme? -Pregunto con un suave tono de voz mientras abría la cortina.-

Ichigo se quedo viéndola en silencio por varios segundos sin poder salir de su asombro para luego hacer funcionar su cerebro.

-Sera mejor que llame a la encargada.-Dijo apunto de irse pero la morena con rapidez lo jalo del saco evitando que se fuera.-

-Vamos no es gran cosa o...¿estas avergonzado? -Pregunto tratando de hacerlo enojar tocando su orgullo.-

-Para nada.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño tratando de contenerse.-

-Bien.-Respondió la Kuchiki dándose la vuelta enseñándole la pálida piel de su espalda.-

Ichigo estiro su mano agarrando el cierre de su vestido rosando sus dedos contra su piel sin poder evitarlo.

-Ah...-Gimió la morena sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.-

-¿Le hice daño? -Pregunto Ichigo viéndola con el ceño fruncido, mientras terminaba de subir el cierre.-

-No, tienes los dedos fríos.

-Listo.

Rukia se admiro en el espejo arreglando su vestido viendo lo bien que marcaba su figura para luego darse la vuelta y ver al pelinaranja esperando algún comentario pero sin respuesta alguna.

-¿Que tal me veo? para que pregunto, me veo hermosa ¿verdad? -Dijo lo ultimo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.-

En ese momento el Kurosaki comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos, por su parte cada paso que el daba ella retrocedía asta que no hubo mas espacio entre los dos y termino con su espalda contra el espejo del cambiador.

-¿Que crees que haces?-Pregunto viéndole fijamente sin perder ante su mirada (Ya veo, no te puedes contener al verme tan hermosa ¿verdad? eres igual que todos los demás Ichigo) pensaba mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.-Se como te debes sentir pero...-Hizo silencio en ese momento viendo como acercaba su mano.-Ichigo...-Murmuro para luego sentir como el pelinaranja acariciaba su hombro lentamente para luego alejarse de ella.-

-Tenias una araña, si no necesita nada mas me retiro

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta cerrando la cortina dejando a una estupefacta morena la cual aun no lograba salir de su asombro.

-¿Por que esa sonrisa?-Pregunto Hanataro viendo curioso a su amigo.-¿Ocurrió algo bueno?

-No es nada Hanataro.-Respondió mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia termino de pagar su ropa tomando la bolsa con algo de frustración, saliendo sin ver al pelinaranja quien aun la veía con una mueca.

-¿Seguirá de compras?-Pregunto Ichigo refunfuñando mientras que Hanataro le miraba con temor ya que le hablaba informalmente.-Si no lo a notado ya no tenemos manos.

-Kurosaki-san...

-Si, por que puedo.-Dijo con una sonrisa de costado.-No se cuanto ganen los ''guardaespaldas'' pero yo no tengo de que preocuparme.

-Al menos no lo gastamos en cosas innecesarias.-Contraataco el pelinaranja viendo como la morena le fruncía el ceño.-

-¿Quien dijo que son innecesarias? las necesito acaso piensas que alguien como yo ¿debe vestir siempre lo mismo?

Hanataro miraba a los dos nervioso por como peleaban y el en medio de aquella situación.

-Me pregunto si todos los famosos son asi de superficiales.-Dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mantener la cabeza en alto.-

Rukia al oír sus palabras soltó una carcajada ya que el era la ultima persona en el mundo que podría decir aquello.

-¿Famosos? aveces no hace falta que lo sean ¿lo sabes? si alguien ve a alguien que tiene algún defecto lo único que saben hacer es burlarse, si alguien es diferente ¿que hacen? se burlan todo el mundo es superficial. -Dijo pasando por su lado diciendo.-Y tu no eres la excepción.

Rukia dio unos pasos hacia adelante con una sonrisa llena de auto satisfacción por haber dicho todas esas cosas pero al ver lo que había a pocos metros en frente de sus ojos una mueca de disgusto se formo.

-No puede ser...

_Hace varios años atrás..._

_Una joven Kuchiki con lentes y de cabellera larga negra atada en dos trenzas, caminaba por los pasillos del ultimo piso del instituto llevando varios libros entre sus brazos. Faltaba poco para los exámenes finales y la morena quería estar lista para así poder estar mas tiempo con la única persona que le demostraba algo de afecto Ichigo._

_Aunque a su pesar aveces se comportaba de manera extraña y sabia perfectamente el por que._

_El no quería ser visto con ella por que le resultaría algo muy embarazoso y humillante, lo entendía aunque en el fondo eso le dolía pero después de todo no tenia a nadie a allí que le escuchara o le hablara y el de alguna manera lo hacia._

_Ya estaba al final del pasillo muy cerca del ascensor quedaba hacia la biblioteca pero para su mala suerte estaba fuera de servicio así que no le quedaba de otra que ir por las escaleras estaba apunto de ir cuando escucha unos pasos detrás de si. En ese momento un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras se giraba lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente junto con una sonrisa de costado. La morena inmediatamente intento darse la vuelta pero una mano choco al costado de su cabeza contra la pared haciendo eco en el lugar, el peliazul la agarro del brazo haciéndola voltear haciendo que la morena echara sus libros en el suelo debido a lo brusco que había sido._

_-¡Hey Kuchiki! -Dijo con una mueca de costado mientras que pasaba su mano acariciando su cabello, provocando que la misma le mirara con algo de temor en sus ojos.-La tarea de la otra vez, estaba mal ¿lo sabias?_

_-¿De que estas hablando?_

_Grimmjow soltó una carcajada como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo mas cómico del mundo para luego tomarla de la barbilla con fuerza._

_-¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad? -La morena negó con la cabeza sintiendo como clavaba sus uñas.-_

_-¡Claro que no!-Exclamo viéndole con una mueca de dolor.-Lo hice como tu me lo pediste...álgebra, física, ingles ¡Todo!_

_-¡MENTIROSA! -Grito mientras golpeaba la pared a un costado de su cabeza.-El sensei no recibió nada ¿acaso quieres fastidiarme? -Pregunto alzando una ceja mientras que Rukia podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora.-¿Sabes que hago cuando me fastidian?_

_-¡PERO DIJE QUE SI LO HICE!-Exclamo en un grito la morena sintiéndose impaciente debido al temor que le provocaba pero ante su grito sin prevenirlo la mano del peliazul choco contra su rostro dejándosela roja haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos del dolor.-_

_-¿Quien te crees que eres? no entiendo como Ichigo puede pasar el tiempo con una chica tan fea como tu o acaso...-Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro mientras apretaba a la pequeña morena contra la pared.-¿Se divierten mucho juntos? -Pregunto con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro mientras que su mano bajaba hacia su pequeña cintura.-_

_-¡SUELTAME!-Grito mientras trataba de empujarlo sin lograrlo.-ICHIGO NO ES COMO TU... ¡TU MEDAS ASCO!_

_Grimmjow soltó a la morena con brusquedad mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello bajando la mirada para luego verla a traves de la oscuridad de su cabello provocándole un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal._

_-¿ASCO? ¿YO? ahahah.-Decía mientras reía como un maniático.-¡TU ME DAS ASCO A MI! -Grito dando un golpe en la pared.-Con tu horrible cabello y esos feos anteojos de come libros! -Dicho esto le quito los anteojos tirándolos contra el suelo escuchándose como el vidrio se rompía y como la Kuchiki entrecerraba los ojos debido a la miopía.-Creo que debo de darte una lección._

_Y sin aviso alguno la agarro con fuerza del brazo arrastrándola hacia el ascensor, Rukia intento con todas su fuerzas empujarlo pero el le ganaba en fuerza, lo único que podía hacer era decir ''Lo siento'' una y otra vez pero el no daba marcha atrás por eso lo llamaban pantera una vez que lo hacías enojar te convertías en su presa. El peliazul quito el cartel de fuera de servicio y apretando el botón abrió el ascensor el cual se encontraba en plena oscuridad, sin medir su fuerza empujo a la morena adentro haciendo que la misma cayera sentada en el suelo._

_-Aprende tu lección Kuchiki.-Dijo con una sonrisa de costado mientras se cerraban las puertas viendo por ultima vez esos ojos azules que le provocaban tanto temor.-_

_Después de eso todo se puso en negro._

Hanatararo y Ichigo la alcanzaron viendo como la morena se había quedado parada inmóvil viendo a la nada.

-Kuchiki-san.-Le llamo Hanataro viéndole algo preocupado ya que no le contestaba.-

-Vámonos de aquí.-Dijo Rukia en un susurro mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo como sus piernas le comenzaban a temblar.-

Ichigo la tomo del brazo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que sucede?

-Solo vámonos de aquí.-Pidió viéndole con algo de pavor en sus ojos.-

En ese momento se escucho como unos pasos se acercaba hacia ellos y una voz escalofriante hizo que la piel de la Kuchiki se le erizara.

-Que suerte vernos nuevamente Rukia.

Ichigo saco la mirada de la morena encontrándose con unos ojos azules los cuales miraban fijamente a la Kuchiki, no era cualquier mirada era una que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera que fuera visto por ellos. El Kurosaki se paro frente de la morena de manera protectora captando su atención.

-¿Quien eres tu? -Pregunto con una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes.-Me resultas familiar.

-Soy su guardaespaldas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un hombre caminaba con una pequeña caja entre sus manos mientras que silbaba una canción, llevaba una extraña capucha en su cabeza la cual no dejaba ver su rostro con claridad, la caja que sostenía con fuerza en sus manos estaba decorada con un gran moño rojo junto con una envoltura a rallas, el mismo con paso decidido se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo donde había una enorme puerta metálica con el numero de habitación. Luego de ver por varios segundos la puerta coloco con cuidado la caja en la entrada mientras arreglaba el moño dejando su obsequio perfectamente arreglado.

-Gracias a ti es que me volví de esta manera.-Murmuro mientras colocaba su mano en la puerta sintiendo la frialdad de la misma.-Hazte responsable por lo que are.

* * *

**Kei**

**Freya ir-san**

**kaoru240**

**sunev.31 **

**Alexa sm **

**Shinigami Black **

**Fer**

**LiRiO23**

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy!**

**Dejen sus opiniones de lo que creen que sucederá o sus sospechas**

**Los veo en el siguiente!**

**Pd: pasen por mi nuevo fanfic I Hear Your Voice.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16 **Miedo.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras apenas un poco de los rayos del sol entraban por las rendijas de la persiana la cual se encontraba entre abierta, el cuarto era un completo desastre habían varios cajones revueltos por doquier como si quien hubiese estado allí no hubiera dado con lo que tanto buscaba.

Sobre la alfombra una melena color negra estaba desparramada por completo en ella, el hombre se removía en el suelo apunto de despertar, llevaba un fino traje color gris y su rostro se encontraba completamente pálido como era habitual en el, poco a poco abrió los ojos sintiendo como un enorme dolor de cabeza invadía su ser para luego enderezarse en el suelo intentando recordar en donde se encontraba.

-¿Que...sucedió? -Se pregunto Byakuya mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su sien sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza lo mataba.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow sonrío de costado riendo ante su comentario sobre ser el guardaespaldas de Kuchiki, el peliazul se cruzo de brazos viendo a Ichigo para luego ver a la pequeña morena quien evitaba su mirada mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos en el, lo cual lo hacia cabrear.

-Guardaespaldas he ¿porque necesitas de uno? -Pregunto curioso mientras daba un paso intentando ver a la morena ya que el Kurosaki se había parado entre medio de ellos dos.-Me haces el favor.

Ichigo miro a la morena quien asintió con la cabeza para luego dar un paso al costado.

-No tienes por que saber el por que tengo uno.-Contesto fríamente viéndole con valentía a los ojos.-

-¿Acaso alguien intento algo? -Pregunto curioso sin despegar su vista poniéndola incomoda.-Me lo hubieras hecho saber, nuevamente he ganado el primer lugar en boxeo.-Se jacto con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.-

-Ya que quieres saberlo te lo diré.-Dijo ya irritada por su presencia.-Tengo guardaespaldas por que soy famosa, alguien con mi clase es normal que deba de tener uno en cambio tu no lo tienes ¿comprendes? esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo.-Grimmjow frunció el ceño sintiéndose humillado.-Ya debo irme ¿debería decir que fue un gusto verte? pero no me agrada decir mentiras.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta seguida por Ichigo y Hanataro quienes la acompañaban en silencio, por su parte Grimmjow comenzó a seguirla mientras la llamaba por su nombre.

-Si que es persistente.-Dijo Ichigo viendo como los seguía el peliazul para luego ver el semblante serio de la morena.-¿Ocurre algo?

-Hanataro.-Le llamo con una voz fría haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara.-Entretenlo mientras me marcho de aquí.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza acercándose hacia el Jaggerjack quien le miro con mala cara para luego darle un empujón pasando de su lado caminando hacia ella, Rukia miro hacia todos lados alguna salida pero para su mala suerte solo estaban los ascensores sin mas remedio se dirigió hacia ellos junto con el pelinaranja quien no comprendía que era lo que sucedía por la cabeza de la morena.

Grimmjow estaba apunto de alcanzarla cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con gran velocidad la Kuchiki junto con su guardaespaldas se adentraron dejando atrás a cierto peliazul quien se mordía el labio en una sonrisa burlona.

-¿PUEDO SABER QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE? -Pregunto por tercera vez levantando algo la voz a que la Kuchiki no le escuchaba y se había quedado parada en medio del ascensor con la mirada perdida.-Rukia.-Le llamo con voz suave tomando su brazo dándola vuelta notando que sus ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos.-

Lo sucedido hace varios años atrás siempre regresaba a su mente cuando Grimmjow se le acercaba, por su culpa siempre que lo veía sentía ese temor horrible en todo el cuerpo, por su culpa le tenia pánico horrible a los ascensores y por su culpa en ese momento debido a la desesperación se había metido en uno.

Sin mirar al Kurosaki se dio media vuelta sintiéndose alarmada al ver como de apoco el ascensor bajaba debajo de sus pies.

-Necesito salir de aquí.-Dijo en un susurro sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente y el aire comenzaba a faltar le.-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!-Grito mientras comenzaba a apretar todos los botones del ascensor sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar por el pánico.-

-¡Rukia cálmate!-Grito Ichigo alarmado por como de un segundo a otro se había vuelto de esa forma.-¿Que ocurre contigo? -Pregunto intentando agarrar su muñeca pero la morena se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.-

-¡SUÉLTAME!

_Flash back._

_''{-¿Quien te crees que eres? no entiendo como Ichigo puede pasar el tiempo con una chica tan fea como tu o acaso...-Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro mientras apretaba a la pequeña morena contra la pared.-¿Se divierten mucho juntos? -Pregunto con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro mientras que su mano bajaba hacia su pequeña cintura.-_

_-¡SUÉLTAME!-Grito mientras trataba de empujarlo sin lograrlo.-ICHIGO NO ES COMO TU... ¡TU MEDAS ASCO!_

_Grimmjow soltó a la morena con brusquedad mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello bajando la mirada para luego verla a través de la oscuridad de su cabello provocándole un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal._

_-¿ASCO? ¿YO? ahahah.-Decía mientras reía como un maniático.-¡TU ME DAS ASCO A MI! -Grito dando un golpe en la pared.-Con tu horrible cabello y esos feos anteojos de come libros! -Dicho esto le quito los anteojos tirándolos contra el suelo escuchándose como el vidrio se rompía y como la Kuchiki entrecerraba los ojos debido a la miopía.-Creo que debo de darte una lección._

_Y sin aviso alguno la agarro con fuerza del brazo arrastrándola hacia el ascensor, Rukia intento con todas su fuerzas empujarlo pero el le ganaba en fuerza, lo único que podía hacer era decir ''Lo siento'' una y otra vez pero el no daba marcha atrás por eso lo llamaban pantera una vez que lo hacías enojar te convertías en su presa. El peliazul quito el cartel de fuera de servicio y apretando el botón abrió el ascensor el cual se encontraba en plena oscuridad, sin medir su fuerza empujo a la morena adentro haciendo que la misma cayera sentada en el suelo._

_-Aprende tu lección Kuchiki.-Dijo con una sonrisa de costado mientras se cerraban las puertas viendo por ultima vez esos ojos azules que le provocaban tanto temor.-} ''_

_Fin Flash Back._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kon se encontraba platicando con Orihime en una pequeña cafetería pero elegante donde siempre se reunían, después de todo se conocían desde la secundaria y siempre que tenían tiempo se reunían para hablar de sus problemas, sus alegrías se podía decir que eran buenos amigos aunque quizás la otra parte no estuviera muy de acuerdo con esa situación.

-Kon, ¿ocurre algo?-Pregunto ya que lo sentía algo extraño el día de hoy. te ves tenso.

-No es nada Orihime.-Respondió viendo hacia otro lado, aun no podía olvidar lo que sucedió con Rukia y aunque sabia que no era su culpa se sentía mal por no haber sido de mucha ayuda..-¿Ya te has estado preparando para tus nuevos papeles?

Orihime abrió los ojos en grande mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, después de todo, estaba en su mejor momento y todo gracias a su hermano quien se había esmerado para encontrar esos trabajos y aunque no lo quisiera decir tan bien gracias a Rukia, su mala actitud y los incidentes hacían que los productores y diseñadores vieran para su lado.

-Por supuesto estoy muy emocionada por ello.-Dijo la ojigris mientras bebía un sorbo de su café..-Pero mmm...algo me dice que no has venido para hablar sobre mi éxito ¿verdad?

-Estoy preocupado por Rukia.-Confeso mientras miraba hacia la ventana, Orihime le miro levantando una ceja.-Todo esto de que tenga guardaespaldas me sabe mal...siento que hay algo de lo que no estoy al tanto.

-Se me hace exagerado que tenga uno, ni que fueran a hacerle daño.-Murmuro lo ultimo con sarcasmo.-

Kon le miro afligido.-Rukia casi muere y yo no puede hacer nada para ayudarla, si no fuera por que Kurosaki estaba en el momento justo no se que habría sucedido.-La joven levanto la mirada viéndole curiosa por lo que había sucedido.-

-No entiendo ¿como es que Rukia casi muere? -Pregunto mientras abría los ojos en grande sin poder creerlo.-

-Sucedió algo en la sesión de fotos en la piscina, si no fuera por Kurosaki no se que podría haberle sucedido...yo soy un cobarde, amo a Rukia pero no puedo siquiera protegerla.-Dijo sintiéndose algo angustiado.-

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Cuando era niño...-Dijo en voz baja con el cabello tapando su mirada.-Al ser de una familia adinerada me secuestraron...las cosas no salieron muy bien y el secuestrador me tiro en el mar, casi muero...cada vez que me acerco al mar o a una piscina esos recuerdos regresan a mi.-Orihime acerco su mano asta la de el pero rápidamente el castaño la retiro mientras levantaba la vista.-Siento decirte esto, soy un idiota ¿verdad? -Pregunto con una mueca sin lograr hacer una sonrisa.-Ya debería haber superado esto.

-Todos le tenemos miedo a algo Kon.-Dijo Orihime viéndole fijamente a los ojos.-Puede ser una cosa, una persona o algo que suceda es normal tener miedo y apuesto a que Rukia también lo tiene.

-Pero... ¿a que?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoruichi se encontraba en su oficina ordenando el horario de Rukia, resoplando se saco los lentes mientras agarraba su agenda y anotaba los horarios de por si podía hacerlo en su móvil pero odiaba los artefactos tecnológicos prefería mas a lo antiguo ya que mas de una vez olvidaba de llevar su móvil lo cual siempre le resultaba un problema.

Luego de anotar varios horarios y los lugares donde debería ir la Kuchiki a hacer su trabajo dejo la lapicera a un lado para luego tronarse los dedos mientras tecleaba en su netbook para ver las noticias de la farándula y si la imagen de su modelo había mejorado.

_-''Rukia Kuchiki hermosa en el desfile de...''_.-Leía mientras bajaba viendo varios links relajada a que no parecía haber nada malo.-'_'-Kuchiki la numero uno en perfumes marca...''_-Yoruichi sonrío aliviada ya que parecía que el tema de las pieles había sido olvidado pero algo llamo su atención y al hacer clic.-No puede ser.

-¡Yoruichi! -Grito Urahara mientras entraba a la oficina tirando una revista en la mesa donde salia la morena en brazos del pelinaranja.-¿Que significa esto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del Kurosaki quien no la soltaba abrazándola, tratando de calmarla ya que el cuerpo de la pequeña morena temblaba como si hubiera visto lo mas espantoso de la vida. Ichigo la mantenía contra su pecho sin saber por que la misma se encontraba en ese estado, no podía comprender como de un momento a otro la que hace unos momentos le gritaba y mandaba a hora temblaba como un pequeño perro pequiñes.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, antes de encontrarse con esa persona todo marchaba bien.

¿Que sucedió para que se alterara de esa manera?

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y unos flash comenzaron a dispararse en ellos, varios fotógrafos y periodistas se encontraban en el lugar sacándole fotos viendo asombrados al igual que el Kurosaki quien seguía con sus brazos al rededor de la morena la cual no podía ver lo que sucedía ya que aun seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos.

-_¿Es verdad que salen?_ -Preguntaba un periodista mientras acercaba su micrófono.-

_-¿Es su guardaespaldas? ¡Sale con un guardaespaldas!_ -Exclamo otro viendo al Kurosaki con disgusto.-

_-Solo respondan algunas preguntas._

Ichigo soltó a la morena y se saco su saco para luego cubrir la cabeza de la joven con el, mientras pasaba por en medio de la gente empujando a un que otro periodista fastidioso que se entrometía en su camino. Su cálida mano apretaba con fuerza la pequeña mano de la Kuchiki la cual lo seguía viendo su ceño fruncido mientras empujaba a los paparazzis.

Los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado solitario habían regresado nuevamente en la memoria de la morena, ella odiaba con todo su corazón lo sucedido varios años atrás, odiaba a Grimmjow por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba a Ichigo pero por que a hora era ¿bueno? o ¿fingía ser lo? ¿porque se sentía bien estando en sus brazos pero a la vez doloroso?

Quizás podía ser...

**''¡Nunca me gustaría Rukia! Solo la invite por que sentía pena por ella''**

Solo es pena.

.

.

.

Hanataro llevaba como podía las bolsas de las ropas y accesorios que Rukia había comprado para la fiesta de gala que pronto abría. Con cuidado camino por el pasillo asta llegar al final del mismo encontrándose en la entrada, el moreno dejo las bolsas en el suelo para ingresar la contraseña en la puerta pero al bajar la mirada se encontró con una pequeña caja muy bien envuelta con un enorme moño rojo.

-¿Que sera esto? -Se pregunto mientras lo sacudía curioso con ganas de ver en su interior.-No, no debo mirar.-Se dijo así mismo regañándose.-Seguro es otro regalo de un fan a Kuchiki-san le gustara.

Dicho esto el joven entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si, sin notar que en el suelo había una gota de sangre, donde antes se encontraba el obsequio.

* * *

**rukiakurosakii14**

**diana carolina**

**sunev.31**

**Fer**

Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior espero que el de hoy les haya gustado.

La mayoría de las cosas son algunas que me han pasado a mi personalmente, supongo que a la mayoría de las personas igual. Cuando alguien te molesta en la escuela,trabajo o donde sea cuando ves a esa persona te produce algo doloroso dentro de uno mismo y detestas encontrar a quien mucho tiempo atrás te a dañado, tener que fingir que eres fuerte aunque por dentro todo lo sucedido duela.

La gente no se da cuenta del daño que hacen a los demás y las consecuencia que caen en el afectado.

Por eso Rukia es algo insegura y tiene ese temor a los ascensores debido a lo sucedido anteriormente en el pasado, junto con sus problemas de pánico.

Espero hayan comprendido eso ya que es lo que quiero que comprendan la actitud del personaje, ya que no soy muy buena expresándome pero se que con el tiempo mejorare.

Los veo en el próximo capitulo.


	17. Chapter 17

**17** Suegro

En una pequeña habitación una joven morena dormía con tranquilidad, mientras que en sus brazos sostenía con fuerza a un pequeño peluche de conejo, su respiración era tranquila y acompasad,lentamente de apoco comenzó a abrir los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Algo desorientada miro hacia ambos lados dándose cuenta de que se encontraba completamente sola, intentando ubicarse miro hacia todos lados en busca de algo que le indicara de quien era o en donde se encontraba, divisando a su costado en una mesa de luz una fotografía donde salían un niño de cabellera anaranjada sonriente sosteniendo la mano de quien parecía ser su madre.

—¿Ichigo? —Susurro la morena viendo la foto dándose cuenta de lo idéntico que era a su madre.—Nunca lo había visto sonreír así...—Pensó en voz alta para luego fruncir el ceño.— ¿Que hago en su habitación?

—Oh veo que ya despertaste.—Dijo Ichigo quien había entrado sin avisar recargándose contra el umbral.—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Que hago aquí? ¿Donde estamos? —Pregunto la morena mientras que el mismo se acercaba hacia ella.—¡Acaso me secuestraste!

—¿Yo secuestrarte? —Pregunto indignado, mientras fruncía el ceño.—No creas que lo hago por gusto, Yoruichi me pidió que te escondiera por unas horas o al menos asta que se solucione la situación.

—¿Situación?—Repitió sin comprender de lo que hablaba.—¿Que situación?

—Esta situación.—Respondió mientras lanzaba una revista en la cama.—Sin dudas esto es demasiado.

La morena la tomo leyendo el encabezado ''_Rukia Kuchiki de novia con su guardaespaldas''_

—¡¿QUE?! —Exclamo asombrada con la boca abierta.—¡QUIEN DIABLOS HIZO ESTO!

—Eso mismo dije yo...

—¡EN ESTA FOTO NO SALGO NADA BIEN!—Dijo mientras mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.—¡YA VERA ESE FOTOGRAFO CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE! ¡TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE MI PERFIL DERECHO ES MUCHO MEJOR!

—¡¿Que?!—Exclamo Ichigo perplejo ante su comportamiento.—¿Te importa mas como has salido en la foto que lo que dice?

—Por supuesto ¿Acaso esto alguien podría creerlo? yo saliendo ¿contigo? —Dijo soltando una carcajada.—Mi estatus no a caído tanto como para eso.

Ichigo sin poder aguantarlo mas tomo a la morena por los hombros viéndola fijamente a los ojos, provocando que la misma soltara la revista sorprendida.

—Q...¿Que crees que estas haciendo?—Pregunto mientras tragaba con fuerza notando su rostro tan cerca al suyo.—

—¿Acaso no te cansas de ser tan superficial?—Rukia bajo la mirada intentando evitar su mirada, sintiéndose juzgada.—¿Como puedes ser de esta manera?

—Como si tu no lo fueras...—Dijo en un susurro mientras levantaba la mirada, haciendo contacto visual sus ojos fríos con el cálido marrón.—¿En verdad crees que me gusta ser de esta manera? no es mi culpa que sea así...así que no eres la persona indicada para juzgarme, si quieres puedes renunciar.

—Lo siento pero me tendrás que seguir soportando.—Dijo con una mueca de costado, mientras que la morena le miraba mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.—Y no deberías hablar como si me conocieras, no soy superficial en lo absoluto...no se por que eres de esta manera pero cuando quieras hablar de ello yo te escuchare.

Dicho esto el Kurosaki la soltó parándose y dando unos pasos hacia atrás dándole su espacio, por mas que fuera irritante y lo tratara de una forma tan odiosa, sabia que en el fondo algo tendría que haberle sucedido para que fuera de esa manera, todos tenemos nuestros recuerdos dolorosos que por mas que quisiéramos olvidar, por mas que lo deseáramos con todas nuestras fuerzas siempre aparecen.

Rukia se quedo en silencio varios segundos, se sentía algo confundida por lo que acababa de decir, si no fuera por el resentimiento que sentía, podría creer que quizás el hablaba enserio, se parecía mucho al viejo Ichigo que cuando no había nadie molestando a su alrededor la trataba bien pero solo eran las apariencias.

—¿A donde me trajiste?

—Esta es la casa de mi padre, te abría llevado a otro lugar pero Yoruichi pidió que fuera uno donde no te pudieran de encontrar.

—Ya veo...gracias.—Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, viendo como el pelinaranja volteaba a verla con una ceja alzada.—

—¿Que cosa? —Pregunto habiendo escuchado perfectamente su agradecimiento pero por alguna razón le era divertido verla enojada.—

—No lo volveré a decir.

—Cuando estés lista puedes bajar.—Dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba la mano en el picaporte abriendo la puerta, viendo como delante de el caían su padre y su hermana a sus pies.—¡¿Que hacen ahí?!

—¡Hermano!—Exclamo Yuzu mientras se levantaba rápidamente.—

—¡Hijo! ¡¿Por que no tocas antes de abrir?! —Pregunto su padre ofendido, mientras se levantaba algo a dolorido.—A todo esto hijo no me has dicho quien es la hermosa joven.—Decía mientras entraba saludando a la morena con la mano la cual le correspondía sintiéndose algo extrañada por la situación—Discúlpalo mi hijo es algo estúpido soy Isshin Kurosaki el hombre de esta casa.

Ichigo rodó los ojos escuchando como se llamaba así mismo '_'el hombre de la casa''_ cuando se comportaba como todo un niño.

—Es un gusto soy Rukia...

—Ya se quien eres.—Dijo Yuzu viéndola con emoción.—La famosa modelo Rukia Kuchiki.

—¿Una Modelo? ¡En m casa!—Exclamo Isshin asombrado corriendo de un lado al otro tomando la foto de la mesa de luz.—Mira Masaki nuestro hijo nos a traído a una bella señorita a casa.

—Ichi-ni pero ¿Que hace ella aquí? —Pregunto curiosa Yuzu para luego ver la revista que se encontraba tirada sobre la cama.—¡Son novios! ¡Mira papa!

—No es lo que...—Intento explicar Rukia.—

—Oigan escuchen.—Grito Ichigo pero su padre y su hermana no le prestaban atención.—

—¡Mira Masaki nuestro primogénito no es tan idiota como creíamos! —Gritaba emocionado Isshin.—¡Nos a traído una hermosa señorita de nuera!

—¡Papa ella no es mi novia!

—¿Porque dices eso fresita?—Dijo Rukia llamando la atención de todos, mientras le miraba con los ojos brillosos apunto de llorar.—¿Por que ocultas lo nuestro?

—¿Que? —Pregunto Ichigo descolocado.—

—Rukia-san, perdona a mi hermano.—Decía Yuzu mientras que La morena fingía llanto.—¡Papa Ichi-ni la hizo llorar!

—Hijo!—Grito Isshin mientras lo sacaba del cuarto de la oreja.—¿Porque eres así con mi tercera hija?

—Tercera ¿Que? ¡Viejo loco suéltame! —Gritaba mientras miraba de reojo a la morena la cual sonreía satisfecha.—¡Me las pagaras!

—Perdona a mi hermano, solo es algo torpe pero tiene un buen corazón espero no peleen por esto...—Decía nerviosa a lo que la morena le dio una palmadita en la mano.—

—No tienes de que preocuparte ya se lo que quieres decir.

—Oh es un alivio.—Dijo relajada soltando un suspiro.—¡Casi lo olvido estaba haciendo la cena! lo siento Rukia-san debo ir a ver si no se quemo el arroz.—Comento rápidamente mientras corría hacia la salida.—

—Que familia tan rara...—Susurro la morena con una sonrisa, sintiendo algo de envidia.—

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—¿Si?

—Rukia ¿como estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntaba Yoruichi con tono preocupado.—

—Si, si pero ¿que es lo que ocurre? ¿Porque debo estar en casa de los Kurosaki?

—Rukia...las cosas se han puesto feas en la empresa, tu departamento esta rodeado de periodistas y ni se te ocurra venir a la empresa.—Decía con un suspiro.—

—Pero ¿Que pasara con la cesión que tenia hoy? ¿Y la grabación?—Yoruichi se quedo en silencio.—¡Yoruichi!

—Las han cancelado...

—¿Que?

—Debido a los varios inconvenientes...algunas empresas no quieren que seas la cara de sus productos.—Rukia se quedo impresionada.—Pero estamos haciendo lo posible por arreglar la situación, todo estará bien.

—Pero ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No, solo deja que nosotros lo manejemos Rukia...debo dejarte Urahara no esta de muy buen humor luego hablamos.

—Yoruichi...—Dijo escuchando como le cortaba.—¡Maldición!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kon se encontraba en su oficina caminando de un lado al otro, se sentía muy preocupado por Rukia ya que por mas que la marcara su móvil no atendía. Ya estaba por llamarla por quinta vez cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Pase.

—Jefe al parecer ahí una reunión.

—¿Que? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, viendo a su secretaria.—¿Por que no me han informado? ¿Quien dio la orden?

—Inoue Sora.

—Cancela mis otras citas.—Dijo serio mientras tomaba su saco y caminaba hacia la puerta.—¿Que estas tramando esta vez?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia con cuidado bajo por las escaleras sintiendo un agradable aroma que provenía de la cocina.

—Por fin bajas.—Dijo Isshin con una sonrisa, desde el ultimo escalón.—Ya iba a mandar a Ichigo a que te buscara ¿tienes hambre verdad?

—No, tanto.—Respondió para luego escuchar como su panza rugía.—Eso...

—¡No tienes de que preocuparte!—Exclamo Isshin mientras la agarraba del brazo.—Debe ser difícil.

Rukia le miro sin comprender.

—Ser modelo cuando hay tanta comida deliciosa.

—Oh si...pero somos pocas las que nos tenemos auto-control.

—¡Eso es asombroso Rukia-san!—Exclamo Yuzu admirándola, mientras cortaba algunos vegetales.—

—Saben que la mayoría de las modelos tienen problemas alimenticios ¿no? —Comento Ichigo algo molesto viendo la televisión.—

—Y abrían menos problemas alimenticios si las personas no juzgaran a los demás por su apariencia.—Ataco la morena viéndole fijamente.—

—Que seria de las parejas si no pelearan.—Dijo Isshin con tono cantarín, mientras soltaba a la morena e iba hacia la cocina.—

—¡Que ella no...

Rukia corrió hacia el tapándole la boca con su mano.

—Tu padre esta muy feliz de tener a alguien como yo que sea tu novia, no se lo arruines.—Le dijo en un susurro.—Bastante con tenerte de hijo.

—¡Eres una...—Murmuro dándole una mordida en la mano.—

—¡Eso dolió! —Exclamo Rukia frotándose la mano.—

—Ichi-nii ya no hay mas salsa ¿Puedes ir al mercado? —Pregunto Yuzu mientras sostenía un cucharón en su mano.—

—¡Iré yo! —Exclamo Rukia llamando la atención del pelinaranja.—

—Pero eres nuestra invitada.—Dijo Isshin cruzándose de brazos.—Deja que mi inútil hijo lo haga.

—Déjemelo a mi, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Isshin se lo pensó y acepto.

—Bueno Ichigo acompáñala no es bueno que una joven tan bonita salga sola.

Ichigo asintió a regaña dientes, mientras que la morena sonreía triunfante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los empresarios que habían dado sus productos para que Rukia fuera la imagen, se encontraban reunidos debido a que Sora los había llamado en un junta de emergencia según el lo había dicho. Yoruichi quien al enterarse de la situación se encontraba allí para defender a su amiga y empleada, sabia perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de Sora y no se lo permitiría, después de todo sabia todo lo que había luchado Rukia para ser lo que hoy en día era pero de apoco parecía como todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

—¿Que tiene para decir sobre esto?—Dijo Sora mientras señalaba la revista.—Aunque viéndolo de esa forma, creo que no hay mucho de que hablar.

—Creo que saben perfectamente que la prensa siempre se encarga de inventar su material.—Dijo Yoruichi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—

—¿Acaso usted como su representante sabia de esto?—Pregunto uno de los accionistas de la empresa.—

—Kurosaki solo es un empleado, se encarga de su protección.—Aclaro la morena con firmeza en su voz.—

—¿Por que hay una reunión sin avisarme? —Pregunto Kon quien recién entraba por la puerta.—¿Que es lo que sucede?

Sora se volteo frunciendo el ceño viendo al castaño.

—No creímos necesario llamarte, después de todo seguro debes estar muy ocupado jugando por ahí.—Dijo con tono burlón, tratándolo de niño rico.—

—Todo lo que respecte a la empresa es mi asunto.—Respondió Kon sentándose en su asiento el cual se encontraba en la cabecera de la larga mesa llena de empresarios.—

—Entonces póngase al tanto.—Dijo Sora mientras le entregaba la revista en la cual salia Rukia junto a Ichigo.—

—¿Que? —Dijo perplejo ante lo que veían sus ojos.—No puede ser...

—Lo es ¿Quienes están de acuerdo con que Kuchiki no este presente en la gala? —Pregunto Sora a los empresarios.—

—Eso no es algo que puedas decidir ¡Esto es demasiado!—Exclamo Youruichi tratando de defender a la Kuchiki.—

—¿Demasiado? primero sus salidas nocturnas, luego el incidente de las pieles a hora esto.—Respondió Sora viéndola incrédulo.—¿Acaso tiene mala memoria?

—El incidente de las pieles no fue obra de Rukia.

—¿Entonces quien?—Pregunto pero se quedaron en silencio, después de todo aun no habían dado con la persona que las habían intercambiado.—Debería ver como la controla o las cosas se pondrán mucho peor.

—¿Acaso es una amenaza? —Pregunto Yoruichi mientras le veía con los ojos entrecerrados.—

—No, una advertencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Obstante a todo esto cierta morena caminaba mirando hacia todos lados mientras se cubría el rostro con un pañuelo, las personas que pasaban por el lugar tan solo la miraban algo extrañados por su comportamiento, mientras que Ichigo solo rodaba los ojos rogando que todo eso terminara de una vez, ese barrio era tranquilo y por ende nadie la reconocería ya que la mayoría de sus habitantes no les era de su interés la moda pero por mas que se lo repitiera la morena aun seguía sin creérselo.

—Es un barrio tranquilo.—Volvió a repetir Ichigo viéndole de reojo.—Aquí nadie te reconocerá.

—Eso dices tu.

—Tsk ni que fueras tan famosa.—Murmuro entre dientes.—

—¡Que dijiste!

—Que aquí es la tienda.—Dijo rápidamente abriendo la puerta dejándola pasar.—

Luego de buscar las cosas necesarias o mejor dicho de que Ichigo las encontrara, mientras que ella se ocupaba de cubrir su rostro con su pañuelo, se acercaron asta la caja.

—Ichigo dame tu tarjeta.—Pidió la morena extendiendo su mano.—

—¿Que? que paso con todo eso de ''Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer''

—¿De donde quieres que saque dinero? lo tiene todo Hanataro.

—Bien, ten.

Rukia agarro la tarjeta y se la dio al hombre.

—Y este chocolate de chappy.

—¿Acaso no estas grande para esas cosas?

—¿Y tu no te cansas de ser tan gruñón?

—Srta puede firmar aquí.—Pidió el hombre sintiéndose algo incomodo por como se miraban ellos dos.—

Rukia se dio la vuelta sonriendo de costado mientras se quitaba los lentes.

—Así que me reconoció, quien diría que mi gran disfraz seria inútil.—Decía mientras que Ichigo daba vuelta los ojos.—Dígame donde? asta le are una foto si quiere.

—No esto...hablo de la tarjeta.

Rukia frunció el ceño escuchando como el pelinaranja soltaba una carcajada para luego voltearlo a ver notando como este trataba de contenerse, poniéndose rojo de la risa.

—Bien deme.—Dijo malhumorada mientras firmaba el papel y se daba vuelta marchándose del lugar, sintiéndose avergonzada y enojada.—

—Gracias.—Dijo Ichigo al hombre agarrando la bolsa y corriendo detrás de la morena.—Oye Rukia espera.

—Para que te burles.—Contesto siguiendo su paso sin dar vuelta atrás.-

—No lo are, además no sabes el camino.

En ese momento la morena se volteo viendo a Ichigo seria, provocando que el Kurosaki se detuviera de golpe muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

—Dijiste que este lugar era seguro.—Ichigo levanto una ceja sin comprenderle.—Mira detrás de los arbustos.

Ichigo miro hacia los arboles viendo a lo lejos a unos paparazzi quien les apuntaba con una cámara.

—¡Diablos!sera mejor que te lleve rápido de vuelta a mi casa.

—No.

—¿No? Yoruichi me pidió que no dejara que ellos...

—¡Se lo que te pidió! —Exclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—Pero si regresamos sabrán donde estoy...tu familia es agradable.—Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.—No quiero que pasen por un mal momento por mi culpa.

Ichigo le miro relajando su semblante.

—Entonces ¿Que sugieres que hagamos?

—Hay que darles lo que quieren.

El pelinaranja levanto una ceja sin comprender sus intenciones, mientras que la pequeña morena se acercaba hacia a el decidida y sin aviso en puntillas tomo su rostro y lo beso como siempre había querido hacerlo pero jamas se había atrevido, como tantas noches había soñado pero en el momento siempre despertaba, esta vez no era un sueño pero daría comienzo a una pesadilla sin saberlo.

Ichigo coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura atraiéndola contra su cuerpo, sin decir nada correspondiéndole, sintiendo sus labios contra los suyos y el dulce sabor a fresa de su labial, sabia perfectamente cual era su intención pero por alguna razón no le disgustaba.

Rukia mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza tratando de mantenerse fuerte, sin poder evitar sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ante su tacto y como su mente se ponía en blanco olvidando todo su rencor.

Los recuerdos dolorosos junto con todos sus problemas, se desvanecieron y tan solo eran ellos dos, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban el ruido de las cámaras que los enfocaban.

Ambos sabían que luego se arrepentirían..._quizás uno mas que otro._

* * *

**kaoru240**

**Guest**

**sunev.31**

**Fer**

**sumire**

**Kei**

**Ana**

**rukiakurosakii14**

**Inverse L. Reena**

**diana carolina**

Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.

Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, los veo en el siguiente!


	18. Chapter 18

**18** Venganza.

En una elegante habitación un hombre de larga cabellera negra se encontraba durmiendo en su enorme y cómoda cama. La expresión en su rostro no era nada buena junto con el sudor que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, Byakuya no parecía tener un sueño muy agradable, su respiración cada vez se hacia mas agitada mientras se removía en su cama incomodo, sin previo aviso abrió los ojos sintiendo la boca reseca y tratando de ver donde se encontraba debido a la pesadilla que había tenido.

Con cuidado se levanto de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de la misma desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa sintiendo como si el aire le hiciera falta, abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda y saco un pequeño frasco con pastillas para luego mandárselas a la boca junto con el vaso de agua que tenia la misma para la ocasión.

—Otra vez soñé contigo...Hisana.

**.**

.

.

.

El agente Hitsugaya Toshiro se encontraba en la jefatura de policía intentando conectar a todas las personas que tenían vinculo con la Kuchiki, por mas que mirara las fotografías de sus conocidos, familiares, amigos el caso estaba complicado, aunque el era muy inteligente y había sido premiado debido a sus investigaciones sabia que al final se sabría la verdad, así que no se rendiría por mas difícil que le resultara. Pero alguien en ese circulo se le hacia un tanto sospechoso después de todo ¿Quien no querría arruinar su fama?

Dado a su buena fama como modelo pero a su lengua filosa la Kuchiki no era muy bien querida por ciertas personas en el ámbito del modelaje pero llegar al extremo de querer ¿Matarla? sin duda esa persona tenia muy bien en claro lo que quería.

—Toshiro ten come algo.—Dijo Hinamori mientras le entregaba una dona junto con una taza de café.—

—¡Estoy ocupado en este momento! —Exclamo serio siempre que no podía resolver sus casos se ponía irritable.—Gracias.

Hinamori sonrío ante su ''gracias'' regalándole una sonrisa mientras le dejaba aun lado la comida. El peliblanco miro de reojo como la joven se marchaba para luego tomar la tasa de café y beber un sorbo por alguna razón siempre que su compañera se acercaba a el se ponía de esa manera y aun no lo podía comprender, para el resolver casos era lo mas sencillo mientras que entender a las mujeres o sus propios sentimientos le era un completo misterio.

Ladeo la cabeza para ambos lados dejando la taza aun lado intentando concentrarse en el caso, recordando la ultima llamada que había recibido se Byakuya Kuchiki hablándole sobre allanamiento en su departamento, todo era muy extraño ya que cuando había llegado al lugar todo daba lugar a un robo, las cosas se encontraban desparramadas por todo el dormitorio pero no se habían llevado el dinero que tenia escondido o los valiosos relojes tan solo se habían llevado su teléfono y no esta demás decir que la puerta no había sido forzada, todo daba entender que era el trabajo de un experto pero ¿Por que robarse su móvil?

—Esto es muy extraño...creo que tendré que descartar a Kuchiki como sospechoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia se encontraba en el cuarto de Ichigo sin poder creer lo que había echo hace unos veinte minutos ¡Ella lo había besado! tan solo recordar sus labios contra los del Kurosaki sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza pero claro todo era parte de su plan de venganza se recordó inmediatamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Cálmate.—Decía mientras tocaba su pecho sintiendo sus latidos.—Todo es parte de mi plan, ese beso...—Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de olvidarlo.—¡¿Porque tiene que hacer tanto calor?! —Exclamo mientras se levantaba y abría las ventanas golpeándose el dedo del pie contra el mueble.—¡Maldita sea! —Grito con los ojos lloros mientras se agachaba tocándose el pie viendo que en el suelo algo se había caído del mueble.—¿Que es esto? —Se pregunto viendo que era un cuaderno para luego sonreír de costado con maldad.—Valla, valla quien diría que tienes un diario Ichigo ¿Debería de verlo? o ¿Debo de respetar su privacidad? —Se pregunto para luego soltar una carcajada y abrir el cuaderno comenzando a leerlo.—

_Hoy otra vez no tuve el valor de decirle lo que siento..._—Rukia frunció el ceño curiosa.—¿Ichigo tenia alguien que le gustaba?

_Creo que esta vez de verdad la herí, yo no quiero perder a..._

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta haciendo que a la Kuchiki se le cayera el cuaderno sin poder ver el nombre que aparecía al final de esa oración.

_Rukia._

—Rukia ¿Se puede pasar?—Pregunto Ichigo detrás de la puerta.—Pasare de todas formas.

—¡Espera! —Grito pero ya era tarde el Kurosaki había entrado agarrándola con las manos en la masa.—

—¿Que haces con eso?—Pregunto frunciendo el ceño para luego acercarse y arrebatárselo de las manos.—Es personal.

La Kuchiki se levanto del suelo y le miro con una sonrisa de costado.

—No sabia que los hombres tuvieran diarios...bueno suponiendo que seas un hombre.—En ese momento la morena se mordió la lengua preguntándose por que había dicho aquello, cuando ella había sido quien había echo mal en leer lo que no le pertenecía.—

Ichigo se acerco asta la morena acorralándola contra la pared, colocando su brazo sobre su cabeza viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Rukia pego su espalda contra la pared intentando con todas sus fuerzas empujarla sintiendo su rostro tan cerca al de ella que podía sentir su respiración ¿Acaso quería asustarla? o ¿Buscaba vengarse por lo que había echo? cualquiera que fuera el caso ella no se dejaría intimidar.

—¿Que haces?

—¿Acaso esto te molesta? —Pregunto sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos, Rukia mantuvo el contacto visual sin rendirse.—

—¿Por que debería de molestarme? no me afectas para nada.

Ichigo acerco su rostro asta el cuello de la Kuchiki la cual en ese momento intento con sus manos apartarlo pero el pelinaranja la tomo por las muñecas levantando su brazos y colocando su pierna entre medio de las de ella para que así no le golpeara.

—¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?! —Le grito la morena sintiéndose furiosa por su atrevimiento.—

El Kurosaki tan solo la ignoro y le susurro en el oído haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su cuello provocando que el corazón de la Kuchiki latiera rápidamente.

—Te vez linda sonrojada, jamas aria algo que no quisieras.—Dicho esto soltó sus muñecas sin aun apartarse.—Solo no juegues conmigo...

—¡Ichii-Nii!—Exclamo Yuzu quien había entrado sin avisar viendo en la pose tan comprometedora en la cual se encontraban, Ichigo rápidamente se alejo de la morena mientras que la misma aun se sostenía contra la pared sin poder creer lo que le había dicho.—Siento molestarlos p-pero la cena ya esta servida

Ichigo salio detrás de su hermana sin mirar atrás sintiéndose avergonzado de que su pequeña hermana le hubiera visto en una posición muy comprometedora ahora solo debía evitar que hablara con su padre si no las cosas se podrían mucho peor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Yoruichi se encontraba en el gimnasio, hacer ejercicio siempre lograba relajarla luego de todo lo Rukia le estaba haciendo pasar, tan solo correr por aquella maquina hacia que su corazón latiera con rapidez y sus piernas le dolieran por el largo rato que lo hacia pero era un precio que pagar si quería mantenerse en forma y ser la hermosa mujer que era.

—Yoruichi-san...

—¿Que ocurre Hanataro buenas noticias? —Pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras apagaba la maquina y se secaba el sudor con una toalla.—Me siento de buen humor así que cuéntame que es

—Bueno esto...veras.—Decía tartamudeando mientras apretaba con fuerza la revista que llevaba en sus manos.—Sera mejor que lo vea por si misma

La morena tomo la revista viendo la foto de Rukia y Ichigo ambos besándose.

—¡Hanataro! —Dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza.—¡Llama a Kurosaki y dile que vengan ahora mismo!

—Si.—Dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras se marchaba dejando atrás a la morena.—¿Porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

En eso suena su móvil.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hanataro! —Dijo Kon con alegría.—¿Como has estado?

—Etto bien eso creo.—Dijo extrañado debido a su llamada.—Si quiere hablar con Kuchiki—san ella no se encuentra en este momento.

—Lo se no atiende su móvil ¿Donde esta?

—Bueno veras...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki.

—Yuzu eres muy buena cocinera.—Dijo Rukia terminando de comer.—

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Pregunto con brillo en sus ojos.—¡Muchas gracias!

—¡Mi hija es la mejor! —Exclamo Isshin levantando sus pulgares.—

—Si Yuzu no cocinara hace años el viejo se hubiera muerto de hambre.—Dijo Ichigo ganándose la mirada de Isshin.—

—¡DIMELO EN LA CARA!—Le grito Isshin mirándole de cerca.—

—¡ALEJATE VIEJO TU ALIENTO APESTA!—Le grito Ichigo acercándose enojado.—

Yuzu miro a Rukia quien miraba algo incomoda como se peleaban.

—¿Siempre se comportan así?

—Es lo usual.—Dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.— ¿Quieres algo de postre Rukia?

—No, gracias ya comí suficiente déjame ayudarte a levantar la mesa.

—¡Claro que no!—Exclamo Isshin junto con su hija.—Eres nuestra invitada déjanos a nosotros.

Dicho esto padre e hija tomaron los platos y se marcharon cómplices dejando a la parejita a solas.

Rukia se quedo viendo a Ichigo queriendo preguntarle sobre el diario pero luego de lo sucedido en la habitación se sentía algo incomoda mas por estar a solas en esa situación.

—Si quieres preguntar algo solo hazlo.—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.—

—¿Porque tienes un diario?

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe.—Respondió serio viendo hacia otra parte.—Además no creo que puedas entenderlo.

—Puedes decírmelo ¡Sea lo que sea lo entenderé!—Exclamo sin poder soportar la curiosidad que sentía.—

Ichigo se rasco la nuca pensándolo unos segundos.

—Cuando murió mi madre mi padre me lo obsequio, ese diario le pertenecía a ella así que creí que si escribía en el contándole como me iba quizás la extrañaría menos.—Decía con la mirada baja, mientras que Rukia sentía un nudo en su garganta.—Lo se estúpido, así que no tienes que decir nada.—Dijo rápidamente mientras levantaba la vista frunciendo el ceño.—

—No creo que sea estúpido, yo nunca conocí a la mía Ichigo.—El Kurosaki le miro fijamente, mientras que la morena se mordía el labios sintiendo como su corazón dolía al recordar a la persona que jamas tuvo la oportunidad de ver.—Y es todo por mi culpa...

—¿Como? —Pregunto sin comprender a lo que se refería.—

—Yo...yo mate a mi madre.

Los ojos del pelinaranja la miraron fijamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras que Rukia por su parte se arrepentía de haber contado algo que a nadie jamas ni siquiera a Yoruichi a quien la quería como si fuera su madre se lo había dicho ¿Porque tenia que habérselo contado justo a el? ¿Ahora que haría? ¿El la despreciaría al igual que su padre?

Millones de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latirle rápidamente asta sentir como una mano apretaba la suya haciendo que el puño en su mano desapareciera. Rukia levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos cálidos ojo marrones que la miraban sin prejuicio alguno.

—No te creo.

—¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Acaso me conoces? —Pregunto mientras fruncía las cejas tratando de ignorar su mano acariciando la suya.—

—No pero siento como si lo hiciera y se que no arias algo así.

¿Ichigo en verdad me olvidaste? Se pregunto la Kuchiki mientras sacaba su mano alejándola de la suya como si le quemara.

—No hables como si me conocieras.—Dijo fríamente haciendo que el pelinaranja le mirara contrariado por sus cambios de actitud.—

—Rukia.—Dijo su nombre Yuzu algo nerviosa, sintiendo la tensión que había entre ella y su hermano.—Alguien te busca en la entrada.

La morena se levanto y en silencio paso por su lado mientras que la castaña veía a su hermano pensando que había echo para hacer enojar a su novia. Al llegar a la salida lo primero que vio fue un flamante Pagani Huayra y apoyado en el a Kon quien la esperaba luciendo un elegante traje color azul que hacían resaltar su cabello castaño, junto con unos zapatos marrones que brillaban con la luz del sol.

—¿Que haces aquí?

Kon se acerco caminando elegantemente hacia ella para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que la Kuchiki torpemente intentaba separarlo sintiéndose sorprendida por su repentina muestra de cariño.

—¿Que te ocurre Kon?—Pregunto incomoda mientras intentaba alejarlo.—

—Te extrañe Rukia.—Dijo susurrándole al oído para luego soltar su abrazo viéndola a los ojos.—

—Kon solo a pasado un día de no verme.

—Para ti puede ser lo.—Respondió regalándole una sonrisa mostrándole sus hoyuelos.—Yo vine a traerte de regreso.

—¿Que? ¿Acaso se a solucionado todo?

—Yoruichi quiere hablar contigo y por lo que parece no esta de buen humor.

—¿Cuando lo a estado?— Pregunto con sarcasmo para luego suspirar.—

—¿Que sucede? —Dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que ambos se voltearan a ver a Ichigo quien los veía serio desde la entrada.—

—¿Que hace el aquí? —Pregunto Kon regalándole una mirada retadora.—

—Yoruichi me pidió llevar a Rukia a un lugar seguro.—Respondió el Kurosaki mientras se acercaba asta donde se encontraban.—No hay lugar mas seguro que la casa de mi padre.

Kon sonrío de costado viendo hacia otro lado sintiéndose enfadado.

—Podrias haberlo dicho antes y yo podría haberte ayudado ¿Desde cuando son tan íntimos? —Pregunto sin sacar su mirada del Kurosaki.—

—Kon ¿Puedes calmarte? —Pregunto la morena frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose molesta por su curiosidad.—Llama a Yoruichi y dile que estaré allí.

El castaño abrió la puerta de su auto para que entrara pero la misma se negó.

—¿Que?

—Iré con Ichigo...por seguridad.—Dijo rápidamente mientras que el pelinaranja buscaba las llaves y regresaba esperándole en el auto.—Te veré luego Kon.—Dicho esto se subió al auto sin mirar hacia donde se encontraba el castaño con la mirada baja.—

—Había algo que quería darte...Rukia.—Murmuro viendo como se marchaba, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra.—Creo que sera después.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo miraba de reojo a su acompañante quien mantenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. La Kuchiki al sentirse observada le miro cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Acaso tienes algo que preguntarme? Tan solo dilo en vez de quedarte me viendo.

Tratándose de contenerse a su mala actitud trato de ser lo mas sereno posible.

—¿Porque no dejaste que Kon te llevara?

—Mmm...hay algo en lo que tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Que es? —Pregunto volteando a verla para volver su mirada a la carretera.—

—Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás.—Respondió mirando hacia la ventanilla con una sonrisa.—¡Ahora maneja mas rápido!

—¡Voy lo mas rápido que puedo! —Exclamo frunciendo el ceño mientras pisaba el acelerador.—

Esa fue las ultimas palabras que se dijeron durante todo el recorrido, cada quien se encontraba pensando cosas que les inquietaban del uno y del otro. La conversación que había tenido con la morena aun seguía rodando por la mente del Kurosaki quien parecía estar concentrado en nada mas que en la carretera, mientras que por su parte la Kuchiki tenia algo en mente algo que estaba dentro de sus planes de venganza y eso era algo que en el fondo hacia que su corazón se acelerara por lo que aria.

Al llegar a la entrada de la empresa ya se encontraban varios reporteros con sus cámaras y micrófonos esperándoles, al ver que un auto se estacionaba corrieron hacia ellos empujándose entre ellos con tal de conseguir algunas palabras por parte de la hermosa morena.

—Ichigo ábreme la puerta.

—¿Estas segura? —Pregunto viendo como los periodistas habían invadido las salidas.—Hay demasiados.

—Ábrela.—Dijo firmemente a lo que el mismo asintió saliendo de la puerta para abrir la suya.—

Al abrir la puerta la puerta la Kuchiki bajo con elegancia del auto viendo a los periodistas con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que el Kurosaki se colocaba a su lado manteniendo la distancia de los reporteros de ella.

—Srta Kuchiki es cierto lo que se dice.—Pregunto una joven llamando su atención.—

—¡Kuchiki usted y su guardaespaldas salen!—Exclamo otro a los gritos.—

Rukia escuchaba todo aquello firmemente parada en su lugar mientras que el Kurosaki le miraba de reojo sin saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Que puede decir de estas fotografías? —Pregunto otro mientras enseñaba la revista donde salían ambos besándose.—

—¿Tiene algo que decir?

La morena levanto su mano haciendo que todos los periodistas se callaran.

—Todas sus afirmaciones son...ciertas.—Dijo con una sonrisa tomando el brazo de Ichigo quien le veía sorprendido al igual que todos los reporteros.—Creo que hemos sido descubiertos ''cariño''.—Dijo lo ultimo regalándole una fingida sonrisa mientras que Ichigo le veía confundido y los fotógrafos los invadían con sus cámaras.—

Y ese era el comienzo.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a...

**Inverse L. Reena**

**kaoru240 **

**fran123**

**sunev.31 **

**diana carolina **

**Kei**

**Fer **

**jailys-sama**

**Freya ir-san**

**tefykuchiki6**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**¿Que les pareció? Me dejan sus opiniones y mensajes para que lo ****continué**

**Los veo en el siguiente**

**Y perdonen si tiene algún error de ortografía no veo bien y acá ya son como las 2 de la madrugada**

**Quería**** dejarles capitulo antes de irme**

**ASÍ**** QUE ESPERO LO APRECIEN u.u**

**Los veo en el próximo.**


End file.
